Summer Vacation
by CritterKid
Summary: How do you spend your summer vacation knowing people are exploring other worlds?
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Vacation**

**by**

**CritterKid**

TITLE: Summer Vacation

AUTHOR: CritterKid

CATEGORY: Hurt/Comfort, Drama

SPOILERS: 'Prodigy', 'The First Ones', general knowledge.

SEASON: Season 4 after 'Prodigy'

RATING: Teen

WARNINGS: Nothing explicit

SUMMARY: How do you spend your summer vacation knowing people are exploring other worlds?

STATUS: Complete.

ARCHIVE: Anywhere, just let me know.

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1, it's characters, and all related entities are property of Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp, and Showtime Networks Inc./ The SciFi Channel. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only and not intended for commercial profit.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I started this story several years ago, and being foolish enough to think I could force my muse to work at my pace, began posting it even though it was not completely finished. I profoundly apologize to anyone who became interested only to have it remain incomplete. I did learn my lesson though, and now ensure my stories are completely finished before posting.

I rediscovered this story on my hard drive a few months back. With renewed inspiration I was able to complete their adventure. I also went back and rewrote much of the original story. I hope the finally finished product will be worth the wait. And I do hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Sam

I must be out of my mind. I had this idea a few weeks ago and it just hasn't left me yet. I've been thinking it through and I think it could really work. I've ironed the wrinkles out and want to take it to the Colonel and then the General. It's not that I think either one of them will have a problem with it; it's just something the Colonel would be more inclined to throw on someone else. But I need to find him first.

I've already checked his office, the commissary, the gym, and the rec room. He's not in any of his usual places. Maybe he's down in the labs? We've been pretty slow around here, and when he's bored he usually comes down to the labs to talk to me or Daniel. Well, I guess there's only one thing to do now. Start working on something in my lab. Whenever I'm working on something he always shows up. As I expected, halfway done with my soil sample tests I can hear his footsteps coming. Never fails.

"Hey Carter, what's up?" he asks, leaning on the doorframe.

"Nothing much Sir," I finish putting in the data from the last test I ran and turn toward him. "Hey, have a minute?"

"Yeah sure. What's up? Daniel said you were looking for me earlier." He moves into the lab grabbing the stool next to me.

"I have a little... request to ask Sir."

"Request?"

"Yes Sir." I pause for a second, trying to figure out how to ask. "Do you remember Cadet Jennifer Hailey Sir?"

"Hailey. The cadet you brought through the Stargate to 862. Yeah, I remember her. Why?"

"Well Sir, I was thinking maybe she could join SG-1 for a while." There it is. That crazy look I was expecting.

"Carter! Are you crazy? A Cadet?"

"Sir," I hold out my hand to stop his rant. "Just hear me out, please Sir," I beg.

"Okay, but this better be good."

"Okay." I start holding up my fingers as I make my points. "In all probability she will join the Stargate program. She's already been through the Stargate and has the security clearance. This could be considered training, learn how the SGC operates so she'll be better prepared when she graduates from the Academy. Like an internship."

"So you want her to come hang out with us for the summer?" He looks like he's thinking it over.

"Something like that Sir."

"I'm still not convinced Major." I sigh, knowing I have to get him on my side before I take this to the General.

"Colonel, I'm not talking about having her go through the Stargate with us on every mission. I'm talking about having her help out here in the mountain; help out in the labs, train a little bit with Teal'c, and maybe spend some time in the Control room with the techs. Basically, let her learn the ropes so she's more prepared when it comes time for her to take her place here."

"No offworld travel?" he asks again.

"I won't deny I think it would be a good idea, but it's something you and General Hammond would eventually decide. Maybe a short scientific mission as a reward. She should earn it though." The flat out refusal in his eyes is gone now, replaced with some small amount of acceptance. Maybe he'll go for it after all.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Carter, but wasn't she having disciplinary problems back at the Academy?"

"According to General Kerrigan she's showing considerable improvement." I'm silent for a while, letting him think.

"Have you talked to General Hammond about this yet?" He stands up and starts heading for the door.

"No Sir," I admit. "I wanted to talk to you first."

"Well Major, I suggest that you go talk to General Hammond about it before you bring her in. I have no problem with it as long as the General agrees. And who knows, a training program before offworld travel might be a good idea." He flashes me a quick smile as he heads toward the door. "Now, I have to go find Danny and drag him away from those rocks for a quick lunch. Good luck Major."

"Thank you Sir." One down, one to go.

* * *

Jennifer

Summer is here again. Funny, I used to look forward to summer because it meant I could do whatever I wanted, use the lab whenever I wanted. I guess I'll be doing the same thing this year, but it's not nearly as fun now. Ever since Major Carter took me through the Stargate I've known that is what I want to do. I want to work at the SGC and visit new worlds and discover new things every day. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to do it too, that is if I'm good enough and don't get into trouble. I'm trying my best.

A few months after I got back, I had a review meeting with General Kerrigan. It was part of my punishment. He gave me a few months to shape up. If he didn't like what he saw, I would be kicked out of the Air Force. During the review, he commented, after my trip with Major Carter, he had seen marked improvements in my attitude, and if I continue to improve, I could anticipate graduating at the top of my class. He said whatever Major Carter did for me must have worked and started asking me questions about Cheyenne Mountain. The look on his face was priceless when I told him how fascinating her work was with deep space radar analysis. But my amusement only lasted for a few days before I focused on my goal again. When classes were in session it was easy to work toward my goal. How could I work on it during summer break?

Now it's summer again, and it looks like I'll be spending it in the lab again. A knock on the door brings me out of my thoughts. Who could it be? My roommate, along with nearly everyone else in the dorm, are back home for the summer. Opening the door I step back in shock when I see Major Carter there.

"Cadet."

"Ma'am." She's not in her military blues like she was when I first met her, but I immediately spring to attention. A quick nod and I relax my pose and really look at her. She's wearing jeans and a t-shirt. It looks like she might be on some down time, maybe they just got back from one of their missions. I wonder what she's doing here?

"Can I come in?"

"Of course ma'am." I move to let her enter the room staring around self consciously. It is pretty bare right now. My roommate was the one who was interested in decorating, but she left to be with her family for the summer, and she took all her things with her. "Major Carter. Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way to visit my brother and thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing." Just in the neighborhood huh? Obviously my doubt was showing on my face. She sighs, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. "I was talking to General Kerrigan, getting a progress report on you. I understand that you're doing better. Congratulations."

"Thank you ma'am. I'm trying my best." She's checking up on me. Guess she really doesn't trust me. A few seconds of silence before I notice how she's looking at me. She's inspecting me. It's not enough that she asks General Kerrigan about me, but now she's in my room inspecting me like a drill sergeant. And I thought she was cool.

"He also mentioned something else."

"Ma'am?" I say it rather coolly, hoping she will get the hint and leave me alone. Can I never be good enough for her?

"Something about your summer plans, or lack thereof."

"Yes ma'am. During the summer I stay here and work in the lab."

"What if I offered you another option?" The faintest traces of a smile started showing on her face. "How would you like to come back to Cheyenne Mountain for the summer?"

"Are you serious?" I am shocked to say the least. A small smile began to form on my face as I tried to comprehend what she was telling me. Going back to the Stargate.

"Nothing quite as adventurous as last time. Mainly, it will be learning operating procedures. Help out in the labs. Learn about some of the different cultures we've met."

"Will I be able to go through the Stargate again?" Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Maybe towards the end of the summer. It will be Colonel O'Neill's decision and it will be based on your performance so you'll want to be your best. What do you say?"

"Yes ma'am. I'd love to ma'am. Thank you ma'am." I was babbling now, but I didn't care. A huge smile was plastered on my face.

"Slow down Cadet." She smiles at me before checking her watch. "I've got to go. I've got a plane to catch. Get everything squared away with General Kerrigan and take care of anything you need to. I'll be back in four days. If you're ready to go, you can come back with me." She stops at the door and turns around to look at me, her smile matching mine. "See you soon Cadet." I stand there as I watch her shut the door. I can't believe it. She's going to take me back to the SGC. She is so cool.

* * *

Jack

Well it's been a week since our last mission. A week of downtime. The strange thing is it was a pretty basic mission. Nobody even got hurt which is an accomplishment with this team. I guess Hammond just decided everyone needed a break. He actually ordered us to go away. Teal'c went to Chulak, Carter went to visit her brother, and I was finally able to drag Daniel to the cabin. He was less than enthused, because it meant he couldn't work on anything. I know it's kinda under-handed, but he needed to take a vacation. And he did relax, which was my goal. Now it's over, though, and time to go back to work. Time to meet SG-1's newest member.

"Cadet Hailey reporting as ordered Sir!" she yelled as she entered my office, standing at attention in front of my desk.

"At ease Cadet. How was your trip?" The faintest traces of a smile shows on her face as I ask her the familiar question.

"Fine Sir."

"Welcome to SG-1 Cadet. I don't think you've met everyone. You already know Major Carter and Teal'c from the planet."

Teal'c bows his head in recognition. "Teal'c it's nice to see you again."

"That just leaves our last member who you haven't met yet. Dr. Daniel Jackson meet Cadet Jennifer Hailey."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Jackson." I watch as Cadet Hailey goes and shakes his hand in greeting.

"Please, call me Daniel. It's nice to meet you too."

"With introductions out of the way let's get to work. Carter, why don't you show Hailey around the base and get her settled. Daniel, SG-6 wanted some help with some ruins they came across. The pictures are in your office waiting for you." My scientists had already started moving before I could finish my sentence. "Teal'c, why don't we go do whatever it is that we do." Hailey grinned at that last statement, which was what I intended. "Our official welcome back briefing is at 08:00 hours tomorrow. See you then." Hailey throws me a sharp salute which I return before joining the others by the doorway. I watch as our three scientists leave the room. Great, now they outnumber us. I turn back towards Teal'c. He's looking at me curiously. "What?"

"O'Neill, what is it exactly that we do?"

"We keep the scientists from working to death Teal'c. Come on. Let's head for the gym for a few hours then try to get them to come out for lunch."

* * *

Jennifer

I never knew it would be this tiring. After Teal'c came and got us for dinner, and the Colonel made us go to bed, I was out like a light. The next morning we had a briefing. General Hammond welcomed me back and told me exactly what to expect here. He then went on to explain SG-1's next mission which is scheduled to take place in three days. When he asked if there was anything else, Daniel started speaking. He explained to the General how he translated some stuff that SG-6 brought back from one of their missions, but it was missing a key part and he wanted to go back to the planet for a quick look around. Personally, it didn't make much sense. He was talking about Gods and revolts and abandoned ruins. I guess that's what Major Carter meant when she said I would be learning about all the different things around here.

Whatever Daniel was talking about, it seemed the General knew what was going on. When he asked the members of the team if they would be willing to go through on a quick recon, I was surprised to see that they all said yes without a moment of hesitation, no soldier wants to babysit scientists. General Hammond authorized a trip back to the planet for six hours. I was happy, thinking maybe I could go too. Unfortunately, Colonel O'Neill had other plans for me. He commented on how this would be the perfect opportunity for me to learn what the Control Room techs did while a team was offworld.

So now I'm sitting in the Control room, watching as they dial the Stargate. The rest of the team is waiting by the ramp, geared up and ready to go. God, I wish I was the one wearing those green BDU's. I would even be willing to carry the huge pack Teal'c has if it meant I could go offworld again. But no, I have to stay here, in the Control room, with some guy named Simmons, while they go through the Stargate. As the seventh chevron locks into place, I watch the Event Horizon woosh to life. General Hammond comes in and over the speakers he tells the team they have a go to proceed through the Stargate. He reminds them of their time limit and wishes them good luck. They then walk up the ramp and disappear through the Stargate. As the gate shuts down, I think let the fun begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

Sam

This planet is boring. I don't even know what the designation is for this place; that should tell you something. The ruins are about an hour away, which will give Daniel about four hours to get everything he needs. Daniel gets more and more excited as we near the city. As soon as we see the ruins, he starts running towards them. After a quick glance to the Colonel, I start after him. It's not hard to figure out where he's going, only a few buildings are standing amidst the rubble. By the time I join him at one of the larger buildings, he already has his notes and camcorder out and is studying the walls. At first I tried to help him out, but I think I just got in his way. After a while I joined the Colonel and Teal'c outside. The Colonel is trying to teach the game of 'I Spy' to Teal'c. Is this what he does every scientific mission?

"Hey Carter. Anything new?"

"Well Sir, Daniel is having a blast." I move to sit next to Teal'c. "I'm bored out of my mind."

"Join the club." I join in their game until Daniel calls us back over. We enter a large room and find Daniel standing by the back wall. Apparently a large slab of rock is hiding whatever he has found, and he needs our help to move it. We each grab a hand hold and on the count of three lift. It's heavy, but with all of us working together we move it easily. I guess it pays to work with three big strong men. Just as we are about to put it down out of the way, the floor vanishes from beneath us and we fall into blackness.

* * *

Teal'c

Cautiously I open my eyes. I remember Daniel Jackson asking us for help with a rock, and I remember moving the rock with my friends. I remember hearing a faint click but before I could voice my concerns we fell. Quickly, I look around the room and I am dismayed. It is very dark, only a small fraction of light filters in through the ceiling above. I regret leaving our gear outside the ruins as we assisted Daniel Jackson. I quickly check myself for injuries, concerned when I feel my shirt is damp with blood. Gently I probe the injury with my fingers. A deep laceration. Fortunately for me it is does not appear to have damaged any internal organs. My symbiote should be able to heal it without complications when I am able to place myself in Kelnorim. Satisfied that the other pains in my body are from the fall and not from another injury, I begin to look around for my friends.

As my search begins, I am happy when I discover my eyes have adjusted to the low level of light. I still cannot see very well, but I can see more than before. Immediately I spot the form of someone next to me. Moving my body over to one side, I am relieved to see Daniel Jackson. He does not have any injuries that I can detect so I decide to wake him up.

"Daniel Jackson." I repeat his name several times while gently shaking his shoulder. After a few minutes, his eyes open and he blinks in confusion. "Daniel Jackson. Are you well?" It takes him a few minutes before he focuses on me.

"Teal'c. What happened?"

"I believe it was a 'booby trap,'" I tell him as I help him into a sitting position. "Are you injured?"

"My body is definitely protesting this rough treatment, but I think I'm okay. What about Jack and Sam?"

"You are the first I have found."

"Are you okay Teal'c?" he asks me, his observant disposition allowing him insights others often overlook. I had hoped to hide my injury until we ascertained the condition of the others.

"I am injured, but my symbiote is already healing me. I will be fine." He stares at me for a moment before nodding.

"Then I suggest we look for Jack and Sam and go home." Daniel Jackson began to climb slowly to his feet, taking my offered hand gratefully.

"There is someone over there." Daniel Jackson turns to look in the direction I indicate. We make our way over to our fallen teammate as quickly as we could. As we approach, I could see it was O'Neill.

"Jack. Can you hear me?" Daniel reached the down man first and was checking for injuries. I quickly join them when I heard Colonel O'Neill mumble some sort of reply.

Throughout my years with the Tau'ri, I have noticed the repeated use of humor to distract a fallen comrade. I decided to try the tactic for myself. "O'Neill. Nice of you to drop by." Apparently, the comment worked as O'Neill opened his eyes and stared at me in shock. Unfortunately, it also backfired when Daniel Jackson did the same thing. "Are you well?"

"Ahh, no. I think I whacked my shoulder out when I landed. What about you two?"

"We're fine Jack. Let me take a look at your shoulder." He nodded and closed his eyes as Daniel Jackson's fingers probed the wounded area. When he was done, O'Neill opened his eyes and tried to look around.

"Anyone see a light switch?"

"No, O'Neill. Your eyes will adjust in a moment."

"What about Carter?"

"We haven't found her yet Jack." O'Neill looks at me and I nod in understanding. I leave O'Neill's care to Daniel Jackson and set out to find Major Carter. I see there are pieces of the rock slab strewn about. That combined with the low light levels is making my search exceedingly dangerous. As I move about, I can hear the conversation between Daniel Jackson and O'Neill in the background. Hearing them gave me both peace and apprehension. Peace because two of my friends were fine, apprehension because one friend was still lost. The fact that she wasn't crying out for help didn't ease my fears any. I heard O'Neill cry out in pain as Daniel Jackson set and bound his shoulder as best he could.

Up ahead I can vaguely make out the shape of the slab of rock we were moving. I make my way towards it, dreading every step. Part of me wanted to find Major Carter here, while part of me realized that if she was here she would probably be severely injured. As I reach the rock, my heart falls at the sight of Major Carter lying half under it.

* * *

Daniel

Well, as Jack would say, we are having a bad day. I somehow managed to set his shoulder and was trying to turn my jacket into some sort of sling when Teal'c called out. By the tone of his voice, I realized it was serious. Apparently Jack picked up on this too, as he made a small nod saying he would be fine until I got back. I quickly made my way towards the sound of Teal'c's voice. I mumble a curse as I stumble on the small rocks littering the area. Soon I find Teal'c kneeling down by a very big rock. Sam is trapped under it.

"Teal'c?"

"She is alive."

"How bad is it?"

"I am unable to tell. I believe her injuries are hidden by the rock."

"Can you move it?" He nods.

"I believe I will be able to lift it, however, you will need to move her out from under the rock."

"Got it. On three?" He nods his understanding and at the count of three he begins to lift the rock. As soon as it's up high enough, I grab on to Sam's jacket and begin to pull her out of the way. When she's clear, Teal'c drops the slab. I start coughing as the dirt cloud rises to greet me, but I still start checking her for injuries. I can see something on her upper leg. When I start to probe the area, I'm dismayed by the amount of blood I can feel.

"Teal'c, can you carry her back over to Jack?"

"I can."

He bends down and carefully picks her up in his arms. I doubt if moving Sam to the other side of the room will be much better. We still won't be able to see very well, and that will keep me from doing a good job of first aid. At least, we'll be together.

As we near Jack, he's sitting up and looking for us. Maybe it's just my imagination, but I swear his face paled as he watched Teal'c gently lay Sam on the ground next to him.

"Teal'c you okay?" He had started to shake and looked like he had sweat on his face.

"I believe that I have aggravated my injury. I will be fine." Great. What else can go wrong with this little mission?

"Teal'c, did you happen to see a way out of here?" Jack started to help me bandage up Sam.

"I believe I saw a doorway." Teal'c headed back in the direction where Sam was when suddenly a new voice filled the room. The dual tones of a Goa'uld is clearly detectable. Great. Now what?

* * *

Sam

I slowly struggle back to consciousness. Pain is the first thing that trickles into my mind. Lots of pain. I must not be totally awake yet because I'm not reacting to the pain, just feeling it. Slowly I start to hear voices. I can't tell what they are saying, but I do recognize them as the Colonel, Daniel, and Teal'c. At least they're okay. After what seems like ages, I can finally make my muscles work. I start shifting around.

"Easy Sam."

I try to voice some sort of reply but I can only manage a small moan. I do manage to get my eyes open. Blackness all around. For a second I wonder if there is something wrong with my eyes, but I soon realize that the room is dark.

"Colonel?" I croak. My throat feels like a desert.

"Go slow Carter. We all took a pretty nasty fall."

"What happened?"

"Teal'c and Daniel thinks it was some sort of booby trap. Apparently we fell right into it, literally." I let my eyes fall shut again and concentrate on breathing. I think I must have at least bruised some of my ribs in that fall. I don't know how long I lay there, but the next time I opened my eyes I saw Teal'c holding some sort of torch. They were doing something to my leg, but I couldn't tell what. I slowly began to sit up when a hand grabbed my shoulder and gently pushed me back down.

"Easy Carter. Just lie still for a few more minutes okay." I mumbled some sort of reply and let my gaze move to my teammates. In the new light, I can see a dark spot on Teal'c's chest and the Colonel's arm is in a sling.

"What happened?"

"Carter, you didn't bump your head too did you?" The joke didn't quite mask his worry in his gaze as he looked at me.

"No Sir, that's not quite what I meant or maybe that's what I did mean." I shake my head trying to organize my thoughts. Maybe I did hit my head. I struggle to get my thoughts under control and after a few minutes succeeded.. "I mean, why did we fall?"

"Daniel has an idea." He turns his attention back to my leg. "He thinks the inhabitants of this planet rebelled against the snakeheads and lost. In retaliation, the Goa'uld created this little place for punishment."

"Yeah, it's similar to the labyrinth from mythology," Daniel takes over. "You know the one with the Minotaur, where people would be thrown in for fun. Only now there's no one left to throw in and the Goa'uld left. It's probably been deserted for thousands of years."

"How do you know that Daniel?" I look from one teammate to another. I was missing something.

"A hologram of the Goa'uld appeared when Teal'c went to find the torch," Daniel tells me. He throws me a quick smile before turning back to my leg. "He kinda explained everything."

"Oh. I guess I missed out huh?" I closed my eyes again as my teammates finished their first aid job.

"Actually Carter, you missed out on one of Daniel's more interesting lectures on labyrinths."

"Well given the situation, Jack, I thought you might like to know a little about them." The Colonel grins and Daniel rolls his eyes.

"Daniel, I just want to know one thing, he said suddenly serious again. "The big evil scary monster that eats people is probably dead, right?"

"Probably Jack. All we should have to do is walk out of here."

"Easier said than done Daniel." They quickly gather up the first aid kit. "Do you see an exit sign anywhere?"

"No Jack, but it should be pretty easy to find. According to the legends, the labyrinth led people to the Minotaur's lair. If people survived the encounter, they would find the exit. The same should be true with this one. If we start walking, we should be led to the exit. Hopefully by now everything is dead, so we should be able to walk right out of here."

"One flaw with your plan Daniel. How are we going to move Carter?" Carry me? I don't think so.

"We found my pack," he added hopefully.

"That's good, but unless there's a stretcher in there it's not gonna be much help to get Carter out of here." They ignored my small yelp of indignation and continued on. "Teal'c can't carry her, I can't carry her, and unless you've been sneaking up to the gym, I don't think you can carry her."

"Hey, I can walk you know." I illustrated my point by pulling myself into a sitting position. The pain lanced through, and I couldn't stop a small moan from escaping my lips, but I didn't pass out which was quite an accomplishment. From their looks, I guess the guys weren't as happy about my performance. "I just need a little help."

They didn't like this, but we really didn't have any choice here. Jack simply nodded as Teal'c and Daniel reached down and grabbed my arms. As gently as they could, they hoisted me to my feet and we began our journey through the labyrinth.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

Janet

It's been a quiet day so far. SG-12 just got back from their mission without any casualties. Just normal post gate exams, which suited me just fine. That left only SG-1 out there, on their quick little mission. Another three hours until they get back. As soon as they're back, I get to go home. Hopefully I'll be home before dark. They're only looking at ruins, how much trouble can they get into? But then again, we're talking about SG-1. They wrote the book on different ways to get into trouble.

Sighing, I make my way to the Control room. I heard Sam's new friend is on duty there. Not the most thrilling work you can do in the mountain, but one of the most important. I was shocked when I first met her coming back from that moon. Most people have to wait six months before they are allowed to gate travel, and she being a cadet to boot. She must have been pretty special for Sam to recommend her to join SG-1. Sam told me she would be coming back for the summer doing all the routine stuff she missed the first time. It was a good idea.

As I neared the Control room I heard laughing. It appears that Lt. Simmons is on duty now. I frown. I thought he was supposed to be showing her all the different computer systems. As I walk into the Control room, Cadet Hailey jumps to attention while Lt. Simmons starts doing something on the computer.

"At ease Cadet." She quickly takes her seat again and starts looking at the computer screen. "What's so funny in here?"

"Doctor," Simmons pipes up. "I was just explaining to Cadet Hailey the adventures that SG-1 have gotten into, and some of the scrapes they have managed to get out of." I look toward the pale face of the Cadet and wonder exactly what she's been told.

"Re-thinking your decision to join them for the summer Cadet?" I joke softly.

"No ma'am. That all can't be true." I look toward Simmons seeing the mischievous grin on his face. I'm just about to ask what he has been telling her when the Stargate starts spinning. I glance at the clock. SG-1 is the only team offworld and they shouldn't be back for another two and a half hours. I look up as General Hammond rushes into the room.

"Report."

"Sir, we're receiving a code now. It's SG-1." Not good. He looks in my direction and I nod. I turn to the nearest phone and call down to the infirmary, telling them to meet me in the Gate room. I then go downstairs to wait for their arrival. After what seems like an eternity, they start coming through. Colonel O'Neill came first. His arm was bound tightly to his chest and he was cursing under his breath. I was at his side in a moment, guiding him to the steps so he could sit down.

"Colonel O'Neill, what happened?" I could see the swelling in his shoulder. He's probably dislocated it. Thankfully, I couldn't find any other signs of trauma.

"Carter, Teal'c." He barked out their names and I instinctively looked up. There, coming out of the wormhole was Teal'c, Daniel, and Sam. Teal'c and Daniel were half carrying half dragging a semi-conscious Sam down the ramp.

I quickly rush to their side. A dark red stain on Sam's leg immediately caught my attention. With Daniel's help, I was able to get Sam down the ramp. It took me a minute to realize that Teal'c had actually dropped Sam. Looking over in his direction I saw a blood stain on his side. Great. Jack can barely move his arm, Teal'c is sporting a lovely chest wound, and Sam is nearly down for the count. I move my glance toward Daniel.

"Are you hurt?" He quickly shook his head and went to help Teal'c down the ramp. I turn my attention back to Sam, wincing as I start to remove the bandages to see her wound. Too much blood. The bandages are soaked completely through and the wound is still bleeding. Where the hell is my medical team?

"No, but they are," he says as he grabs Teal'c's arm and helps him down the gate. "And I think Junior might have been hurt too, since Teal'c hasn't really bounced back like he normally does." I take a good look at the Jaffa as the medical team finally arrives. His skin is slick with sweat and has a slightly grayish tinge to it that I don't like. I also notice he hasn't argued as Daniel led him toward one of the gurneys.

"Let's get everyone to the infirmary," I order. I help them load Sam up and ride down with her. Time to save my favorite team again. Just another day at the office.

* * *

Jennifer

Now that was fun. SG-1 came stumbling out the gate. Literally. I don't think that any one of them was conscious for more than a few minutes when they hit the ramp. Except for Dr. Jackson, he was fussing over them until the medical team came and took them away. Wasn't this supposed to be a simple mission? Maybe some of the things Simmons told me are true.

Right now I'm sitting outside the infirmary with Dr. Jackson. I guess one of the medics checked him out, declared him to have only mild abrasions and kicked him out of the infirmary. He didn't go far though, just found the nearest chair and sat down by the door.

I don't know why I joined him, but all I know is that I'm waiting too. At first I tried to talk to him, to get his attention away from his friends, but that really didn't work so now I'm just sitting here with him. I guess he won't be talking until he knows how the others are doing. Now I'm just lending him my silent support. I've noticed that everyone around here seems to do this. People I knew, and even a few who I haven't met would stop by. They wouldn't say anything, just put a hand on his shoulder for a few minutes before walking off. I wonder if he even knows that they were here. I think he does. He's just too worried to think about anything else.

I look towards the door, willing it to open. How long has it been? I'm sure it has just been an hour or so, but it feels longer. They can't have been hurt that bad. They were just looking at ruins. Suddenly the door opens and Dr. Fraiser steps out. Dr. Jackson is on his feet in two seconds, with me right behind him. "Don't worry Daniel, they're going to be fine."

"Can I see them?"

"In a second. They're being settled into their beds. Let me check you out and then I'll think about it." She stepped aside and Dr. Jackson quickly went in. I wanted to follow her, but I was unsure if I should. Seeing my hesitation she quietly nodded that it would be fine. I followed Daniel and quickly looked around the room. The beds towards the back were curtained off. Nurses were heading back and forth which told me that's where they were, but because of the curtains, I couldn't see anything. I turned my attention back towards Dr. Jackson. He was already on a bed and being examined by Dr. Fraiser. The whole time his eyes never left the curtained off area.

"So what happened out there?"

"It was a trap left by the Goa'uld." He said it with such coldness that I found myself shivering. "How are they?"

"Let's wait for General Hammond to get here before we talk about that, Daniel." He nodded his head and we waited for General Hammond to show up. It wasn't a very long wait.

"Doctor. How are they?"

"Well Sir, I am happy to say that Daniel is just fine. Teal'c has a several deep lacerations to his side. It does appear that his symbiote was injured as well. He was able to put himself into a deep state of Kelnorim. We've dressed his wounds and are giving him fluids, but there's not much more we can do until his symbiote heals itself. We are watching the situation carefully and have already seen some slight improvement. I believe with rest Teal'c should recover completely." She pulled out their files but I noticed she didn't actually look at them as she was giving her report to the General. "Colonel O'Neill dislocated his right shoulder and he has a mild concussion. It will take a couple of weeks for his shoulder to heal, but he should be able to go on light duty in a few days. Major Carter sustained three broken ribs and a deep puncture wound to her thigh. Unfortunately, the muscle was damaged. She's going to need some rehab to regain the full use of her leg. I estimate it will be at least a month before she's ready for active duty again." She paused before she continued, giving us time to absorb the information. "Right now I have them sedated. It will probably be another six hours or so before they wake up."

"Doctor Jackson, do you feel up to telling me what happened out there?" Dr. Jackson quickly nodded his head. "The debriefing will be in thirty minutes. Doctor, keep me informed of their progress." With one last look towards the curtained off area, General Hammond left the infirmary. I noticed that Dr. Jackson made no attempt to move off the bed.

"Daniel, why don't you go grab a shower and some hot food before the debriefing." Still no movement. "When you're done, you can come back and sit with them, okay?"

That seemed to spur him into motion. He all but ran out of the infirmary towards the locker room, no doubt following the Doctor's orders to the tee. I had no doubt that he was going to get back to their bedside in record time. I looked again toward their area.

"They're going to be fine Cadet." I look behind me, surprised to find Dr. Fraiser still standing there. "You'll see. In another couple of weeks they'll be heading back out. This team is like that, you can't keep them down."

"And this was one of the simple missions?" I can't stop myself from asking.

"Yeah, you should see what they look like when they come home from the complicated ones." She gives me a small smile before turning on her 'Doctor Mode' again. "Why don't you go ahead and go back to your quarters. There's really nothing more anyone can do for them right now." I nod my head but surprisingly I make no move to leave either. After a minute, she sighs heavily.

"You're already starting to act like one of them you know. Don't worry; you can come back in the morning. They should be awake by then, okay?" I force myself to nod again. Shortly afterwards, I find myself out in the hallway. I don't remember walking out here, maybe Dr. Fraiser pulled me outside while we were talking. In either case, I start making the long trek back to my quarters.

* * *

Daniel

Janet was right. I felt one hundred percent better after grabbing a hot shower and some dinner. Feeling refreshed, I head to the conference room for the debriefing.

"Daniel," he started, dismissing normal military protocol for a more formal approach. Not that there was any need for military protocol. I was the only one able to attend. "What happened?"

"It was a trap," I tell him. "A leftover trap on a dead world." I proceeded to tell him about arriving on the planet for a perfectly normal mission. Sam was helping while I examined the ruins, Jack joking with both of us while Teal'c stoically kept guard. Cursing myself as my curiosity caused the trap to trigger.

"How did you escape?"

"Nothing special," I tell him softly, looking down at my clasped hands. "Just plain old determination." I take a second to gather my thoughts before looking at him again. "We thought about staying in place and waiting for help, but we didn't have enough supplies and Jack didn't think Sam could wait. She could barely walk, but she didn't let that stop her. Jack and Teal'c took turns supporting her with me, which just deteriorated their own injuries. We were lucky so much time had passed since the labyrinth was last used. All of the traps were either triggered or so weathered they were ineffective. All we had to do was make our way out of the maze then make our way to the Gate."

"The General ask me other questions, but I am lost in my own memories and am barely able to answer him. I can't seem to get the images of our trek out of that maze out of my head. Sam and Teal'c struggling to move with their injuries. Jack cursing his own uselessness. The whole team was entirely reliant on me, and it scared the crap out of me. That's not the way things usually work. Seeing them alive and well again will take a huge burden off my shoulders.

"Alright Dr. Jackson. I think I have the basic story here. We'll have a more formal debriefing when the other members of SG-1 can join us. Dismissed." About time.

I practically ran down to the infirmary. Janet had everything ready for me. Had the curtains set up just right so that I could have some privacy with them, but open enough so that if there were any problems the night nurse would know about it. She also had put my chair between Jack's and Sam's bed. One bed over, I can see Teal'c. He looks like he's already in Kelnorim. I don't want to disturb him yet. I'll just let him sleep, err meditate. In turning my attention to Jack, I see he's got some sort of brace around his shoulder, and an IV is slowly dripping medicine to him. As for Sam, she too had an IV, but I could see the bulk of her bandages were underneath the blanket. She also had a leg brace that kept her leg pretty much immobile. I quietly sat down and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

Jennifer

It's been a little over two weeks since my summer vacation began. I never thought that I would be having this much fun, or be bored out of my mind this much. It's ironic, I know, having fun being bored, but SG-1 is like that.

When I agreed to come here for the summer I knew I was going to be part of SG-1, but I never thought that I would really see them as my teammates. I thought that I was going to be spending most of my time in the labs with Major Carter, and then just follow her when the rest of the team was around. Thanks to their little accident, I was forced to spend more time with the guys than I was planning.

General Hammond decided that we should proceed as planned, so I started spending my time with Daniel. He began by teaching me about the Goa'uld, different mythology, and he even discussed some of the alien races and cultures they had met.

Culture is never something I thought I'd need to know. I know some of our bases in other countries stress cultural understanding and abiding by their cultures practices. But also the power and weight of the United States lets us skirt and compromise a lot of the ancient traditions that normally would be set in stone. On other planets you have no strength to back up position. It's amazing how many teams got in trouble for doing or saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. And talk about zero tolerance. I never thought I would need to know so much about other cultures, but after hearing some of the stories and mishaps that happened due to simple cultural misunderstandings I decided maybe I should spend more time learning about different cultures.

When Teal'c was well enough, I started spending time with him. He taught me about the Jaffa and the Goa'uld. Their weapons and tactics and anything else I wanted to know. I even did a little physical training with him. Man, is he tough to bring down. The first time I sparred with him, I thought I would be easy on him since he just got released from the infirmary. He had me down on the mat in seconds. Since then he has been going easy on me, showing me new ways to fight and new methods to try. He even hit the floor a couple of times, though I think it was more his acting like I got him than me actually bringing him down.

When Colonel O'Neill returned to work, he started showing me different strategies and tactics. He even showed me how to do paperwork, though I have a sneaking suspicion he just didn't want to do it himself, and the general operating procedures of the base. Maybe he'll feel guilty about making me do his work and say yes when I ask him about a trip through the Stargate. In a couple of days, Major Carter is going to be released from the infirmary. Dr. Fraiser says she still needs to do therapy, but she can work in her lab for a few hours each day. I'll be able to help out in her lab which will be awesome. I mean, I've helped out in the labs a few times while she's been laid up, but I always felt like the outsider. But it just doesn't hold a candle to working side by side with Major Carter. Despite the way I treated her when we first met, I do truly respect her.

Besides, Colonel O'Neill has just given me my first official assignment. Don't let Major Carter overwork herself, make sure she gets to rehab on time, and make sure she takes plenty of breaks and gets to the commissary for lunch.

Definitely not what I thought I would be doing with my summer vacation, but I wouldn't change a thing. Well, except for maybe the Stargate trip that I'm still waiting for.

* * *

Jack

It's been two weeks since our vacation ended. Two weeks since Daniel had insisted on going to look at that pile of rocks. During that time, Daniel and Teal'c have been on a couple missions with other SG teams. Luckily for my sanity they always went together and I knew Teal'c wouldn't let anything happen to Daniel. I didn't think that little combination would work for my anxieties, but I was able to sleep at night knowing Teal'c was looking out for our accident prone archeologist. I shift my attention away from my blank paperwork toward the door when I hear knocking.

"Enter." A few seconds later an airman stands at attention in front of me.

"Colonel O'Neill Sir. General Hammond wants to see you in his office Sir." I nod and he quickly leaves. Okay, I wonder what this could be about. Leaving my paperwork behind, I make my way towards the General's office, knocking on the door when I reach it.

"Enter."

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Yes Colonel, I did. The Tok'ra have requested our assistance in a small matter." The Tok'ra. Great. What did they want, and more importantly why does it always involve me and my team.

"The Tok'ra want to participate in something of an exchange program. They want one of their operatives to work with the SGC staff for a while. Since SG-1 is already training someone, I thought they could join your team." He said it with a bit of a smirk, clearly enjoying himself. "The Tok'ra representative is down in the infirmary getting checked out. Why don't you go introduce yourself." I mumble a reply which the General wisely chose to ignore before turning towards the door. Just as my hand reached the doorknob, I heard Hammond's voice again.

"Be nice Colonel."

Again I mumble some sort of reply as I step out of the room. I stalk my way toward the infirmary, dreading opening that door and seeing someone like Anise there. My relief was palpable as I opened the door and saw Jacob Carter sitting on the bed.

* * *

Jacob

I don't know what kind of reaction George would have at my request. Probably not the same reaction he would have if Anise made the same request. When I told George about the High Council's request, I saw the unmistakable look of bewilderment. In my mind, thanks to Selmak, I could hear what he would be saying if it was anyone else making that request and it took all my concentration to not break out in laughter. After a few minutes of thinking, he said I could join SG-1 and sent me down to the infirmary. It's going to be weird, following orders from him and from Jack, but that's why I'm here and not someone else. I know how the military works. I look up when the door opens and Dr. Fraiser comes in.

"Congratulations Sir. You are in perfect health." Dr. Fraiser did the normal physical on me, but before I could ask her if I passed she left the room to give me some privacy to put on my dress uniform.

"It's all Selmak's fault." Before she could respond to my joke the door opened and Jack came in. The dark cloud that seemed to be following him lifted as he saw me, but the trouble in his eyes stayed put. Dr. Fraiser wisely excused herself and quickly left the room.

"Jacob, it's nice to see you again." He crossed the room and was over to my side, looking at me.

"I take it you've talked to General Hammond."

"I have. He explained the situation, but the reason why was kind of blurry." He looked around as if expecting to find another person lurking in the corner. "First things first, let's get one thing straight. You're the new member of SG-1, right? I don't want to have to deal with some other good for nothing Tok'ra who doesn't care about the other members of this team."

"Jack relax. It's me. I'm the new grunt you'll have to worry about." Jack visibly relaxed and I could see that the idea of having me on the team wasn't as bad as having another Tok'ra there.

"Well then, trainee, let's get one thing straight. When you address me, it's Colonel or Sir."

From the smile on his face I knew he was joking around with me, but I couldn't help myself when Selmak wanted to take control. I almost laughed out loud when Jack jumped in the air as Selmak shouted out 'Sir Yes Sir.' in boot camp lingo.

"What was that?" he asks.

I quickly take control again. "Sorry Jack, Selmak has wanted to do that for a while, ever since rifling through my memories of boot camp."

"Well warn me next time, and that goes double for Selmak." Jack raises his voice, flaunting his Colonel status. "You got it in there?"

A small laugh escapes before I can hold my hand up in surrender. "She got it, she got it."

"Good." He smiles before becoming serious again. "So what's going on with this exchange program?"

"It started about a week ago. One of our bases was discovered and a system lord was going to attack it. Fortunately for us there was an operative in that system lord's service and she was able to warn us well in advance, but that led us to the question as to where we should move the base. You see Jack, none of the Tok'ra are really good scouts. They don't quite understand the concept of just looking without anything specific in mind to find.

"We were discussing it in the Council room and one thing led to another until they mentioned the Tau'ri. You guys stuck in their minds and they started wondering what exactly you do, besides kill every system lord you can find. They asked me, and I told them how we sought military and scientific discovery, but I couldn't give them specific details. Anyway, someone thought it would be good to know exactly what you guys do and suggested that one of us accompany you on some of your trips through the Stargate. So here I am."

"Okay, I get why they chose you, but I'm still a little fuzzy on what you want to accomplish. Do you want us to find a new home for you?"

"Not quite like that Jack. We don't expect you to find a new planet for us, but maybe you can pass along some addresses that could be suitable for us. You do planetary surveys anyway, you could just pass along your findings."

"So what's in it for us?"

"I'll tell you some of the things I know, show you positive signs that the Goa'uld are on the planet, things Teal'c might not even know, and generally answer all of the questions that you guys have. Plus, this gives me the added bonus of spending some quality time with my daughter. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Carter? If you stay here she'll be along soon. She has an appointment with the doc in about ten minutes." His face darkens as a thought crosses his mind. "Jacob, you're not going to flake on the whole knowledge thing are you?"

"No, Jack. Everything I know I'll tell you. Selmak might be another matter though." He nods in understanding as the door opens. I watched as a young lady, dressed in street clothes came walking through. She quickly stood at attention when she saw us.

"Perfect timing Hailey. Jacob, I would like to introduce you to Cadet Jennifer Hailey. She's also joining SG-1 for the summer." She looks shocked at the statement, but quickly schooled her features into the impartial mask the military favors. I walk over to where she's standing, offering her my hand before I remember I'm in my blues and throw a salute instead.

"Nice to meet you Cadet." The door opens again and I see my daughter come through and rush over to give her a big hug.

* * *

Sam

What a day. I had just finished a therapy session and was on my way to see Janet when I see dad. Turns out he's going to join us for a few months or so. How cool is that. It will be strange having him around so much. Two months of him here is almost the entire time I was growing up, at least until mom died. He tried to stay home more after that, but it was always awkward. Selmak really was the best thing that ever happened to him, not counting mom.

My leg is healing fine. Janet says it's almost back to full strength. In a few days, I can lose the crutches, and hopefully in a couple of weeks, she'll clear me for gate travel.

It'll be weird having dad on missions with us. Don't get me wrong, I love him and everything, but it'll just be weird. I think Cadet Hailey thinks I'm nuts for rushing up and hugging a General instead of saluting like the good little soldiers do, but as soon as I told her who he was, she started to relax.

I'm taking dad for a ride now, or is it the other way around. General Hammond thought it might be interesting if dad looked around Area 51 while he's here. Maybe he knows what some of that stuff is that we keep bringing back. Since my leg is hurt, dad has to do the driving from the airport to the base, but he convinced General Hammond to let me come along for some quality father daughter time. Not that I mind tagging along.

The guys will be going on their first mission in a few days. It will be the first one for SG-1 since we went to that planet. I'll be staying behind with Hailey, while everyone else gets to go play on another world. Sometimes life just isn't fair.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

Jack

Here it is; mission number three without any injuries. Maybe having Jacob here is good luck after all. I mean, finishing three missions with no injuries is practically impossible for this team.

Sam should be getting cleared for gate travel in a couple of days. Fraiser said to check back Friday and she'll give the final verdict on gate travel; either be this week or next. I hope it's this week. I miss having her out there. Jacob Carter is a great guy and all, but he's not the 'Carter' I'm used to.

Right now I'm packing up stuff for a camping trip. SG-1 was given four days downtime, so we decided to go camping. All of SG-1 is going, even Hailey and Jacob. I never thought that I would think of them as a part of SG-1, but something has changed these past few weeks. I really have to thank Hammond for making me work with Hailey. She can be pretty cool if she wants to be, funny sense of humor too. Just don't ask her any scientific questions until you find her mute button or you'll never get her to stop. She reminds me of Carter like that, but she doesn't quite know how to dumb it down for me yet. Give her time, she'll learn.

Jacob's another matter. I've always liked the guy; even when he got the snake err... Tok'ra, but I never thought he would be a team player. I pegged him as the type to lead or stay behind, but I was so wrong about him. He's a great member of the team. Best of all he hasn't flaked about the Goa'uld information he promised he would share. He's one of the best; no the best choice the Tok'ra could have made to join us. Alright, I've finished packing, let's go get the kids.

* * *

Janet

I finally caved. I gave in to the whining and cleared Sam for active duty. I was going to wait until next week, but when she came in for her check up, she looked like she was ready to take on the world. Knowing Sam, she probably will soon. So, I released her. They're gearing up for a mission right now. What will that be, number four without incident? Someone is going to make a lot of money in the betting pools if they don't have any trouble on this mission. I don't know exactly what the odds are at their safe return, but I'm sure they're pretty high.

Hailey is going to be staying behind again. She tries to put on a brave face, but every time Colonel O'Neill says no to going she is disappointed. She doesn't show it for long though and happily does whatever they tell her to do. She told me that it's still interesting here and not to worry about not going. The summer isn't over yet.

For today's mission, I have recruited Hailey as a babysitter. Cassie's normal babysitter had some family emergency to attend to back East. So, for the past few days, I've had to bring Cassie to the base with me. After introducing her to Jennifer, I could see Cassie liked her immediately. I'm going to let them take off so I can get some work done. I hope Hailey doesn't mind, but I know a secret that will more than make up for this.

* * *

Jennifer

I can't believe it. I finally get to go through the Stargate again. I remember sitting in the briefing room while they were talking about this planet they were going to next. As Daniel and Major Carter finished up their preliminary reports, Colonel O'Neill asked the General if I could come. I don't remember much after that. Major Carter must have taken me to the locker room because I'm dressed and geared up.

Now we're just waiting for the gate to open up. Simmons is calling out the chevrons up in the Control room. Five. Six. Seven. The gate whooshes and settles into the standing circle of water. Okay, I know that wasn't a very scientific description, but it is so mind boggling my scientific mind just shut down. Teal'c and Daniel step through first, followed by Colonel O'Neill. Now it's just the two Carters and myself.

I slowly approach the wormhole and stand at the event horizon. Man, I wish I could just play with the event horizon all day, just like kids play with puddles, but I know if I linger too much longer Major Carter will push me through again. I glance back and see Major Carter standing with General Carter. Smiling slightly, I turn back to the wormhole. It's now or never. I haven't waited over a month just to be left behind because I didn't step through. Taking a deep breath I take the plunge.

Coming out the other side I feel like I'm frozen stiff and a little nauseous. I've been told that's a normal feeling the first few times. Fortunately for me, it doesn't get past the mildly irritating stage. Moving down the stairs, I immediately look around the planet. It looks just like home, with a few minor changes. Actually, it looks like someone took a picture of a forest and let their kids color it all different colors.

To start with, the sky is red. Not a red red, but the kind of pinkish red you see during a sunset. The grassy field the Stargate is in is aqua colored. At least the dirt is still some shade of brown. About a hundred feet away is a forest. The leaves are deep violet while the bark is dark green. On the other side of the Stargate is a lake which at first sight looks blue, but is actually a greenish color.

"Alright campers. What should we do first? Ruins or Naquadah?" Colonel O'Neill's voice draws my attention back to the mission.

"It looks like there might be some promising deposits about five miles North of here Sir. The ruins are about seven miles Northwest." Major Carter was getting her bearings while she was talking and quickly pointed out the directions.

"Okay. Let's go ahead and grab the soil samples first and then move on to the ruins. Sound good Daniel?"

"Yeah sure Jack." Daniel sounds slightly disappointed but moves out without complaint.

"Teal'c, take point. I'll cover our sixes." With that, we were off. Off to meet the wizards as Colonel O'Neill always says.

* * *

Teal'c

We proceeded North until we came upon the Naquadah deposit Major Carter was interested in. It appears all the Naquadah has already been removed. After several hours Major Carter informed us of the negative test results. O'Neill decided to move toward the ruins Daniel Jackson wishes to observe. He is hopeful we will arrive with enough time to give Daniel Jackson a chance to start looking around while we assemble the campsite.

I believe we will be successful in our plan. While the journey to the mineral deposits was mostly uphill, the journey to the ruins is relatively flat and I find we are making extremely good time. I estimate it will be another hour before we are within sight of the ruins.

The other member of the team are talking to pass the time, with the exception of Daniel Jackson who continually looks ahead as if willing the ruins to appear. Major Carter and Cadet Hailey are discussing the lack of Naquadah but evidence of some other mineral they have discovered. One they have not seen before. Jacob Carter and O'Neill are discussing signs of Goa'uld. They believe the Goa'uld came here and mined all the Naquadah from this planet. Perhaps the ruins will provide some insight into the history of this planet.

* * *

Daniel

I can see them. The ruins. We're almost there. Probably another half hour or so and we'll be at their doorstep. The sun is still high in the sky. Jack will probably give me a couple of hours to look around before saying we need to set up camp. Maybe I can convince everyone to help me record everything. That would give me more time to study it before dark, and I'm sure that they'll look around anyway. Jack and Teal'c always look for possible dangers, Sam always looks for any technological wonders, and I'm sure that Jacob and Jennifer will look around, even if they're not looking at anything specific.

Oh, we're almost there. I think I see signs of a Scandinavian culture. Maybe they're descendants of a Norse group of people. It looks like most of the ruins are or were a city, but the group right in the middle looks like some kind of religious or cultural place. Maybe a temple or a library?

"Okay Daniel, have fun playing with the rocks."

"They're not rocks Jack, they are artifacts," I start my usual argument with Jack, only stopping when I realize he's teasing me. "While I'm having fun playing around here can you guys start getting some pictures of the city? I'm going to start on that group in the middle." I didn't even wait for their response as I start heading over to the temple. Yes, I definitely think it's a temple. The outside wall has carvings of an eye with a sun around it. I immediately think of Ra, but the rest of the architecture doesn't fit with an Egyptian society.

Pondering the question, I move further into the temple. Inside I see no further signs of an Egyptian society. Actually, I find no signs of anything. It looks like I'm in a long hallway with no decorations, no inscriptions, and no torch holders. Nothing but a door at the end. Maybe time has erased any carvings or paintings. Perhaps the door has saved the next chamber from the ravages of time. I move quickly to the end and cautiously open the door. It groans from disuse, but I finally manage to get it all the way open.

The room is amazing. There is practically no erosion at all in this room. The walls appear strong, and the ceiling is still intact. In fact, I don't even think I see any dust. I slowly scan the walls for any writing. The mostly bare walls tell me it definitely isn't Egyptian, so the symbol definitely isn't for Ra. On the far wall, opposite the door I just came through, is a giant carving of the symbol; an eye with a sun around it. Beneath the carving are three small holes evenly spaced along the bottom of the wall, the middle one directly under the carving.

"Wow. This is a nice room. What does the eye mean?" I turn around and am surprised to find the rest of SG-1 standing in the room with me. I didn't even hear them come in.

"I'm not sure Jack. It looks familiar, but I can't place it yet." I turn to face the carving again. "What are you doing here?"

"It's time to call it a day Daniel. We tried to call you, but you didn't respond." The radio. I remember back during lunch they were playing with the radios, so I turned mine off. I put on my best innocent face as I slowly grab my radio and turn it back on.

"Sorry Jack."

"That's what we figured. It's okay, just don't do it again. So what does the eye mean?"

"I'm not sure Jack, I just found the room. There are some carvings underneath the eye which might give us some clues." I start walking towards the carvings, pointing to the area that had caught my eye before Jack spoke. They were the only things dusty in the room.

"Don't touch anything Daniel." His words echoed around in my brain. He always says that, but like always his warning came too late. My fingers had already brushed past the carvings in an attempt to clear away some of the dust. I was about to turn around and tell Jack that I wasn't touching anything when suddenly white light shot out from the small holes and darkness enveloped me.


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

Jack

Man, what hit me? The last thing I remember was warning Daniel not to touch anything. Guess he didn't listen to me again. Will that boy ever learn?

First things first. I need to get my bearings. Can't do that with my eyes closed. I struggle to open my eyes, wincing at the brightness of the day. Blinking rapidly I give my eyes time to adjust while I concentrate on my body. Nothing seems hurt, I can still move my fingers and toes, and breathing isn't a problem, no aches or pains that tell me something is wrong. I do have a small headache, but it's getting better all the time.

Cautiously I sit up. Where the hell am I? I'm in a forest, but not the forest I was in before. Okay, I know I wasn't in the forest before, but the ruins were surrounded by forest. Now I'm in a rain forest. Now, I'm surrounded by massive trees and dense foliage. So dense, I can barely see the ground. The deafening sounds of birds and monkeys calling out to each other are all around me, while the barely audible sound of a river can be heard in the distance. The sights, sounds, and the heat remind me of the tropical rain forests of Ecuador.

I'm no scientist, and my knowledge of the different ecosystems is rusty to say the least, but I don't think you can go from a wood forest to a rain forest without traveling for a while. I think it's time to ask the scientists. I stand up and stretch my muscles. The sun is just rising, and since it was almost setting when we went to retrieve our errant archeologist, I think it's safe to assume we've been unconscious all night.

A quick look around reveals that I'm the only one around. Panic starts to build inside my head. Where are the others?

"Teal'c? Carter? Daniel?" Silence. Even the wildlife eerily stops their chatter, at least for a second. Okay, that's not good. Time to scout around a bit. I grab my knife, grateful that I still have it since my other weapons are gone, and make a mark in the nearest tree. Confident I could find my starting place, I begin to look around the forest, making a mental map as I searched for my missing teammates.

A few minutes after I started my search, I find something or someone. In this case, it's Carter. She's unconscious, but has a nice strong pulse. I check for injuries and thankfully didn't find any. I decide it probably would be safe to move her and take her back to the small clearing I awoke in. At least there, we would have a little advanced warning if a predator or an evil big guy with a club comes charging at us. Not much of a warning, but at least they won't be able to sneak up on us without us knowing about it.

An hour passes and Sam still hasn't woken up. I tried to do some more scouting, but I don't want to stray too far or be gone too long until Sam is awake. The fact that she's still unconscious has me worried. I double checked her for injuries thinking I might have missed something, but I still couldn't find anything. I can't help but wonder if there is something wrong with her, and I can't help because I can't see it. I don't know what else I can do but sit and wait. Something I never learned to do well.

* * *

Jennifer

Okay, something is wrong. I don't remember going to sleep, but I'm waking up. That's not right. I manage to lift my head up and see someone in a heap a few feet away. I slowly crawl over to them, noticing my surroundings as I do. How did we get into a desert?

Lost in my thoughts I don't even realize that I have reached this person until I hit them with my knee. Looking down I see the still form of Daniel. I start shaking his shoulder and calling out his name.

"Daniel. Come on Daniel, time to wake up." It seems to work and in a few moments he opens his eyes. He looks at me first before the scenery catches his eye. I sit back and offer him a hand to help pull him into a sitting position.

"This doesn't look like the temple."

"I don't want to sound like the Colonel here, but I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." I cringe inwardly. I didn't mean to say that out loud. I guess I might have been spending too much time with the Colonel.

"You're definitely right about that," Daniel says calmly, looking around and assessing the situation. How can he be so calm? Doesn't he realize we're going to die here?

"We are so going to die here." I didn't realize I said that out loud until Daniel looked at me.

"No we are not." He says firmly, but I am starting to panic and am having trouble focusing on him and close my eyes. He tries to keep me calm, but I am having trouble concentrating. 'OK. Focus,' I think. 'We've had survival training at the Academy. I know what to do.' I start mentally reciting the things we learned at class. That recounting, along with Daniel's continued reassurances give me some control back. Once I feel more controlled, I open my eyes and nod at him.

"Where do you think we are?" I ask him. He stands up and takes a few steps around before shrugging. I follow his lead and take a good look around the immediate area. "How do you think we got here?" I ask seeing no sign of any tracks.

"Maybe we were teleported." Of course. I remember reading about teleportation in some of the mission reports. I can't believe I forgot that was a possibility.

"But there was no indication of an advanced society," I protest. The debate is helping calm my panic, giving me something else to focus on.

"Advanced technology doesn't always come with a big sign," he tells me. "But you're right. By all accounts this was a dead world."

"Exactly. So how did we get here?"

"Maybe there is an advanced society here and they were hiding from us, or maybe they were forced to live underground. There's really no evidence to go on right now, but I do agree with you. There must be a technological society here somewhere."

"So what do we do?"

"First of all I think we need to find everyone else. Then we'll try to find this technological society." I nod and stood up. Thanks to the sand dunes we pretty much had a good view of everything. It didn't take us long to realize that there was nobody else around.

"I think we'll have to walk out of here and get some help."

"Walk? Out of the desert? Are you crazy?" My mind refused to follow where he was leading. Walking out of the desert was one of the stupidest ideas I've ever heard.

"Look it's not that bad. We'll take it nice and slow, take lots of breaks, and rest in shade whenever we can. We'll be fine."

"How can you say that? We're in the middle of a desert? People die when they're in the middle of a desert." Panic was again starting to set in again.

"No they don't." He sounded so calm. How could he be so calm? Simmons warned me about this team. I should have listened when he told me they get into trouble that most people can't even dream about. But did I listen? No. I jumped at the chance to go explore the galaxy.

"How can you say that? Have you ever been stuck in the middle of the desert?"

"Actually I have." Wait, what was that? I must be hearing things.

"What did you say?"

"Stop panicking, calm down, and I'll tell you all about it." I sit down and start breathing deeply. He's right, I need to calm down. After a few minutes, he decides that I'm calmer, and he sits down and to join me.

"A few years ago I was on a dig in the middle of the Sahara. We were taking the jeep into town to get supplies when the engine blew. We were stuck in the middle of nowhere, halfway between the two."

"What did you do?"

"We decided to walk into town. It took us three days to get there, but we made it. Got the supplies we needed and headed back to the dig. We even managed to stop by and get the old jeep working again."

"How was it?"

"Hot, but we did it. We did it then, and we can do it now." He was right. There really was no other choice. We could wait until someone came looking for us, but since we didn't even know where we were, the chances of someone else finding us before we died were slim.

"Alright, what do we do?"

"First, we need to get rid of some things. Leave everything you don't absolutely need behind. We need the packs to be as light as they can." I nodded and began pulling out the stuff from my pack. Daniel did the same thing. After fifteen minutes or so, everything we didn't need was scattered on the sand. We each had a couple of blankets, food and water, our personal medkits, flashlights, and some rope. The pack was much lighter; I'll give him credit for that.

"We'll have to ration the water. Two canteens full each. That should last us a few days, but unless we find another water source, we might have to make it stretch. We should be fine on food, but the heat will be a problem." I keep repeating my own survival training in my mind, amazed at how similar the two are. I briefly wonder if he had taken the survival training class as well, or if this is all from his personal experience. "Just keep it nice and slow, and let me know if you need to take a break. Don't worry about acting tough 'cause I'll be doing the same thing. We should take a five minute break every hour or so and anytime we see some shade. Watch out for signs of heat exhaustion and heat stroke. You know what the warnings are for those right?" I nod my head and he continues. "You ready?"

I stood still for a moment. Was I ready? Hell no. I wasn't one hundred percent sure that I could survive a walk through the desert, but Daniel was confident, and he gave me strength. So ready or not, here I come.

"Let's move Daniel." With that, we began walking towards the still rising sun.

* * *

Jacob

Oh man it is cold. I know I didn't bunk down in the middle of a snowstorm. Ice everywhere. That's all I see. Ice, ice, and more ice. I'm starting to sound like Jack. Guess I'm spending too much time around him. Let's see. Ice, ice, snow, ice, and something ... else. What is that? It's a green clump of ... something. A moving green clump of something. Could it be someone else? I suddenly realize that I'm alone. Where are the other members of the team?

The green clump moves again and starts to get up. Teal'c. I recognize him right away. He's the only one who can manage to look terrifying covered in snow.

"Teal'c? Are you okay?" I stood up and headed over in his direction. He was already standing up and looked like he was ready to move.

"I am unharmed Jacob Carter, but confused as to how we came to be in this place."

"You and me both Teal'c. The last thing I remember was being in the temple. Do you see the others around anywhere?"

"I do not. We should endeavor to locate them. They will not be able to survive such a frigid environment for long periods of time."

"I know Teal'c. Let's look around and see if we can find them." Teal'c quickly nods and heads off in one direction. I follow a few feet to the side. The sun is high in the sky so it's probably midday. If it's this cold now I don't want to see how cold it will get at night. Let's just find everybody and get the hell out of here.

A couple hours later and we haven't found anything. Nothing but ice and snow, and it's starting to get colder.

"Teal'c. We have to find some shelter or we'll never survive out here."

"We have not found the others yet." I shake my head.

"I know, but if we don't find some shelter we'll die. We can't help them if we're dead Teal'c." He reluctantly acknowledges my logic and we begin to gather up our belongings. Digging through the packs, we pull out the blankets and any spare clothing we can find. Anything to keep the ever growing chill back. Gathering up everything we need and abandoning everything else, we quietly began our new search.


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

Sam

What hit us? The last thing I remember was the temple. Daniel. Daniel must have touched something again. Will he never learn? I cautiously open my eyes only to have them fall shut again when the sunlight strikes them. Okay, that hurt, and it's not really helping my headache any. I try taking a few deep breaths to try to control the pain. After a few moments I'm ready to try again.

Taking one last breath, I slowly open my eyes. A small whimper escapes my lips, but I am able to keep my eyes open this time. I blink my eyes a couple times, trying to clear whatever is obviously affecting them. I can't be in a rain forest.

"Carter?" I turn my head quickly in the direction of the familiar voice. Almost too quickly. Black spots start dancing across my vision and once again I am forced to close my eyes and concentrate on my breathing.

"Hey Carter? You okay?" He's by my side in an instant, and I can feel his hand on my shoulder giving me support. All I can do is nod, not trusting myself to do anything more lest my headache comes back with a vengeance.

"Are we...?"

"In a rain forest?" he finishes my question. "Yeah. Couldn't believe it myself at first."

"How?"

"Don't know, but I bet Daniel touched something."

"You blame Daniel for everything."

"I do not. I blame his fingers." He moves his hand and I hear him shuffling around as he sits by me. "Sometimes I swear they have a mind of their own." We're both quiet for a minute before he starts talking again. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a headache. It will probably go away in a few minutes. How long was I out?"

"A long time. I was starting to get worried." The sincerity in his voice startled me. Filled by a sudden need to reassure him of my well being, I forced my eyes open yet again. I meet his gaze, and for a second, our eyes lock. I can see the relief in his eyes. Relief mixed with worry.

"Everyone else?"

"They're not here."

"Where's here?" I ask looking around again.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I've done a little scouting, enough to know that nobody's around, but I could have missed something. The forest's so dense that a Goa'uld with his entire entourage could be walking by ten feet away and we'd never know it."

"So they could be here somewhere?"

He shrugs. "I've tried the radios and all I get is static. I've searched the immediate area, and all I've seen are trees. I don't think they're here."

"So we get to go save the day again, huh Sir?"

"Exactly. I figure our best bet is to find the river I keep hearing. There's usually some kind of structures on the banks of rivers." I had just succeeded into pulling myself into a sitting position when he finished speaking. I think my shocked expression surprised him.

"What? I do know a few things." He just shrugs at my expression. "Just don't let it get around. I have a reputation to think about."

"Yes Sir." I can't hold back my smile as he puts on a lopsided grin and stretches his hand out to help me up. I accept his offered hand, laughing as he pulls me off the ground. A laugh that quickly dies in my throat as the world starts to spin before me. I vaguely feel the Colonel's hands on my shoulders holding me up as I fight the dizziness that enveloped me.

"Carter?" His voice sounds a mile away, but gradually the world stops spinning and his voice gets closer. "Carter? You okay?"

"Yes Sir," I reply quickly. A little too quickly for him though. He's staring at me intently. "You need to stop going to the gym. I came up way too fast." I try to deflect his concern and after a minute it works. He cautiously removes his left hand from one shoulder to grab his backpack of the ground. His right hand continues to support me. I let my head fall down, my eyes shut tightly in an attempt to control the dizziness. The world is slowly getting back to normal, just wavering a bit now and then. The snap of the buckles tells me he's ready to go.

I look up again, give him a small smile, and proceed to take a small step. I sway a bit, but don't fall. After a few more steps I decide I'm ready to go. I look around me, trying to find my own pack. As I start to reach for it, he comes over and gently grabs my outstretched hand.

"Leave it."

"Sir?"

"I've already gone through the packs. Everything we need fits into mine, so leave yours." I nod my head, and after a few seconds, he lets go of my hand and we start walking into the jungle. The Colonel's right about the dense foliage in here. I don't think I can see more than a foot in any direction. I can hear the sound of rushing water, and it seems to be getting closer.

Using his knife as a sort of machete, I watch as Colonel O'Neill tries clearing a pathway for us. It doesn't seem to be working very well though, but he tries to keep my spirits up with wisecracks and bad jokes. Any other time, I would appreciate his sense of humor, but right now I'm concentrating on my headache. The pain was beginning to fade, but after that little display of strength the Colonel did, the pain reared its ugly head again only stronger. It's taking all of my strength not to cry out.

"Hey Carter. Look what we found." Ahead is the river we've been listening to for who knows how long. It looks bigger than the Amazon, stretching out as far as I can see.

"Wow."

"Yeah wow. I'm not seeing any ... things. Are you?"

"No Sir, but look at the other side. Plains. Hills. No forest. No jungle."

"Isn't that a little ...weird?"

"Very weird, but..."

"I know. I'd rather be on the weird side than the jungle side too. See a good place to cross?" I take another step towards the river. Downstream I can see the beginnings of rapids, a few partially submerged boulders in the middle of the river before it turns the corner. Upstream looks calmer, although there really is no way to tell how fast it's moving.

"There Sir." I pointed to a group of trees that had somehow fallen into the river. They had fallen onto some rocks and together they had made a sort of makeshift bridge that should be easy for us to cross.

"That's my thought too. Lead the way Major."

"Yes Sir." I quickly walk over to where the trees have toppled. We were right. This is the perfect place to cross. The Colonel helps me onto the massive trunk. It's a pretty stable surface, big and relatively flat with lots of room to move around on. I start to move out with the Colonel a few feet behind me.

I'm passing the middle of the river when a wave of vertigo crashes over me. Suddenly, I feel myself falling. I thrash out with my arms to try and find something, anything to grab onto, but despite my best efforts to stay upright I can't. I hear the splash of the water seconds before the freezing cold grabs me. In a panic I continue to thrash about, trying to gain some control over my body, until I feel my head connect solidly with something and then darkness.

* * *

Daniel

I have no idea what to do. Sure, I'm playing like I know all the answers, but deep down inside I'm shaking with fear. No, not shaking. Shaking would produce movement, which would produce heat, and I think we have enough of that as it is. Let's say I'm chilling with fear. Yes, chilling. Much better.

We've been walking most of the day now. Around midday we stopped for lunch. After lunch, we decided it was just too hot to keep walking, so we took a two hour break. Afterwards, we pretty much walked in silence. Silence which I am grateful for. I'm putting up a brave front, and if Jennifer had been whining I don't think I could have taken it.

Jennifer has been great about this whole thing. I can tell she's scared to death. The military hasn't completely wiped away her ability to show feelings yet. Don't get me wrong, in a few more years she'll be as unemotional as Jack and Sam can be, but she's not there yet.

"Daniel? I'm sorry, but can we take a little breather?"

"Sure. In fact, why don't we go ahead and find a place to camp. It looks like the sun is about ready to set, and without the sun, the desert will be pitch black and cold. I don't want to be looking for a campsite then, how about you?"

"No. I think I would definitely like to have camp set up by then."

"Well, this place looks as good as any to camp. Go ahead and start setting it up. I'm going to climb that dune over there and have a quick look around, then I'll help with camp." She nods and starts digging through her pack for the things we'll need for camp. I head off toward the big dune. It's not very big, I've seen snowbanks that have been higher, but for a sand dune it's huge. Hopefully from the top, I'll have a pretty good view of the surrounding area.

I reached the top and took a look around. Just as I thought. Nothing but sand. No trace of any civilizations, no trace of any friends. I think it's safe to say that they aren't here. We were looking for them for a couple of hours before deciding we should start moving, but that brings up a very disturbing question. Where were they?

I turn back towards Jennifer. She's looking at me expectantly, hoping that I've found something that would signal the end of this nightmare.

"Nothing." I have to shout for her to hear me, for some reason the radios aren't working here. She starts digging through the pack again, and I start heading off to join her when I trip over my own foot. She turns toward me as I let out a startled yelp and start to fall. Unfortunately I start to fall the wrong way, down the other side of the dune instead of the side I was trying to walk down.

Oh well. No big deal. I used to roll down dunes all the time when I was a kid. Just roll down until you reach the bottom, and then just climb out again. At least there wasn't anything hard that I could hit my head on. Just sand, and sand was one of the soft... Ow! What was that? If I didn't know any better I could have sworn I just hit a wall.

"Daniel! Are you okay?"

A wall? I certainly don't see a wall, but I definitely felt one slamming into me. Yes, I've been thrown into so many walls that I definitely know what that feels like.

"Daniel?"

But if there is a wall, where is it? Is it invisible? I felt it at the end of my fall, right before I hit the bottom. Where is it now? I stand up and begin walking back toward the dune, waving my arms through the air in a desperate attempt to find it again. How could a wall be on the slope of a sand dune?

"Daniel! Are you okay?" I look up and see Jennifer standing on the dune I was just on.

"Do you see anything besides sand down here?"

"No Daniel." She's looking at me like I've lost my mind. Maybe I have. "Do you?"

"I don't, but I think we need to."

"You didn't knock your head did you?"

"Actually I did. On a wall."

"What?"

"As I was falling, I hit a wall."

"There's no wall down there. There's nothing but sand." She sounds a bit skeptical. Maybe she thinks the sun has finally gotten to me.

"I know." Okay. Think. I'm missing something here. "Something's not right. Something happened. Something's different."

"Well it is the first time I've let you out of my sight." Oh great. We're in a crisis and she's joking around. She's definitely been spending way too much time around Jack.

"This isn't really the time or place to be jok..." Oh my God. She was right. This was the first time we haven't been more than a few feet apart. "What did you do when I fell?"

"What do you mean? I came running after you, what else would I do?"

"It took you a few minutes to get to the dune, and then you had to climb uphill, right?"

"Yeah."

"All while I was plummeting downhill, getting farther and farther away from you."

"Daniel. What are you talking about?"

"I think there may be a connection with my wall and the distance between us. Go back to the campsite. I have a theory I want to test out."

"Go back and do what?"

"Just sit there for a second until I call you." After a moment's hesitation she turned and started walking back towards the gear. I climbed to my feet and started climbing a little higher on the dune. After a minute Jennifer yelled out she was there, and I started waving my arms in the air. I had no idea what I would find, even if I would find anything, but suddenly my outstretched hand came into contact with something solid. The wall.

Feeling my way down the wall, I stopped when I felt something different. It felt like a control pad of some kind. I gently start exploring it with my fingers when suddenly a door jumps to life in front of me. Outside, a long stone corridor greeted me.

"Jennifer. You might want to get the gear and get over here."

* * *

Teal'c

It has been a useless quest. Were my friends in this desolate environment, they would be dead by now. The sun has almost set, taking away what little warmth it spared us.

Our attempt to find shelter has also been a 'lesson in futility' as O'Neill has said in the past. We have been looking for hours, and as of yet have been unable to find anything other than ice and snow.

"Well, I guess we could always build a snow fort," Jacob Carter says dejectedly. "Don't know how useful it would be though."

"I am unfamiliar with that term. What is a 'snowfort' and how do you build one?"

"Teal'c, you don't know what a snow fort is? Didn't they ever take you out for a snowball fight?"

"What is a snowball?"

"And here I thought Jack was showing you all the essential human traditions. Well, if we're going to die here, I'm showing you what a snowball fight is first." He bent down and picked up a pile of snow, motioning me to do the same. "First you need snow. Grab a bunch and start shaping it until it looks like a ball."

Following Jacob Carter's actions, I cup my hands together, compressing the snow into a ball shape. Once I am confident that both the size and density could be used as a primitive yet effective weapon I again turn my attention to my companion.

"Now you throw it." I have noticed that in battle the success of projectile weapons is often associated with their speed. The velocity of this weapon must be extremely high in order for it to be successful in the fight that Jacob Carter spoke of. With this in mind, I throw the object with all my strength. I watch my companion's reaction as the snowball careens away from us at an impressive speed.

"Umm. Teal'c," he starts, "you're supposed to throw it at me, but not with enough force to kill."

"I thought we were fighting," I ask confused. To show mercy to your enemies is foolish.

"It's not a real fight Teal'c," Jacob explains, "It's just called that because you're throwing snow at each other. It's all for fun." He grabs a handful of snow, lightly packs it into a ball, and gently throws it into my chest.

"And the purpose of this activity?" I ask. The snowball broke apart upon impact, leaving a slightly damp area on my jacket.

"Entertainment." He looks at me. "You get snow on Chulak. You never played in it as a child?"

"Never," I reply.

"Well, you're never too old to start." He grabs another snowball and throws it at me. I easily dodge out of the way. "Now you got it."

"Would our time not be better spent looking for shelter?" My companion merely sighs.

"Look where Teal'c? If you have any ideas where we might find shelter I'm all ears." I cast my eyes around and realize he is right. "We are going to die here. Please just indulge an old man on last time."

"Of course," I bow my head.

"Let's separate a bit so we can really throw the snowballs." I do as instructed, happy I can at least do this for him. Over the last weeks I have become rather fond of this man. "This reminds me of when the kids were little," he says as our distance increased. "We took the kids to Colorado for a ski trip. The kids were so excited they couldn't wait until morning. Me and Mark went out back and had the biggest snowball fight ever. Of course Sam wanted to join in, but didn't quite have the range to take sides. Instead she just stood in the middle and threw snow everywhere." He lapsed into silence after that statement.

"Is this distance sufficient?" I ask trying to get his mind off the fact he will never see his children again. He glanced back, surprised at our distance.

"Yeah, this should be good." He takes a few more distracted steps backward before coming to an abrupt halt. "Teal'c?" he asks quickly. His vocal change gains my attention immediately. At the same time I realize what has caused the change.

"General Carter?" I ask, feeling the wall suddenly appearing behind me. I take a quick glance and am surprised to see only open area and snow, yet at the same time I can feel the solidness of the wall with my gloved hands. Looking over my shoulder I can see General Carter has experienced a similar phenomenon.

"What's going on?" I hear my companion ask. I take a few steps toward him and suddenly the invisible wall disappears. "Wait Teal'c," General Carter orders. "Go back." I retrace my steps and the wall reappears. "See if you can follow the wall to the left." I do and soon find another wall intersecting the one I am following. General Carter is soon following his own wall. "Stop there Teal'c," he orders. I immediately still my movements.

"Have you located anything?" I ask. I look around at the pristine landscape again. What technology exists that could explain this?

"I think I found some sort of control panel," he informs me. A few minutes later he gives a cry of triumph as a door appears in the middle of the snow. I cautiously make my way toward the door, wondering if it will disappear before I get there, but it remains stationary as I approach. I grab our packs on the way. Within a few seconds General Carter had opened the door.

Outside is a stone corridor, seemingly abandoned. I cautiously step through the door, senses alert for any sound of an intruder. Jacob Carter stepped through behind me, the door shutting close after him.

"Well, this is different. At least it's warm."

"Indeed." We both stand there for a few moments, letting the air warm our bodies.

"I have a feeling that everyone else is going to be in a room just like this one," Jacob Carter declares after a few minutes.

"As do I. Perhaps we should renew our search to find them."

"Just what I was thinking. Lead on Teal'c." I study my surroundings for a few moments. To the left of the door we exited, the corridor suddenly stopped to what O'Neill often referred to as a dead end. To the right the corridor extended several feet before turning. I went to the corner and cautiously peered around before stepping into the next corridor.

This corridor extended several hundred feet before it turned. I started down that corridor, Jacob Carter following diligently. As I approached the corner I could hear the faint sounds of movement. I signaled to Jacob Carter to prepare as the sounds gradually came closer.


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

Jack

"Carter!"

I yell her name as she starts to fall, my stomach churning sickly as I hear the sound of her head striking the wood. Immediately, I'm over to her position, reaching desperately to pull her out. Instead, I see her body quickly slip under the moving waters.

"Oh no you don't. You don't get away that easily Major." I don't actually remember jumping into the river, but the next thing I knew I was cold and wet. Very cold. The water was freezing. Realizing it will only be a few minutes until hypothermia kicks in, I call her name again. "Carter! Sam!"

I scan the river for any sign of her. Nothing. Taking a deep breath, I plunge under the water. It takes me a few minutes to find her and haul her up with me. I break the surface with a deep breath. Cupping my hand under her chin to keep her head above water, I slowly swim towards the shore. God is it cold. I can barely move my muscles. The cold water and strong current makes any physical movement unbelievably hard to do.

Glancing downstream, the rapids which were far away before are almost on top of us. Shit. The current is too strong; I can't get us to shore before we reach the rapids. With no other option except to ride it out, I double check my grip on Carter while I prepare as best I could for the bumpy ride. Well, at least I wasn't disappointed. The couple times the current calmed down I tried to check on Sam. She was unconscious, a nasty looking gash above her temple. I try my best to shield her from the rocks whenever I can, but it was as if the river had a mind of its own.

It's starting to calm down again. That's the good news. The bad news is that the river carved its way into a canyon. Nothing but steep canyon walls surrounded us, and there's no way I can climb up unless I leave Carter, and that is not an option. Looks like we're going all the way. Up ahead I can see another group of rapids. By the amount of frothing and churning waters, I can tell it will be worse than the ones we just left. Beyond the rapids I can see a small part of the forest before the river dips out of sight. A waterfall; judging by the sound of its roar, it must be a pretty big one.

"Hang on Carter. This might get a little bumpy." I take a second to look down at her face. She's still unconscious, her skin starting to turn blue from the cold. My hand, which is still holding her head above water, is also turning blue. Carefully I flex my fingers; relieved they aren't frozen completely, before re-adjusting my hold on her. I haven't been through all this just to lose her now. I don't go through severe hypothermia for just anyone you know. Oh man, the cold is really starting to affect my mind. I, no we, definitely need to get out of this river soon.

Okay, ready for round two with the rapids? This group is definitely worse. The water is moving faster now. The canyon walls are getting closer and closer toward the end, funneling the water to one point. More rocks with jagged edges are sticking out all around us. A number of mini waterfalls appear at different times.

Need to focus here. We're starting to move into the rapids again. I can't help her if I get hurt. I'm caught in a torturous maze of twists and turns, my sense of up and down being tested again and again as the river tries to drag us under. I try to get over to the river banks, but every time I move, the river decides to keep us for another spin cycle. Now I know what being in a washing machine feels like.

Focus damnit. It's getting harder and harder to do. The cold and my own exhaustion are starting to affect my head, and the pain really isn't helping either. I don't think there is one inch of my body that isn't going to be black and blue after this mission. Not the little 'oh I'm sorry you got in the way, would you like me to get you some aspirin' bumps either. It feels like the river is trying to body slam me into every rock. I don't think Carter is getting off much better either.

Finally, the canyon is opening up and the forest is reclaiming the banks. The water is a little calmer, but not by much. Hopefully, it will be enough for me to get Carter over to the riverbank so we can get out of here. I start heading toward the bank, dragging Carter behind me and ignoring the protests my tired muscles are sending me, when I hear another noise. My cold, pain filled mind is slow to catch on, but eventually I realize what that deafening roar means. The waterfall. It's coming up fast, too fast. My sudden rush of adrenaline gives my tired muscles the energy boost they need as I start frantically swimming toward the shore.

Suddenly, my hand hits something other than water. I let out a huge sigh of relief. After firmly grabbing onto the fallen log, I glanced over at the river again only to discover I was in one of the last safe places before the waterfall. A few more minutes and we would have been dead. Shuddering with this thought in my mind, I really want to get out of here now.

I'm able to keep Carter from slipping underwater by flinging her arms over a nearby log. I then try to pull myself up onto the log, but my cold, exhausted muscles have finally had it and I slip back into the water. After resting a bit, I try again only to fall back down. Man, I'm getting to old for this stuff. Forcing my way back to Carter, I move her around so her back is pressed up against me, her head lifelessly resting on my shoulder as I grab her around the waist with one arm and grab onto the log with the other. It's so cold. I'll get Carter out of here, just need to rest for a minute first.

* * *

Jennifer

"Daniel," I ask as we come to another intersection, "do you think the others are in here?" After finding the door to our little fun room, we began searching for our missing companions.

"I'm pretty sure we'll find the rest of SG-1 around here... somewhere."

"What do you think this place is?"

"Some sort of lab maybe?" We have been wandering around the different hallways for a twenty minutes now and have very little to show for it. The first few hallways had been filled with different sized rooms. As each of the rooms had a similar control panel on the inside as our room, I thought they would all be capable of creating the same holographic reality as we saw. But I couldn't get any power to them to know for sure. "Whatever it is, it's been deserted for a long time."

"Why do you say that?" I asked. He pointed to the thick layer of dust on the floor, our footprints looking harsh and out of place in the hall. "Someone had to bring us here and turn those rooms on."

"Maybe," he conceded, but I got the feeling he wasn't really agreeing with me more than he was placating me. We turned another corner and found another hallway full of these rooms. I stopped and fiddled with another control pad at one of the doors, cursing again when I didn't have any of the gear I needed.

"How much power do you think would be needed turn on all the rooms at the same time?" I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I'm not sure," Daniel admits. "There's really no Earth based technology similar enough to compare it to. Even if there was, it would depend on the size of the complex." He looks over at me. "Why?"

I stop looking at the useless control panel and start walking down the hall, Daniel at my side. "It has to be abandoned a long time to get this dusty right?" I ask, indicated our footprints in the dust behind us. Daniel nods his agreement. "So if they're gone I was wondering how we got in here."

"You think there is an automated process that put us here." It wasn't a question and I could see Daniel had reached the same conclusion. "Probably triggered by something in the ruins. The Eye."

"Maybe," I conceded. "But if the Eye transported us here, something here might be able to get us back." He perked up at the suggestion then turned to look at the darkened rooms we kept passing.

"Assuming we have enough power to use it." I nod and turn the corner, stopping in my tracks when we do not turn into another hallway as was expected, but rather a large room with what appeared to be computers lining the wall. "A control room?" Daniel asked excitedly as I made my way to the computers. I tried turning them on with no success. Apparently the power shortage was more than just the rooms. Sighing, I turned back to Daniel who was looking intently down another hallway. I'm about to ask him what he thinks when he silences me with a look. Drawing his knife he quietly makes his way down the hall. I quietly follow him, stopping only when he did right before a corner. Bracing himself, he flings himself around the corner. I follow him a second later only to be met by some familiar faces.

"Teal'c! Jacob! Are you guys alright?" Daniel asks, lowering his knife.

"Daniel Jackson, Cadet Hailey. It is good to see you again." I see they are each lowering their weapons as well.

"You two look a little over done. Where have you guys been?" asked General Carter giving us each a quick pat on the shoulder.

"Oh, we've been traipsing around in the desert in the other hallway," Daniel shrugged.

"Daniel, I should have guessed you'd end up in a desert. You guys okay?"

"We're fine General," I quickly report relieved more that I care to admit to find the General and Teal'c. Now if we could just find Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter then we could get out of here.

"That's good. Now what do you say we go find our two stragglers."

"I believe that would be prudent."

"I can't agree with you more Teal'c. Let's go." General Carter shifts his pack and sets off back the way we just came. I silently bring up the rear. They pause for a minute in the room before Daniel points them through a third doorway. Up ahead Daniel and General Carter are talking, relaying their respective experiences, as we search through more and more corridors. Daniel starts laughing at something about a snowball, but I didn't quite catch it. Oh well, guess I'll hear about it later.

"Over there." We all rush to where Teal'c is pointing. It's a door similar to the hundreds we've seen before, but this one is different. The small panel next to the door is glowing.

"I think the lights mean that it's on."

"I agree with Cadet Hailey. I also think this is a probable location of Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill."

"Well there's only one way to find out. What say we open it up and go say hi to the neighbors." Daniel walks over and studies the panel for a few minutes before he tentatively touches the colored symbols. After a few minutes, the door opens to reveal a lush looking jungle.

"Now that's not fair," Daniel whines. "We got the Sahara, you got the Arctic, and they get the rain forest. Why can't they have the extreme temperatures for once?"

"It could be worse Daniel. They could have gotten the beachfront property, or a little deserted tropical island."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Jacob. Any ideas on how we can find them in there? The underbrush is so thick we could walk right past them without even knowing it?"

"What about the radio?" Teal'c quickly checks the radio at General Carter's suggestion. All it does is make a very annoying static sound. "Great. They could be anywhere in there. It will be like searching for a needle in a haystack."

"Not necessarily Sir."

"What do you mean Hailey?"

"Well Sir, they are literally the center of their world right now. Distance wise, we should be relatively close to where ever they are."

"Or else they'd hit the wall," Daniel added, understanding lighting his eyes.

"Sir, if we start looking, we should be able to find them easily."

"Let's do it," the General orders. "Teal'c, I don't suppose you can track them in here can you?"

"I cannot, however I believe I hear the sound of running water. I believe Colonel O'Neill would try to follow the river." General Carter nods in agreement.

"Move out."

We start to make our way through the jungle. It's slow going, but we eventually find the river Teal'c heard.

"Whoa," I whisper. I can't believe my eyes. We found the river, but the opposite bank had an entirely different biosphere. How can it go from a rainforest on one side of the river to a deciduous forest on the other?

"How is this possible?" the General asks, coming to stand next to me.

"It is all a computer program," Daniel reminds us. I slap myself in the head for forgetting that key information. "A very old computer program."

"A glitch," I speculate. "Maybe the program degraded and pulled information from a similar setting."

"Either way," the General adds, "Sam and Colonel O'Neill should be around here somewhere." The statement shakes us out of our shock and we all quickly scan the area, looking for any sign of Colonel O'Neill or Major Carter.

"I don't see them Daniel."

"Neither do I. Wait. Is there something in the river?" We all turn to examine the riverbank closer. Teal'c, who is already climbing down the incline, goes to look at the area Daniel is pointing to.

"I require assistance!"

* * *

Jacob

"I require assistance!" When Teal'c needs help you know it's not good. I rush over to the area with Daniel and Jennifer behind me. Teal'c is already crossing fallen trees and a maze of branches trying to get to the river. Quickly climbing down after him, I look around the river trying to see what is drawing his attention. Instinctively, I know it must be Jack and Sam, but it's still a shock to see them in the water. Jack is holding onto Sam with one hand while somehow keeping a grip on the fallen log with the other. Sam looks completely out of it, with Jack not too far behind.

Teal'c has almost reached them. The top of a huge waterfall can be seen a quarter of a mile down the river. No way in hell would the two of them survive the drop. We have to get them out now. The only problem facing us is that the river is moving very fast, and we will be pulling them against the current. To make matters worse, there isn't enough room for everyone to be on the bank. What kind of a place is this?

"General Carter, I do not believe this tree will support our combined weight. We will need to remove Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter one at a time. I can pull O'Neill out of the water, but you will need to carry him to a safer position. Once you are clear of the tree, I will remove Major Carter and join you."

"Okay. Let's do it." Daniel reaches into his pack and hands me some rope. Damn, not enough to pull them out from here, but Teal'c can use it to secure one of them to himself while we get the other one out. Explaining my plan, I throw the rope to Teal'c. Teal'c catches it easily and carefully crosses the log as far as he can go. This will be a tricky rescue. Somehow, he will have to get Jack moved over to where I can reach him while keeping a grip on Sam at the same time. I go over to the log and move out as far as I possibly can.

Teal'c carefully ties the rope around his waist and lies down on the log before reaching out to grab Jack's arm. The log we are standing on sinks lower into the water and starts groaning as Teal'c partially pulls Jack out of the water. He loops the other end of the rope around Sam and makes sure she is secure before gently removing Jack's death grip he has on Sam. Jack starts to struggle, but is so weak he doesn't stand a chance against Teal'c. Once he separates the two, he pulls Jack in my direction.

I'm prepared for the wet Colonel to be thrust in my arms, but I'm not prepared for the cold, wet Colonel. That water must have been pretty close to freezing. More importantly, though, the shock of how cold he was causes me to just stand there for a second. A second that we do not have. The weight of three men was more than the poor wood could stand. It sinks even lower into the river, and the ominous sound of wood splintering can be heard. Cursing my inactivity, I slowly retrace my steps, praying that the log stays intact until Teal'c and Sam are safe.

Thankfully my prayers are answered. As I reach solid ground, the wood again rises to its semi floating position, and the splintering sounds stop. That didn't mean they were out of the fire just yet though.

"Here, let me take him." Daniel's soft voice pulls me from my thoughts of Sam. I turn my gaze from watching Teal'c back towards the shore where Daniel and Hailey last stood. Immediately, I'm met by Daniel's concerned face and reaching hands. Carefully, Daniel wraps his arms around Jack, easing him off my shoulders. I watch as he oh so carefully places the Colonel's lifeless form down on to a blanket that's spread out on the ground and quickly wraps the sides around him. Hailey, knowing what to do, quickly drops to her knees beside them, with the open med kit in her hands.

With Jack being looked after, my fatherly concern for Sam returns. I look back again at Teal'c, who is bent over the edge, preparing to retrieve her. Slowly, he pulls her soaked body up and scoops her into his arms. As he carefully makes his way across the log, I can't help but notice how her arms dangle lifelessly or the almost blue coloring of her skin. Were we too late? As soon as Teal'c was off the log, he started running in our direction.

"Here Teal'c." Hailey calls, pointing towards another laid out blanket. Teal'c gently lays her down, and then looks over at Daniel.

"What is the condition of O'Neill?"

"Umm... I think he'll be fine. It looks like it's mainly bumps and bruises. Some scrapes, but only a couple of them are bad. Our biggest worry is hypothermia. We really need to get him warmed up."

"Same thing with Major Carter" Hailey says as she's examining my daughter. "Bumps, bruises, and a nasty looking cut on her head. She might have a concussion. Hypothermia is definitely her greatest concern. We need to warm them up fast." She quickly finished bandaging Sam up and wrapping her in the blanket.

"Can we start a fire?" I ask.

"I don't know Sir. Remember, none of this is real. It's a virtual reality... holograms and such. I don't know if we could even start a fire let alone if we could get heat from one."

"The river is freezing cold. If the water can be cold, then a fire can be hot."

"Jacob Carter, I recommend we depart immediately."

"Why Teal'c?"

"Is that not the approaching front of a storm?" Teal'c pointed across the river. Sure enough there were big black clouds heading our direction. Perfect.

"Can we sit it out?"

"There is not enough time to find shelter." Teal'c's right. It could take us hours to find shelter, assuming there is shelter around here. Then there's the problem of not having enough supplies to sit through the storm, not if we want to warm up Jack and Sam.

"Okay, we're going to leave these damn fake world and get back into the real world, find some decent shelter, and settle down for the night. Hailey, find us a way out of this maze. Teal'c you take Jack. I'll take Sam. Daniel bring up the rear. If all else fails we can bring them back to the desert." Teal'c and Hailey nod and move back toward Jack and Sam, gathering up their things and getting Jack and Sam ready to travel. Daniel stands next to me, watching as they finish binding any wounds and wrap a second blanket around them.

"Is it safe to move them?" he asks quietly. A bolt of lightning flashes nearby and an ominous rumbling follows soon after.

"I don't know Daniel, but we don't exactly have a choice here. Come on, let's go." Hailey takes off for the door when they are finished. Teal'c and I gather our charges in our arms and wait for the door to open. It starts raining just as Hailey calls us over and we gratefully leave the storm behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

Jack

Cold. Lots of cold. That's the first thing I'm aware of. I haven't been this cold since that time in Antarctica. Did the gate malfunction again? No, that can't be right. We weren't even by the Stargate. Closing my eyes tighter I try to remember what happened. I remember being at the ruins, then in a jungle, then in some water. Oh shit. Carter fell in. Did I get her out? The last thing I remember was grabbing that branch. Gotta find her. Gotta make sure she's okay.

"Jack? Jack can you hear me?" I stop struggling at the words. Only now do I realize that there were a pair of arms around me. Someone was holding me.

"Jack?" Daniel? Must just be my imagination.

"Come on Jack. I know you're in there." Nope. That has to be Daniel. No way can my imagination be that annoying.

"Come on, open your eyes and I'll be quiet." That sounds like a good tradeoff. I can do that. I struggle to open my eyes, wincing when the light hits them.

"Nice to see you Jack." Daniel. So, it was him after all. What is going on here? I try to ask him, but no sound comes out from my dry throat. Daniel quickly reaches over and grabs a canteen. He carefully lifts my head up and gives me a couple of sips. The water not only soothes my throat it helps banish the fog that enveloped my brain.

"Thanks Daniel." He nods and sets the canteen aside before grabbing the blanket and lying down beside me again, wrapping his arms around me.

"Uh, Daniel? I know your one of my best friends and all, but isn't this a little overboard?" He gives a chuckle, which I felt more than heard.

"This wasn't exactly the way I wanted to spend my night either. We didn't think you'd want to be cuddled with Cadet Hailey, and Teal'c would probably crush you like a beer can, so I got the job." Okay, I'm missing something.

"What happened?"

"You were in the river when we found you. Teal'c and Jacob were able to pull you out, but you were bordering on hypothermia. This was the fastest way to warm you up."

"What about Carter?" I ask quietly. If I was bordering on hypothermia she certainly was suffering from it. I remember she had been so cold.

"They got her out too. She's over there with Jacob." Turning my head, I followed the path his finger pointed out. On the other side of the clearing was another pile of blankets. Jacob can barely be seen in the fading sun. He's holding something securely in his arms. That must be Carter.

"Teal'c? Hailey?"

"They're out collecting firewood. Just close your eyes Jack. Time to go to sleep." I wanted to protest, there were so many things that I should be doing right now, but my body decided to listen to Daniel. I tried to keep my eyes open, but it became harder and harder until they finally closed.

The next time I opened my eyes, a roaring fire greets me. The sun, which was setting before, is completely gone, and in its place are two full moons. For a second I wondered why we needed the fire when both moons were shining so brightly, but I quickly abandoned the thought and simply enjoyed the warmth it brought.

My sleeping buddy left me close to the fire. The heat feels good, and I started to remember why I was so cold. The river. Carter. Daniel said something about getting her out. That must be her on the other side of the fire. Like me, she's covered in a couple of blankets, but she still has her sleeping buddy. I wonder where mine wandered off to.

Turning my head to see past the fire, I can see Daniel talking with Teal'c and Hailey. What are they talking about? Hope Daniel doesn't want to go traipsing off on another rock run. Nah. Teal'c wouldn't let him, especially at night. I start to feel myself drifting off. Whatever it is, they'll have to tell me about it in the morning.

* * *

Daniel

Well, morning has finally come. I don't think I've ever had such an eventful night, not counting the times Jaffa chased us. Jack woke up a few times during the night, though I'm not sure how much he remembers. Mostly, he woke up long enough to sip some water and then crashed out again. He's doing better though. After Teal'c started that fire, he seemed to be warming up fine on his own. At least we were able to find some dry clothes for him. Getting him into dry clothes is definitely something I won't forget for a long time. Jack looks like he's going to survive this night with nothing more than a mild case of embarrassment.

Sam's another story though. For some reason it's taking her longer to warm up. Even with the fire, she still feels cold when you touch her hands or face. She's not showing any sign of consciousness either. Not even a twitch last night. Jacob's been spending all his time with her. I can tell he's worried. We all are. One positive thing. Teal'c saw some smoke in the sky last night. It might be a village or town. Maybe they'll help us. Sam and Jack could certainly use medical attention.

We have no idea where the Stargate is. When we found a way out of the laboratory, we found ourselves in a valley surrounded by tall mountains; red sky, blue grass, purple trees, and everything. It was actually a beautiful sight, one I might appreciate as soon as we get home. I can't help but wonder how we are ever going to get home.

Oh man. I think Jack is rubbing off on me. He's usually the one to worry about the small stuff like getting home. Speaking of Jack, it looks like he's waking up. "Hey Jack. How are you feeling?"

"Ugghh."

"Not quite the answer I was hoping for." I give him the canteen. He takes a few sips before looking around.

"Thanks Daniel."

"How much do you remember?"

"Bits and pieces. Lots of cold." He shivers unconsciously.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Better." He reaches his hand out and puts it on my shoulder before Jack is replaced with Colonel O'Neill. "What's our situation?" I explain to him about the simulated environments and our own adventures in them. Then I told him about rescuing him and Sam and eventually finding our way out of the building.

"We don't know where the Stargate is. Teal'c saw some smoke in the sky last night and went to check it out. Hailey went with him. Sam is still unconscious. Jacob's with her." He nods as my story ends.

"What about supplies?"

"Much of our stuff had to be gutted, and anything you and Sam were carrying was lost. We have some food, canteens for water, a few blankets, flashlights, and the medkits."

"GDO?"

"Yeah," I nod, "we still have that, but it won't do us any good until we find the Stargate."

"We can work with that," he reassured himself before looking at me. "You're all okay," he asks again.

"We're all fine. You and Sam took the brunt of the beating this time."

"Well, I know I've felt better," he murmured, stretching out his sore muscles. "What about Carter?"

"Like I said before, she's still unconscious. Like you, the river roughed her up. Mostly bumps and bruises, but she does have a pretty bad gash on her forehead. It was bleeding most of the night, but we think we've got it stopped now. Other than that she's having a hard time warming up." That got immediately got his attention.

"Hard time warming up? Why?"

"We don't know. She's over by the fire if you want to check on her." Jack was standing up and on his way before I finished the sentence. I quickly follow him over to where Sam and Jacob are laying.

"Jack. Nice to see you up and around." Jacob glanced up when he heard the sound of our footsteps.

"Jacob," he acknowledged, all the time his eyes never leaving his second. "How's she doing?" I reached out and grabbed her hand, giving her a quick squeeze.

"Better. She's starting to get warm again. I was worried most of the night though." Jacob was right. Her face was still pale, but at least she didn't feel like an ice cube anymore. About time.

"Jacob, I'm sorry." I could almost feel the guilt oozing out of Jack as he looked at her still form.

"For what?"

"I should have gotten her out of the river sooner."

"Jack. Listen to me." He adopted his best command voice, one that I rarely hear from him. "You did everything you could. There's no reason to feel guilty. You did a good job."

"He's right Jack. You saved her life. That's not something to feel bad about." Following his earlier actions, I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder. He nods, somewhat assured. "Feel like having some breakfast? We have a wonderful selection of gourmet MRE's to choose from."

* * *

Teal'c

Cautiously I look over the small village. Cadet Hailey crouches next to me. She is amazed at the village. This is the first time she has seen an organized group of people on another planet. I, however, have seen much throughout my travels as First Prime of Apophis and as a member of SG-1.

"Teal'c. Look at it. This is so cool. It's like looking at history."

"Indeed." After Daniel Jackson had said the same thing, I inquired about his meaning. When he explained that the cultures populating these worlds were carrying on the traditions and lifestyles of ancient and sometimes extinct cultures, I found I could understand his excitement on these findings. Cadet Hailey is showing the same excitement now, although not for the same reason as Daniel Jackson. Cadet Hailey is amazed that, as O'Neill puts it, 'stuff is out there'.

Motioning to Cadet Hailey I begin to move back to a safe distance. After walking for a few minutes, I stop and allow Cadet Hailey to join me. I jump as I feel her hand on my shoulder. I did not think she would join me that quickly, nor did I hear her approach.

"Whoa Teal'c." She puts her hands up in a non threatening manner. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You did not," I immediately counter.

"Okay." She does not look convinced. I do not blame her.

"We must rejoin the others and tell them of our discovery."

"Wait Teal'c. Shouldn't we go meet the natives or something? I mean they're here. We're here. Maybe they'll be able to help us." I shake my head at her naivety while appreciating her enthusiasm.

"I doubt that they will be of any assistance. Their technology appears to be primitive. I doubt they would have any advanced medicines that could be of assistance to either Colonel O'Neill or Major Carter."

"That doesn't mean we should just walk away. Maybe they can help us, maybe they can't. We'll never know until we go meet them. Who knows, maybe they can help us in other ways."

"Such as?" I ask, letting her have some leeway.

"Maybe they know where the Stargate is. Maybe they would be willing to share some of their food." She is trying to sway my decision to leave. Perhaps I will give her a taste of her own medicine.

"Maybe they are a warrior race who will kill us the moment we enter the village. Maybe they are a cannibalistic race that will 'invite us for dinner.' Maybe they have a tradition of sacrificing travelers to their God. Maybe..."

"Alright, alright. I get your point," she concedes, frowning a little. "I just think we should go say hi."

"Perhaps we will, but not yet. Now our main priority is the safety and well being of O'Neill and Major Carter. As they did not have any obvious advanced technology, we must not put ourselves in a potentially dangerous situation."

"I know." She lets out a defeated sigh as she leans against a tree. "I guess we should get back to the others then. Tell the others of our findings and then decide what to do next."

"That would be the best decision. Would you like the honor of leading the way?"

"Sure Teal'c." She gives me a brief smile before gathering her equipment and heading out. Following her, I keep a discreet eye out for any dangers. I had thoroughly examined the area on our trek to the village and found no signs of danger, so I feel comfortable in letting her lead. As we started back, my mind begins to wander. I find myself dwelling on non consequential things. When I am on Earth, I find that I often will allow my mind to wander like this, but it is highly inappropriate to allow the same luxury when on a mission. I usually show more self control than this, but despite my best efforts my daydreaming continues. It comes as a great surprise when I find we have rejoined the rest of SG-1. Did we not just depart?

"Hey Teal'c. Glad you could join us."

"O'Neill. I am pleased to find you well."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say 'well', but I'm doing better." I take in O'Neill's appearance. He is still shivering slightly, even though he has a blanket draped around his shoulders, but he is awake and moving which is comforting.

"That is good news O'Neill. How is Major Carter?"

"Better. She's still unconscious, but she's starting to warm up now. We're hoping she'll wake up sometime soon." It is Daniel Jackson who answers as he approaches us. Jacob Carter follows him slowly. They left Major Carter by the fire, which was still burning despite it being midday.

"Any news Teal'c?"

"Indeed, O'Neill. We found a village; however, upon closer examination they did not appear to have any advanced technology. In fact, they appeared quite primitive."

"What about the Stargate?"

"We found no sign." O'Neill was not happy with this revelation.

"Daniel how are we doing food wise?"

"The best I can figure, we have enough for three or four days." O'Neill appears thoughtful for a moment before deciding on a course of action.

"Tomorrow morning we're going to head to the village. Daniel will do his peaceful explorer act and try to get us some food and shelter. While we're there try to find out anything about the Stargate. As soon as we can, we hit the road and go home."

"What about Sam?" Daniel Jackson asks softly.

"Hopefully, she'll wake up before then. If not, we'll decide what to do tomorrow. In the meantime, let's try to find as much water as we can."

"Sir," Cadet Hailey begins timidly. O'Neill looks at her and nods for her to continue. "I would like to go back to the laboratory and investigate a little more." O'Neill looks resigned and glared at Daniel Jackson.

"I already asked him," Daniel Jackson tells us slyly. "I was telling him what happened to us and asked if there was a way we could stick around a couple of days before heading out."

"Scientists," O'Neill mumbles playfully as he sits down by the fire. "Stock up on water and then you, Daniel, and Teal'c can spend the rest of the day in playland." I sigh inwardly at his decision, although I would have made the same. If there is any chance a device in that laboratory could return us closer to the Stargate it must be explored.

O'Neill dismisses us with a wave of his hand. Daniel Jackson and Jacob Carter return to Major Carter's side. O'Neill is sitting next to the fire. He is still suffering from the effects of hypothermia and is attempting to warm his body, but I can see his mind is running through the different possibilities of our situation. Cadet Hailey has gathered as many canteens as possible and is looking at me expectantly. Inclining my head, I take half of them and head toward the small stream we discovered. It appears that I will not be allowed to rest quite yet.

* * *

Sam

Voices gradually draw me back from the silence I was stuck in. I can't make out any words yet, but I find comfort in the soothing tones. Cold. So cold. Warm arms suddenly surround me. Feels good. Feels so good.

I don't remember drifting off again, but the next time I get to my almost aware state I can tell that the arms are gone. The warmth isn't though, which is good because I'm still so cold. Before I start wondering where the warmth is coming from, I feel myself drift off again.

The next time I awoke I again felt arms around me. It felt good as the warmth entered me. I still felt cold, but not freezing. For a minute, I thought about thanking whoever was holding me, but after a few minutes of unsuccessfully trying to move any, muscles I decided that a conversation was way over my head.

The silence is still there, calling me, beckoning me back. No. I don't want to be there. Pushing the silence away I focus on my surroundings. I can hear the sound of a breeze through the trees, the sound of a fire crackling as it burned, and the sound of birds chirping in the distance. I could even hear the sound of voices. Still can't make out words, but I can tell who's speaking. Dad, Daniel, and Colonel O'Neill. That's good. It means they're safe. I was trying to remember why they weren't safe when the silence claimed me again.

Voices. Again voices drag me from the darkness. I can feel something on my lips, and I can actually make out what the voices are saying this time.

"Sam, come on. Just a little sip." It's dad, and he sounds worried.

"Jacob, it's not working." Daniel too.

"It has to work. She needs water." Water sounds good right now, but I can't open my mouth and take a sip. My strength is gone, and I'm so tired.

"Maybe you should try again in a couple of hours."

"Maybe. I just can't shake this bad feeling hanging over me."

"Sam will be okay Jacob. We got them out in time."

"I'll just feel better when she opens her eyes and tells me that."

"I know Jacob. I know." A silence filled my ears now. No. Keep talking. I need something to latch onto. I have no idea why, but I need to hear you. Need to follow the sound of your voice back home. Your voice is the light that is guiding me home, don't turn it off now. Daniel. Dad. Please help me.

"You look tired Jacob."

"To be perfectly honest, I am. Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Shouldn't Selmak help with that?"

"I guess she didn't get much sleep either." Silence again. The silence is drawing me away, beckoning a peace that seems so nice. No. I must fight it. Voices. I need voices to guide me back. It will be easier to resist the silence when I get back. I know this. Not quite sure how I know this, but I do know this.

"Do you want to get some rest? I can stay if you want."

"No Daniel. I'm fine. Thanks though."

"Okay. I'm going to check on Jack. Try to get some rest." Silence ascended and I could hear Daniel walking away, leaving me and dad alone. No. Please. Don't rest. Talk. I'm so close to coming home.

"Sam. I don't know if you can hear me, and I never really was good at this emotional thing, but I need you to come back to me kiddo. I can't save the galaxy without you. If you're not here I don't even care about the galaxy. I'll become a crusty old recluse who will chase people out of my house with a zat gun. Then Mark will really hate me." He chuckled a bit and held the canteen up to my lips again. Water sounds good, why can't I drink any?

"Sam. I need you to know that you are the most important person in my life. Me and Mark are trying, but we'll never have what you and I do. I lost so much time when you were growing up. I guess I never really understood what parenthood was until Selmak. All the joy and love her hosts had when watching their own families grow." He pauses and gently clasps my hand. Please don't stop. I'm almost there.

"I had joy and love too Sam. Next to your mother, I've loved no one more than you and your brother. I just didn't know I could show it, or maybe I was just scared to. Scared that if I showed my love for you, you'd be taken away too. I didn't think I could live with myself if something happened to you or your brother. I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to you now. That's why I need you to come back to me. Come home, Sam. I love you."

"Dad?" My voice sounded weak, but at least I could speak. That had done it. I escaped the silence.

"Sam?" His hopeful tone gave me energy to move my muscles, and I weakly squeezed his hand.

"Thirsty." The word was said so quiet that I could barely hear it, but dad knew exactly what I needed. Bringing the canteen up to my lips again I found that this time I did have the energy to swallow a few sips. It tasted divine.

"Sam?" Daniel's voice was closer now. He must have returned. The footsteps behind his must have been the Colonel's.

"Hey Carter. Can you open your eyes for me?" Oh yeah. No sweat. I mean I can talk, squeeze a hand, and sip water. How hard can opening an eye be. I can do this, no problem. I'll definitely need a nap afterwards, but I can do this.

"Come on Sam. Open your eyes for me." Dad was in on this too? Uh-oh, guess I better open my eyes now or else they'll start ordering me to. Actually opening them took more strength than I thought it would, but I did manage to get my eyes open for a second before exhaustion overcame me, and I did manage to whisper one word before they closed again.

"Tired."

"It's okay Carter. You get some sleep. We'll talk to you again tomorrow." Sleep sounded good, especially since I knew the silence wouldn't drag me away just yet. It couldn't because I had found my way back.


	10. Chapter 10

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

Jennifer

Well that was fun. What did I do to deserve this? First, I get to hike for hours with Teal'c only to find a village that we can't even go look at, and then I get to play water girl. No wait. I didn't mean it like that. Truth be told, I would have been happy if they wanted me to take the General's dog for a walk over here.

It's just so frustrating, here we are on another planet and me and my friends get zapped to who knows where and when we finally find everybody the CO and the 2IC are hurt. I want to help them, be there with them, make sure they get better, but no. I'm sent on a water run. At least Teal'c came with me. I know it's important, but I just wish I could do more for them.

That's one thing I like about this team. Everyone will do whatever it takes to get the job done and get home safe. Colonel O'Neill doesn't even have to assign special tasks to people. He just says what needs to be done, and it gets done. One thing is certain, that kind of respect is not earned cheaply.

"Hey Teal'c? 'Bout done?" When I didn't receive an answer, I quickly went upstream to the area he told me he'd be at. I found all the canteens he took were already full, but there was no sign of Teal'c anywhere. Did something happen to him?

"Teal'c!" I shout out his name, hoping he just wandered away and couldn't hear me. A rustling in the bush draws my attention. Relief washes over me as I see him emerge.

"Don't do that. Do you know how worried I was?" Worried? No, not me. More like scared out of my mind. My heart is still pumping so hard I can hear it in my ears.

"I am sorry. It was not my intention to surprise you."

"That's okay, you didn't. What were you doing back there?"

"I... I thought I saw something in the bushes." I stand there waiting for him to continue, but he just brushes past me and picks up his canteens. I quickly grab mine and follow him back to the camp.

"And?"

"And there was nothing there. We must return to the camp most hastily. Colonel O'Neill or Major Carter may need this water." Did he just blow me off? He quickened his pace just enough so that I couldn't catch up to him. Oh my God. I think Teal'c just blew me off. Teal'c doesn't do that. Something is definitely wrong here.

By the time we reached the camp, I was no closer to figuring out what was bugging me, but I was positive something was bugging me now. Teal'c almost looked tired walking back to camp. I almost caught up with him, and given his desire to remain solitary throughout our hike back, I never should have almost caught up with him. Yep, something was up. Now I just had to figure out what.

At least the camp had some good news. Major Carter woke up, albeit only for a few seconds, but she did manage to open her eyes. She's sleeping again, and so is Colonel O'Neill. Daniel is sitting on a log away from the fire. It's just too hot to sit by the fire during the daytime, but since the Colonel and Major needed the warmth we decided to keep it going.

"Where's General Carter?" Daniel pointed over towards Sam. Sure enough, almost in the same spot he was in last night, General Carter was laying down. This time though, he looked fast asleep. Moving over to where the gear was stashed, I put all but one canteen down. This last one I take over to Daniel.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Help yourself." He smiles and scoots over slightly so there's enough room for me to sit down.

"Daniel Jackson. As it appears we are in no immediate danger, I am going to place myself in a light state of Kelnorim. You may awaken me if a need arises." With that he goes over to the gear, dumps his canteens, and moves over to the far side of the fire where he... lays down? I don't think I've ever seen him lay down to meditate before.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me." He says it with a smile, but I can see the confusion in his eyes. Maybe we're thinking the same thing.

"Hey Daniel," I ask tentatively. "Doesn't this seem just a tad... strange to you?"

"What do you mean?" he asks, but I can tell he knows something strange is going on too.

"I understand why Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter would be tired, but I've seen General Carter and Teal'c go for much longer times without getting tired. I know the General was up all night with the Major and is bound to be tired, but you were up with the Colonel and aren't this fatigued."

"Sam was a lot worse than Jack was," he reminds me, but I could tell he thought that was a flimsy excuse as much as I did. "Maybe they're just getting an early start. Don't think they'll have much time to sleep once we start making our way to the village and are taking advantage of the calmness here."

"And leaving us, the two of us, a civilian archeologist and a Cadet in the USAF to guard the camp." He looked thoughtful for a moment. I could tell he was debating with himself in his mind. I had some really interesting points, but I knew that he could easily get some really interesting counterpoints. That was what was really frustrating about this. There was no real hard evidence, it was mostly based on feelings and observations.

"I think you're right." His voice brought me out of my own musings and I turned to look at him. He turned and looked at me briefly before returning his gaze to the sleeping members of the team. "Something's not right. I have no idea what. I have no idea why. I have no idea how. I just know something is not right."

"So what do we do?"

"Just keep your eyes open." I nod and look back to the laboratory in the distance. Some of the answers had to be in there, but there was no way Colonel O'Neill would let me in there by myself. If only everyone wasn't acting so weird then Teal'c guard the camp and Daniel could go with me. Sighing I turn back to Daniel. He had been watching me intently this entire time. I'm about to ask him what's up when he hands me a radio and a camera.

"Go to the laboratory and find some answers," he instructs me. What? The Colonel would never agree to anyone going out on their own. I glance over at the sleeping man, wondering if he staged this just to see what I would do. Daniel follows my gaze to the Colonel. "I'll deal with Jack when he finds out, but right now we need answers. Answers that could be in that building." I start to ask him why he doesn't go when I realize he's doing what needs to be done to keep everyone safe. Resolving myself, I grab the radio and the camera.

"Check in every thirty minutes," he instructs me as I grab my pack, "And be back well before dark. If you find anything interesting take pictures with the camera and we will discuss it later tonight." I nod my understanding. "And if anything happens to you, I will personally wake up Jack so he can go drag your ass back out here. Understood?"

"Yes Sir," I say out of habit. Daniel smiles as he wishes me good luck.

* * *

Jack

Okay. I swear I just woke up into one of the really weird episodes of the twilight zone. Everyone was asleep except, get this, Daniel and Hailey. The archeologist and the Cadet were actually keeping watch over the camp. What's wrong with that picture?

"Hey campers. What's up?" They jump up guiltily, quickly moving so whatever they were staring at was behind them.

"Hey Jack. How do you feel?"

"Almost one hundred and fifty percent better. So what's up with the kindergarten sleep time over there?" I gesture to my remaining teammates, all of whom were conked out behind me.

"We were just talking about that Jack."

"Uh-oh. When two scientists start talking about something it's time for me to leave. You kids have fun though." Okay this was pathetic. Why the hell was everyone asleep? Don't they know this is a potentially hostile planet? Okay, Carter I can understand, but I thought Teal'c and Jacob knew better. We're gonna have a serious talk about this when we get home.

Walking over to the gear I grab a field ration. Moving over by the fire, I'm surprised to find that Carter is awake. She managed to drag herself into a sitting position and was looking around for something. I start to head over there to help her when it looks like she's found what she was looking for. A canteen. Now I'm starting to get worried. The canteen is right next to her, but she can't seem to grab it. She keeps reaching just to the side.

A concussion. It had to be. I remember hearing the sound of her head hitting the wood over the roar of the water. I doubt if you hit your head that hard all you'll get is a headache.

"Here Carter." I pick up the canteen and place it into her trembling hands. She says a small, barely audible thank you before drinking some water and putting the canteen back by her side. At least putting it back seemed easier than picking it up.

"Carter?" She looked at me but didn't quite look at me. More like she looked in my direction.

"Yes Sir?" At least her voice got a little stronger.

"How many?" I held out two fingers in front of her face. She tried to focus, but after a few minutes she merely shook her head.

"Carter. Look at me. What do you see?" Again she looked in my general direction before she softly answered.

"It's all blurry Sir." Yep. That's what I thought.

"Teal'c found a village a few hours away. We were going to go there in the morning, see if they know where the Stargate is or see if they can help us with food and supplies. You think you can make it?"

"Yes Sir. Of course Sir." Her quick response sounded alarm bells in my head.

"Carter. The truth."

"The truth Sir." She paused for a moment before continuing. "It hurts like hell and I can barely make anything out, but it does get better every time I wake up." I give her a sympathetic smile.

"Well in that case Major, get some sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Yes Sir." I make a mental note to wake her up every couple of hours to make sure the concussion hasn't gotten worse. She slowly eased back down and closed her eyes asleep almost immediately.

"Hailey. Daniel." I quietly move back to where they were sitting, not wanting to disturb Carter any more than necessary.

"Yes Sir."

"Yeah Jack." They answer almost immediately.

"Did you guys hear that?" They look at each other guiltily before Daniel answers.

"Yeah Jack. We did. We'll help you keep an eye on her." Hailey nods her agreement as well.

"Thanks Daniel," I honestly tell him. "Now let's wake up Teal'c and Jacob. This is starting to really bug me."

* * *

Daniel

Something is going on here. I agree with Jennifer that something is up, but I also have no proof. It's all these little things that I normally don't notice that are standing out now. Maybe it is just this place mixed with my own weird imagination and feelings. Hopefully it will all blow over and when we get back Jennifer and I will have something to laugh over. God, I hope so.

Getting Teal'c and Jacob awake was harder then Jack thought it would be. He went over to Jacob first. Jack actually had to shake him for a few minutes before he got any response, although it wasn't the response Jack was looking for. I heard Jacob mumble something about 'not wanting to go to school today' before he rolled back over. I wonder if that was Jacob or Selmak talking. Over the last few weeks Selmak has been engulfed in human tradition and has soaked it up as well as Teal'c has. She really does have a great sense of humor when she's not informing us of the latest threat, doom, and destruction that we need to take care of. She's also been really quiet lately. Probably been letting Jacob have all the quality father daughter time he needed while she stood quietly in the background. Eventually, Jack decided that Jacob was probably tired after being up all night with Sam and let him sleep until morning.

That left Teal'c. Jack headed toward Teal'c and the bad, strange feeling returned. Jack was almost up to him and Teal'c hadn't awakened yet. Teal'c said he would put himself in a light state of Kelnorim. That usually meant he would open his eyes and raise an eyebrow if you were walking past him fifteen feet away, but Jack was almost on top of him. When Jack reached out his arm to shake him awake, he growled something in another language before curling up and going to sleep again. I nearly break into laughter at Teal'c's words, but warning bells are going off. Although Teal'c does have a great sense of humor, and is slowly learning Tau'ri humor, this is neither the time nor the place for that response. Something was definitely up.

"Oh Daniel." After a second equally fruitless attempt to wake up Teal'c, Jack had made his way back to the log we were sitting on.

"Yes Jack." I put on my best innocent face as I know what he's going to ask me. I just have no idea what I'm going to say.

"Can you translate what Teal'c just said to me?" What am I going to say? I know what Teal'c said, but I won't ever tell Jack. Quick. Think of something.

"Yes I can Jack." Whatever else I do, don't let the innocent face fall. Jack is scowling now and if he finds out what Teal'c said he'll be very upset. Two people to deal with a very upset Colonel Jack O'Neill is not a good idea. You need at least twenty heavily armed men to make it out alive.

"And?" Make that a very upset and impatient Colonel O'Neill. Think. I have to tell him something. I got it.

"And loosely translated it means 'Would you please let me sleep.'" Innocent face. Must keep the innocent face. It's the only thing that will keep me from getting mauled.

"You know you don't lie very well Daniel. Now, come on, what did he say?" Okay, now he's out of the angry mood and into the teasing mood. That's good. Let's keep him there.

"Well. There is always a chance that pronunciation and cultural context can change the meaning over time. Of course there's always the possibility of human error, especially in oral communication…"

"Daniel," he cuts me off. "Just tell me what he said."

"He just wants to sleep." Okay, so that's not a total lie. Very loosely translated it might mean that in some context. "Either that or he just cursed your entire lineage, but I'm going to stick with the first one." Jack just rolls his eyes. Jennifer is watching us like people watch tennis matches. Her expression is torn between humor and exasperation. I know people have warned her about our legendary debates, but she probably didn't realize that was one of the few rumors going around that was true.

"Alright Daniel, whatever you say," he smirks before turning serious again. "Why don't you guys go ahead and get some sleep. I'll take watch for a while."

"Are you sure Jack? I mean just this morning you were out cold."

"And I've had all afternoon to sleep. I'm cold Daniel, not tired. We're going to need to get an early start tomorrow. I need everyone to be awake."

"If you're sure Jack."

"I'm positive. Daniel, I'll wake you up for second watch and Hailey gets third watch."

"Yes Sir," Jennifer acknowledges.

"Now you two get going. I have a feeling it will be a long day tomorrow." We both stood up and headed back towards the fire. It was still light out, probably another three hours still until dusk, but Jack was right. We both needed sleep. I was up most of the night with Jack, while Jennifer and Teal'c kept watch. Jack was right. Everybody needed sleep, and tonight seemed like a good time to get it.


	11. Chapter 11

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

Jacob

Sighing, I stretch out my arms and legs before I open my eyes. I miss being in this spot, the place right between asleep and awake, when you mind has woken up but your body refused to acknowledge it. It's so hard to find this spot when you're older. Too many things make your body work as soon as the mind does. Oh well, all things must come to an end.

Opening my eyes, I turn my head in Sam's direction. Bolting upright when she wasn't where I thought I left her, I quickly scanned the campsite. After a few minutes I saw her, sitting on a log close to the fire, a blanket draped around her and a cup of coffee in her hands. Closing my eyes again, I try to slow my frantic heartbeat. I haven't panicked like that in quite a while. When I was sure I was reasonably calm, I again opened my eyes and stood up.

"Jacob. Nice to see you in the land of the living. Have a good sleep?"

"Yes Jack I did. How about you? Sleep well?" I headed over to him and took the coffee he offered.

"Me? Oh, I slept like a log. They could hardly wake me up this morning." Was it my imagination, or was he being extra sarcastic today? Maybe I had better change the topic.

"Are we still planning on going to the village today?"

"Yup."

"We should really get moving before it gets too hot. Who are we waiting for?"

"Teal'c."

"Teal'c?" I am surprised. Teal'c is always the first to be ready to head out.

"Yeah, Teal'c. You know big guy, tattoo on his head, snake in his stomach. Teal'c."

"I never thought we'd be waiting for Teal'c. I thought Daniel would be the one we would ever need to wait for. No offense Daniel."

"None taken Jacob." Daniel had come over to where we were talking. Grabbing another helping of coffee he turned his attention to the still sleeping Jaffa. "How long are we supposed to wait for him to wake up?"

"Beats me. He's always up before the rest of us. Maybe if we..." Jack's sentence was interrupted as Teal'c began to stir and quickly woke up. As he stood and walked over to where we were huddled Jack greeted him. "Hey Teal'c, welcome to the land of the living. Have a nice dream?"

"I do not dream, O'Neill, however my meditation was most refreshing. How was your resting cycle?"

"Me? Oh I slept like a log, couldn't hardly get me up this morning." Oh no. I'm not going through this again. Time to change the subject again.

"Shouldn't we be going?"

"Yes we should." He agreed with me and looked over toward Sam and Hailey and raised his voice so they could hear. "Pack it up, we leave in fifteen minutes."

"Yes Sir." Hailey finished her coffee and started packing up camp with a speed that any boot camp drill instructor would be proud of.

"Should we not assist Cadet Hailey in the preparation of our departure?"

"Right Teal'c. Let's get it done." Actually, it only took about five minutes to pack everything up once everybody pitched in. Everybody except Sam. She started to get up to help us when Jack sent her the most authoritative glare I've ever seen. They held each other's gaze for a minute before Sam conceded and sank back onto the log. Five minutes after that we were packed and ready to go.

"Hey Carter. Ready to blow this rock?" Everyone had gathered around the fire to try and get the last minute warmth from the dying flames. It wasn't as cold as the simulation was, but it was a tad on the chilly side. Hopefully it will get warmer as soon as the sun finally peaks the mountains.

"Ready, willing, and able Sir."

"Teal'c, you take point. I'll bring up the rear." At their affirmative nods Jack turned to talk to Sam. "We'll keep it nice and steady, but anytime you need a break, let us know."

"'Kay."

"In that case, Milady, allow me to help you up." Jack extends his hand toward Sam. She takes it firmly, a small smile on her lips.

"I thought they said chivalry was dead."

"Dead? Not dead, just relocated... to a galaxy far, far away." Her small smile had grown and a small laugh even accompanied it.

"Whatever you say Colonel. Just not so fast this time."

"Deal." He gently pulled her to her feet. She closed her eyes tightly, and a small grimace replaced the smile, but after a few minutes she opened her eyes and gave a small nod.

"Here, allow me." I quickly went over to my daughter's side and offered her my arm, which she gratefully took. "I've always wondered what it would feel like having a beautiful woman on my arm."

"And you had to come halfway across the galaxy to find out? Jacob, I thought you were better than that." Jack teased lightly as Teal'c got his bearings.

"Well, there's no time like the present Jack." Looking back at Sam I saw the smile had once again found its way onto her face. "You ready kid?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then campers," Jack exclaimed. "Let's go meet the neighbors."

* * *

Daniel

We've been walking for a couple of hours already. I know Jack said we'd keep a steady pace, but I didn't realize how slow it would be. At first it was really uncomfortable. The sun hadn't peaked yet and it was really chilly without the fire. I was about ready to start running in place just to get warm. I think just about everybody was, but then the sun came up and everyone started getting warm again. Now it's not uncomfortable, now it's just boring.

We're keeping a really slow pace for Sam. I don't think she understands exactly how slow we're going or else she'd say to stop fussing and get moving. As we were leaving camp, Jack shot Jennifer and I a look reminding us of our conversation yesterday. I gave a quick nod to Jack and went over and talked with Jennifer. We decided that one of us would walk in the general area of Sam the whole trip. That way we could keep an eye on her without being obvious about it, not that I think she would realize it right now. The last couple times I've been back there her eyes were unfocused and it looked like she didn't notice anything except the ground beneath her feet. The few times we stopped to rest her hands were shaking so much she could barely hold the canteen. I think the only thing keeping her upright is her stubbornness.

"Let's take five." Teal'c immediately stopped at Jack's order and made his way back to us. Jacob found a nice, sturdy log and gently lowered Sam onto it. Teal'c and Jacob gladly joined her. They looked like they were ready to collapse. Maybe the slow pace wasn't just for Sam.

"Teal'c, how much longer to the village?" After a few seconds of silence I turned in the direction our Jaffa friend was sitting. He was staring at a grove of trees in the distance. Are we in danger? Teal'c never stares like that unless he thinks there is something wrong. Glancing over at Jack, I saw he was thinking the same thing. He quickly reached for his weapon, cursing under his breath when he realized it wasn't there, and studied the surrounding forest for any signs of danger. After a few minutes, he turned toward me, a curious look on his face. Shrugging, we both turned our attention to Teal'c.

"Teal'c?" A little louder this time. Jack's starting to get really pissed now, either that or really worried. I don't know which one I would prefer. Whatever his reasons, his loud bellow finally broke through to Teal'c. He jumped ten feet in the air like he was a kid in English class who had just been caught daydreaming.

"O'Neill?"

"How much longer?"

"I am unsure O'Neill. I believe it is just over the next rise."

"Sir, if I may?" Jennifer spoke up.

"Yeah sure Hailey, what is it?"

"That group of trees we passed ten minutes ago was the halfway point Sir. It will probably take us another couple of hours to reach the village." I sigh dejectedly. Teal'c and Hailey made the trek, observed the villagers, and came back in less time than its taking us to make it halfway. I'm annoyed until I remember the reason we're walking so slowly. Looking over my shoulder I see Sam staring blankly into space. There's a reason Janet always made us spend the night in the infirmary after getting a concussion. A forced march offworld certainly would never make her approved activity list.

"Alright. Daniel, grab some ration bars. We'll take thirty and eat then get moving." He turned to Jennifer. "Hailey, you take point. Try to lead us at a slightly faster pace if you could Cadet. I would like to reach the village before nightfall."

"Yes Sir." I hand some ration bars to Jennifer and she moves over to the others handing them out.

"Daniel, can I have a word?"

"Sure Jack. What's on your mind?"

"What's up with Teal'c?" I was wondering when he was going to bring up our Jaffa's strange behavior.

"You noticed that too, huh?"

"Oh yeah, big time. So...?"

With a sigh, I begin. "I'm not sure Jack. He hasn't confided in me or anything like that, he just seems... off. I don't know how else to describe it."

"You think he's hurt?" I shake my head.

"No. I mean Teal'c would mention if he got hurt, wouldn't he?"

"Yeah, he would," Jack conceded. "So, maybe something's bugging him?"

"Teal'c doesn't let personal problems interfere on a mission, and if it was something this big, I think he'd tell us about it. I was thinking it was actually something physical, like a bug bite or something on this planet that's affecting him."

"This planet's version of yellow Jaffa fever. Sounds fun. Let's keep an eye on him too." Nodding my agreement I hand Jack a ration bar and we both move over to our friends.

* * *

Jennifer

There is something definitely weird about this planet. I don't know if that's normal for intergalactic planetary explorers or not, but it's there. I had a funny feeling about that other planet I went to, and look how that turned out. Hopefully, we're not that bad this time. I mean, all things considering, we should be relatively good to go. I know we've had some injuries, but Colonel O'Neill seems to be back to his old sarcastic self and Major Carter seems to get better all the time. It could be worse. We could be dragging them home on stretchers, not walking a little slower so they can keep up. Everything should be fine, so why does it feel like we're going downhill fast?

Maybe I'm just upset that we lost most of our stuff. Colonel O'Neill said that you have a mountain of paperwork waiting for you if you don't bring home every food wrapper that you signed out, but I'm not sure if he was being serious or just trying to lighten the mood. Probably the latter, but you never know the way the military loves paperwork. Either way, we didn't ditch any necessary stuff, just all the scientific measuring tools that Major Carter is so fond of. We still have food, water, clothing, and shelter. Okay, not so much food, but I'm sure between the six of us we can hunt something or dig up roots if we need to. So why do I still feel unnerved?

A brief movement out of the corner of my eye catches my attention, but when I turn my head, I see nothing. That has been happening for the last hour or so, ever since Colonel O'Neill told me to take point. It's annoying, the feeling that you're missing something just beyond your grasp. The feeling like you're... being watched!

"Colonel?"

"I know Cadet. Just keep walking." Nodding my head quietly, I resume my steady pace toward the village. The movement started to increase, and now that I knew what to look for I could see shadows darting from tree to tree.

"Do you think they're the villagers?"

"Maybe. Hailey, how close are we?"

"The next rise is where Teal'c and I stopped last time. The village was about two hundred feet away." Looking over my shoulder, I could see the Colonel was scanning the tree line, as was Daniel. The really weird thing was that it didn't look like Teal'c or General Carter had even noticed anything wrong. Their expressions were as blank as the one worn by Major Carter.

"Jack, is it just me or do they seem to be getting more aggressive?"

As soon as the words were out of Daniel's mouth, the forest came alive. Natives, dressed in animal furs, jumped out and had us surrounded in seconds. Grabbing my knife, I quickly took up a defensive pose, watching the front while Colonel O'Neill watched the back. Our knives, though, wouldn't stand a chance against their weapons. Bows, spears, and even a few blowguns were pointed in our direction.

"Daniel. I think this is where you step in."

"Yeah." He slowly raises his hands in a hopefully universal gesture of peace and steps forward. "Hi. My name is Daniel Jackson. We're peaceful explorers."

That's all? That's what he said? I could say that. I mentally roll my eyes while keeping the natives firmly in my sight. I thought he was supposed to be a master of languages and first contact, and he said hi. In English too. He knows twenty-three different languages and he says hi. No wonder SG-1 has so many first contact misadventures. Shooting a glance at the Colonel, he does a good impersonation of Teal'c and raises an eyebrow at my unspoken question. I guess I thought he would be a little bit more vocally talented. The natives apparently are about as impressed with his 'We come in peace' speech as I am. They start bellowing and whooping like a bunch of wild animals.

"Daniel?"

"Just a second Jack." He starts murmuring in another language. He says some other things to them, they make some sort of reply, and in seconds it seems that Daniel is talking the same language they are. Now that is impressive.

"Daniel? Can you understand them?" He still has his weapon raised, though Daniel had put his knife back in its sheath.

"Yeah Jack. It's a very archaic, probably one of the first people to use..."

"Daniel. I don't care what it is. Do you understand it?"

"Yeah."

"Can you get them to lower their weapons?" Daniel turned to the guy he was talking to. After a few minutes, the natives started lowering their weapons. After a nod from the Colonel, we did the same.

"Jack. They said they'll take us to the village."

"Did they bring us here?" He kept his voice calm, but I could detect the edge to it. Daniel asked some more questions and in a few minutes shook his head.

"They don't know how we got here. We're the first strangers they have seen."

"Are we in any danger," the Colonel asks, eyeing the primitive weapons the natives held.

"No. They saw our fire last night just like we saw theirs," Daniel explains. "They're curious and sent a scouting party to find out more about us." Colonel O'Neill thought for a few minutes before sheathing his knife. The rest of us quickly follow his action.

"Alright," the Colonel decided. It was obvious to me he didn't entirely trust them, but we had no other options. "Let's go with our new friends."

* * *

Sam

Something is wrong. I don't know exactly what, but I'm sure it has something to do with this place. I'm pretty sure the others have noticed it too. Something is seriously wrong with Teal'c.

I know the slow pace was set for him. I was too busy concentrating on his well being to notice much of the countryside. Man, I wanted to stop and get some more soil samples too. Maybe there is a clue in the soil that Janet can figure out back home. Jaffa are big and tough, and anything that can make one act like such a wimp would be nice to have. And why they thought they had to stop every five minutes and let him rest is beyond me.

I must admit, it is a little unnerving when the Colonel kept looking at me. I could see the question in his eyes, 'What's wrong with Teal'c?' Hey, I'm an astrophysicist, not a miracle worker. Maybe for once he could get it in his head that I don't have all the answers. Of course, it didn't help my sense of well being when he kept looking at me all the time. It seemed he was staring at me for hours, which makes no sense since we just started walking a few minutes ago.

Every once and a while I can tell that the Colonel and Daniel are trading looks. That's why I'm still trying to figure it out. I have to figure it out, that's what I do. What I wouldn't give to have another genius on the team right now.

"Sam, have some water." Daniel's nearby. He puts something in my hands, but I can't spare any brain cells to think of what it is. I need all the brain power I have to figure out what's wrong with Teal'c. Then maybe I'll be able to enjoy what's left of this trip.

Daniel's talking to someone nearby. I think it might be the Colonel, or maybe its dad. Daniel and dad talking remind me of another awakening I had. The one right after my adventure in the river. As if hearing my watery thoughts, I suddenly feel my head tipped backwards and feel some cool liquid going down my throat. I manage to swallow some of it, and cough up the rest. Yep, just like waking up after the river. Even the silence is there. I've been trying to ignore the silence, trying to focus my attention on Teal'c, but I know it's coming closer. I hope it's not going to take Teal'c away like it tried to take me.

I can feel the Colonel's eyes on me again. Some military survival training part of my brain tells me there are other people around, but that's not important right now. There's no way anyone can sneak up on Teal'c, unless he was sick. If that's the case, then I have to make him better.

"Come on Major, we want to get to the village before dark." I tried to tell him that we had plenty of time, we just started our trek after all, but for some reason he didn't listen to me. I think he's upset because I haven't helped Teal'c. That's okay, I don't blame him. I'm upset too.


	12. Chapter 12

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

Jack

Something is seriously screwed up with this planet. Teal'c looks like a day old kitten would be stronger than him, and Jacob looks like he's about ready to collapse. I think he would if his daughter wasn't literally hanging on his arm. As for my 2IC, I know a head wound makes you loopy for a while, but I think there's more going on than just a concussion. I'll be the first one to admit that I was a little loopy after that parachute mishap a few years ago, but I don't think I was quite this out of it.

Bringing up the rear has its advantages; one of them being you can watch the other people without it being obvious. At first my attention was solely focused on Carter, and then Jacob gradually stole some of it away. By the time we finished lunch, I was having a triple anxiety attack. Teal'c, Carter, and Jacob, and I didn't know how to help any of them. I thought about changing places with Hailey and taking point, but I decided against that. She was doing a pretty good job; she even handled the native situation perfectly. Of course, Daniel recognized the signs that we were being followed before her, but I chalk that one up to experience, and in the end she came through.

The natives, true to their word, happily led us to the village. Once there, they said something about being honored guests and making our self at home. Of course, I'm paraphrasing Daniel's summary. Boy, that guy really needs to learn how to get to the point. Speaking of Daniel, I owe him an apology. I really shouldn't have yelled at him like that, I was just more concerned with getting my troublesome trio into bed than listening to one of his lectures about the cultural similarities with this place and Earth.

Teal'c and Jacob were easy enough too settled in for the night. They all but collapsed as soon as I said they could, leaving me to remove their boots and cover them up. Carter was another story though, and I just couldn't deal with Daniel right then. One of the native guys mentioned something about a library and I told Daniel to go check it out. Okay, more like I yelled at him to get out. Motioning Hailey to follow him, I turned my attention toward Sam. I figured it would take me about five minutes to get Carter set up for the night, and then I could go apologize to Daniel. I was wrong though.

It took me five minutes just to get her to sit on the cot, another five to help her get her boots off, and then another five minutes to get her to lay down. It was like she was in a trance or something. She didn't say anything, and I don't think her eyes focused on anything the whole time, but whatever you guided her to do she did. It was downright annoying, and if I hadn't been so concerned at the time, I would have found the whole thing funny as hell. Unfortunately, I think I left my sense of humor in the temple. Funny how my sense of humor always leaves when my team is in danger.

Anyway, fifteen minutes later, I finally have Carter laying down, tucked in snug as a bug, and she won't go to sleep. I know she's exhausted. Head wounds, I know from experience, make you very tired, and I can see the exhaustion playing out in her face. Maybe she's thirsty? It had been a while since she last had a drink. Grabbing a canteen, I head back towards her. She can't hold the canteen any more, we learned that one the hard way when she nearly spilled an entire canteen earlier today, so I have to lift her head up and trickle some water into her mouth. That's when I first feel it. She has a fever. This is not a good thing. Please, please, please tell me she's just getting a cold.

I went back over to where all of our packs were located and grabbed the medkit. Looking through it, I find the aspirin, glad that there was still some in there. I didn't realize how much of the first aid stuff they used on us. Grabbing a couple of the tablets, I go back over to her cot. And I thought getting her in bed was bad. After much poking, prodding, begging, and ordering, I managed to get her to swallow the two pills, and had her tucked in again. By now, over an hour had passed. I just hope Daniel is having more fun than I am.

Sighing, I take one last look over my shoulder, seeing two people down for the count, and one more staring at the ceiling, before I leave our hut. Looking around the village for a while, I finally found Daniel sitting in one of the larger buildings, books scattered around him. Hailey was off in another corner of the room, also looking through some of the books, although not with the zeal Daniel was. As soon as she saw me, she replaced her book and made her way over.

"Sir?" she asked, the concern clearly showing on her face.

"They're fine Cadet." Daniel finally noticed I was in the room. Grabbing a couple of the books around him, he quickly makes his way towards us, the look of discovery clearly etched on his face. Great, I'm trying to apologize to the guy and he's just going to annoy me again by going on about some new discovery he made. Maybe I'll just apologize tomorrow.

"Jack. Look at this, it's fascinating." Holding up my hand I stop him before he has a chance to take off. Definitely need to apologize tomorrow 'cause tonight I'm ready to bite his head off. Sorry Danny, can't focus on one of your scientific discoveries right now. Got other things, people, on my mind.

"Daniel," I snap, "unless you know where the Stargate is, or what they did to the other members of this team, or what the hell the whole lab thing was, I don't want to hear it."

"I think I do, Jack."

* * *

Daniel

That got his attention. Jack had that look in his eyes, the one that said don't bother me. I know he's slipping into his 'Mother Hen' role, he always does when one of us get hurt. The only thing is he has two mother hen modes. The 'on base' mode is the one everyone else gets to see. That's where he makes you take your medicine, eat right, get enough sleep, and basically follow Dr. Fraiser's orders while he bustles around trying to make you comfortable. That's nothing compared to his 'offworld' mode. That's when nothing and nobody will stand in his way of getting you back to Dr. Fraiser. One hundred armed Jaffa don't stand a chance against Colonel Jack O'Neill when one of us is hurt. As for him ever leaving one of us behind, well I think everyone on the base knows the answer to that. Don't get me wrong, he still fusses over us, making sure we eat, sleep, and generally don't overdo it when we're offworld, it just isn't his main priority. In fact, I think if he had it his way, we'd be back on Earth any time we coughed, sneezed, got a splinter, or even got a paper cut. I can put up with all that really annoying fussing he does though, just as long as he comes through in situations like these.

"Daniel, what do you mean? Do you know where the Stargate is?"

"No," he admits, "but I am getting an idea of what's happening here. I don't think the villagers have anything to do with our troubles."

"Why not?" he asks, not quite ready to give up the only target he has.

"Because the technology doesn't add up," I tell him. Jennifer looks over curiously now, putting down the books she had been leafing through. "These natives are just learning to cultivate fields. When they mentioned a library I thought they would be taking me to a cave with some paintings on the walls, not a building with books.

"So," Jack asks, getting frustrated again.

"I think we're dealing with two separate societies."

"And you think the ruins and the laboratory was part of this other society?" Jennifer asked. I nod.

"Along with this library and possibly other structures scattered throughout the planet."

"So where are these other inhabitants?" Jack asks.

"I don't know," I admit, "but I think this library is the best chance we have of finding out." I pause for a second before grabbing the book I was reading. "I did find a name here. Odin."

"Should I know who that is?" Jack asks.

"Odin is from Norse mythology, alongside Thor." I see the moment he comprehends.

"So this could be an Asgard planet." I nod.

"It would explain the teleportation. And if any civilization had the technological capabilities needed for the simulated environments it was the Asgard."

"You think the answers are in the books, don't you Daniel." I nod. "Alright Daniel, you can come back and play with your books, but first we have a dinner to get to."

"Dinner?" I ask somewhat confused before I remember the villagers inviting us to a feast. I sigh as I know there's no way I can get out of going.

"Yeah, remember that feast their throwing in our honor? I think it's about ready to start." Knowing when to accept defeat, I grab some of the books so I can find them faster when I get back. "Why are they being so nice to us anyway?"

"We're the first strangers they have met," I reply, organizing the books so I can find them easily. "They don't know that people can be evil yet. The Aztec people welcomed Cortez with open arms the first time they saw him and we all know how that turned out."

"Yeah, well the first sign of trouble from them and they'll know how the Aztec's felt." Jennifer looked at Jack cautiously, like she didn't know if he was joking or not. I just shake my head and motion her out of the library, grabbing my jacket as I go.

A bon fire guides us to the feast. The village elder welcomes us and invites us to sit at his table. As we take our seats a group of villagers perform ritual dances in front of us. With a cheer, the dancing is finished. The elder claps his hands and the feast is brought out. I keep a running account of what's being said; automatically translating for the rest of the team, but for once I'm not enticed by the spectacle around me. My mind keeps drifting back to those books. The feeling I'm missing something is strong, and that something might very well be the key to half the team's survival.

* * *

Jennifer

The party is in full swing. After that really weird dancing they did at first, Daniel mentioned something about a welcoming ritual, it really kicked off. Daniel managed to escape early. I saw him heading back towards the library. I told the Colonel about Daniel, thinking he would want him to relax, and he said to just let him go. Colonel O'Neill was actually amazed that Daniel stayed away for as long as he did. I don't know. Personally, I'd rather be at the party than in the library. The party is fun, if not a little rowdy. These people sure do know how to have a good time, although the drink helps them. I'm not sure exactly how alcoholic it is, but I'm pretty sure I'm drunk. So is everyone here, including Colonel O'Neill.

"Hailey." The Colonel's calling me. Better go see what he wants, that's if I can stand up. Ever so slowly, I manage to stagger over to where he's standing, leaning, whatever.

"Sir?" I ask slowly.

"I think it's time you called it a night Hailey."

"Sir, I'm fine." Okay, so my voice slurred a little, but I'm sure he couldn't tell.

"Right, that's why you're swaying in place." Swaying? Now that he mentioned it I can really feel the effect. Maybe he's right. Maybe it is time to call it a night. I take a step back to our hut only to find the world moving. The Colonel reached out and grabbed my arm, keeping me upright. "Come on, time for bed Cadet. You need some help?"

"Naw Sir, I can manage." He gave me a quick smile before turning back towards the party. I turned the other direction, making sure the world would stay still beneath my feet, and head back to the hut. It sure seemed a lot closer before. As soon as I get through the door, I collapse on the first cot I came to.

A soft whisper gently drags me back towards consciousness. Opening my eyes, I find that our hut is bathed in the morning light of a new day. Squinting at the sudden brightness, I look around for whoever was poking my shoulder.

"Hey sleepyhead. Have fun?"

"Daniel?" I ask, still groggy from sleep.

"Yep," he replies, way too happy to see the state I'm in. "Here, drink this." He hands me a cup of water. I down it in one gulp.

"Thanks. Where's the Colonel?"

"Sprawled out over there." He points to the far corner and I look over there. On top of another cot is the Colonel, still fully clothed, looking like he just dropped. Probably what I looked like too.

"There's a stream nearby if you want to get cleaned up and change into a clean pair of clothes." Now that sounds like a good idea.

"Where is it?"

"About ten minutes away. Just follow the path. It's cold, but very refreshing."

"Just what the doctor ordered." Maybe a cold dip would get rid of the last of the grogginess. I'm never drinking any offworld hooch again. Standing up, I grab my pack and head toward the door of the hut. "Be right back," I mumble as I enter the world.

"Have fun." He gives me a small wave as I leave. The path isn't hard to find, and soon I'm standing in the small stream. Not quite as good as the long hot shower waiting for me at home, but it's enough to get most of the dirt and grime of my body and out of my hair. Plus I feel refreshed and awake when I come out. Drying off, I put on the clean pair of clothes. Daniel was right, it felt great.

Getting back to the hut a few minutes later, I find that Daniel is trying to wake up a certain Air Force Colonel. It looks like he's not having much luck though, who knew the Colonel could be so grumpy. At his request, I leave again, this time to find some food. I wander around for a bit before I see a group of women around a fire. I tried to talk to them, but I still didn't know any of their language. Thankfully, one of the women seemed to know what I needed, and went into one of the nearby huts. She returned with a tray full of fruits, bread, and cheese, and a container of something resembling milk. Smiling, wishing I knew the words to properly thank her, I make my way back to our hut. I can hear Daniel and the Colonel talking as I approach. I guess Daniel was finally able to wake the Colonel up. Holding the tray in front of me, I make my grand entrance. "Room service. Breakfast is served."

"Finally, someone who knows how to treat me," the Colonel exclaimed, getting off the bed to see what they gave us. The Colonel looks about as good as I probably did. "Daniel, you should take lessons from her. Next time get breakfast, don't wake me up."

"So I can eat it while I listen to you snore Jack? That's not my style." Well, I guess those to have patched things up. Everyone at the SGC told me how the Colonel and Daniel can yell at each other one minute and be best friends the next, but I never really believed them. Looks like I was wrong. Listening to their verbal sparring, and participating in a few spots, we slowly eat the food the villagers give us. It almost was a perfect morning, if we could forget about the three people who still hadn't woken up yet. But they were never far from our mind, and as soon as breakfast was finished Colonel O'Neill got right to the point.

"Find anything new last night after you snuck out Daniel?" Daniel didn't look a bit surprised at being caught. Maybe the Colonel authorized it ahead of time.

"Not yet," Daniel sighed, finishing the last of his bread. "There's a lot of information, but it's all out of order. I can say for certain that Odin was an Asgard though."

"How can you say that?"

"The library is full of his journals. I've gotten pretty adapt at identifying the journals out of the other books in the library. Now it's just a matter of putting them in order to figure out the puzzle." He grabs his glass and takes a drink before speaking again. "I did find references to the Asgard first journeying to this galaxy, the first time they encountered the Goa'uld, and a new threat they were just encountering."

"Replicators," Colonel O'Neill said darkly.

"Probably," Daniel agreed. "But not one mention about the Replicators since."

"So?" the Colonel asked.

He sighed. "It's just strange. These are meticulous notes. For them to just stop..."

"Maybe he got tired of writing or maybe he moved to another planet," Colonel O'Neill started before I interrupted.

"Maybe he died." The silence at that statement hit me like a ton of bricks. Unconsciously I steal a glance at the three people still sleeping. Turning back I notice the Colonel and Daniel are also looking at them.

"Daniel," he said quietly. "I don't care why they stopped. Just find out what is happening with this team."


	13. Chapter 13

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

Jack

Silence fills the room. Daniel keeps flicking between Sam, Jacob, and Teal'c. I know he's feeling guilty for getting us into this predicament. I can't let him wallow in guilt. "Daniel," I call out. His eyes quickly snap back to mine. "Once you're done with breakfast head back to the library. Find out all you can."

"Right," he nods in agreement. "There are still books I haven't got to yet. And I was hoping Jennifer could look over some that look more like scientific journals." Hailey nods her agreement and with that he's out the door. I turn towards the young woman.

"Cadet, Daniel mentioned something about a stream where I could wash up?"

"Yes Sir. Follow the path, you can't miss it."

"You okay to stay here with them until I get back?"

"Yes Sir. We'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Grabbing a pack, I jog over to the stream. Oh man is it cold, but it's the very thing I need right now. Something to wake me up, not that a cup of coffee wouldn't do the trick, but this will work for now. Okay Jack, time to think. Evaluate the situation, find a solution, and get the hell out of there. First though, I might want to stop talking to myself. Shaking my head, I quickly finish up and head back to the village. Entering our hut, I see that our sleeping beauties still haven't stirred.

"Sir?" Hailey approaches me hesitantly.

"Yeah Hailey, what is it?"

"Sir, I was thinking..."

"Not you to." She just stares at me in confusion. Apparently, she isn't as used to my sarcasm as I thought she was. "Sorry. Go on."

"Yes Sir. I was thinking that if these people are, or were, as advanced as I think they were, they might have done some detailed topographical maps."

"Maps?" I ask. Why didn't I think off that?

"Yes Sir. If they're technologically capable of the laboratory, then they probably have some pretty detailed maps."

"Maps that might tell us where the Stargate is."

"Yes Sir." I nod my agreement.

"Daniel wanted you to look at books anyway. You might as well try your idea too. That's pretty good Cadet." I can see a faint blush at my verbal approval. "Meet back here at 15:00 hours." Nodding her head, she turned and went out the door. Heading toward our gear, I mentally begin determining how many provisions we have and how many we'll need when I hear the first sounds coming from my sleeping teammates. Turning around, I notice Teal'c is starting to wake up, followed closely by Jacob.

"Hey guys. You missed a great party last night."

"You sure we missed it Jack?" he slurs. "I haven't felt this way since college."

"Jacob, you animal," I joke before turning serious again. "How do you feel Teal'c?"

"I am well O'Neill."

"Good." I watch as they stretch their bodies. They remind me of my Academy days, and the all day hikes with full gear on with your body so sore by the time it's done you just want to lie in bed all day. But Teal'c has never had that much trouble with our hikes, especially the relatively simple one from yesterday. And shouldn't Selmak be helping Jacob? "If you guys want to, there's a stream where you can get cleaned up. Then go ahead and look around the village, scout around a bit, grab something to eat, and generally have a good time. Meet back here at 15:00 hours."

"O'Neill," Teal'c asks, looking around the room. "Where are Daniel Jackson and Cadet Hailey?"

"They're over at the library."

"Library?" Jacob asks, looking around for himself. "Where's Sam?" Pointing over to the last occupied bed, they both turned and looked at the blanket covered form. "She partied a little too much last night, huh Jack?" he joked. I really wish it were that simple.

"Not exactly Jacob." I hold my hands up quickly to stop them from asking any more questions. "I'll stay with Carter; you guys go ahead and get cleaned up. Hopefully Daniel will have some answers soon." Teal'c nodded and quickly was out the door, Jacob right behind him after a glance over his shoulder. Silently I make my way over to Sam's cot. Come on Major, time to join the party.

* * *

Sam

Slowly consciousness comes back to me. The void of nothingness that I was trapped in is slowly dissolving around me. It's almost like I'm swimming through different dreams of lifetimes and nothingness, all the while getting closer to my goal. What was my goal again? I try to remember what I was fleeing from, but I can't. Oh well, if it's important I will remember. Struggling, I manage to open my eyes, quickly closing them again with a groan.

"Carter?" I can hear movement as someone comes closer and then feel a hand on my shoulder. "Carter? C'mon, time to wake up." Slowly this time, I again open my eyes, blinking as they adjust to the light. Glancing around I see Colonel O'Neill squatting by me.

"Sir." My voice is barely above a whisper, but the Colonel looks glad to hear it.

"Welcome back, Carter. Here." He hands me a canteen and I gratefully take a few sips before handing it back.

"Where are we?"

"Daniel's village. Don't you remember?" I shake my head slightly.

"Sorry Sir. It gets kinda blurry back in the forest."

"Don't worry about it." His tone is light, but I can sense the underlying worry. "Hungry?"

"A little." He goes back to the corner and grabs a tray while I pull myself into a sitting position. While I eat he tells me what's happened and what Daniel found out. After a few minutes, I'm stuffed.

"There's a stream where you can clean up a little, or have you had enough water for a while?" A ghost of a smile crosses his face and I can't help but smile back.

"Oh, I think I've had enough wild river ride this trip, but a bath in a nice, gentle stream sounds great."

"Better warn ya though, its damn cold." He lowers his hand to help me up. Glancing around I see we are the only ones in the room.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Daniel and Hailey are getting crazy in the library. Teal'c and your dad are out exploring. I, for one, am going to do a little exploring myself. I hear there's a nice path which leads to a very calm, cold stream." I understand his hidden agenda. He is not letting me anywhere near water again without him there. Secretly I'm relieved.

"Afraid the silence is going to come get me?" Making our way through the door, I didn't notice the strange look he gave me.

"Silence?" he asked nonchalantly but I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Just something I heard somewhere," I reply casually, though the thought of silence suddenly terrifies me. I can feel his eyes on me and steadfastly keep my eyes on the path. After a few minutes I can feel him let the subject drop.

"Well, I'll make as much noise as I can to keep the silence away." I know he's trying to lighten the mood, but the overwhelming gratitude I feel almost brings me to tears. Why does silence suddenly scare the shit out of me? He stares at me for a few more minutes until we heard the sound of running water. "Go ahead and wash up. I'll wait for you here."

Nodding, I headed in the direction of the water. The Colonel was right, it was cold. I went in until the water reached my knees, my vivid memory of my crazy river ride causing unusual apprehension of the calm water. Turning around slowly, I get a very unnerving feeling. Trees grow in the distance, their branches swaying in a soft breeze. Birds chirp softly around me, just loud enough to be heard over the softly bubbling stream. At first glance it seems idyllic, but I somehow know it's not. Something is out there, waiting for me. Shuddering, I suddenly want to be anywhere but here. Quickly finishing up, I throw on the clean clothes Daniel had so generously left for me before running back toward the Colonel.

"Whoa Carter!" I struggle momentarily as I feel hands grab my shoulders until the Colonel's voice breaks through my fear. I force myself to calm down, closing my eyes as I try to reign in my emotions. Opening them again, I see the concerned face of my CO staring back at me. "You okay?"

"Fine." Glancing back the direction I came from, I tried to find some logical reason why I was so spooked.

"You sure?" He doesn't sound too convinced.

"Yeah." Turning back around to face him, I could see the worry still etched on his face. "It was just a little too quiet. Let's head back." I'm relieved when he lets the subject drop.

"Sure." We made our way quietly back to the village. I could tell he was still worried about me, but since I wasn't even sure what happened I certainly couldn't say anything to pacify him. Thankfully, he left the subject alone, giving me much needed space to pull myself together.

* * *

Jacob

Teal'c and I both managed to find ourselves over at the library with Daniel and Jennifer. It didn't surprise me; this was the only interesting place in the whole village. There were a few other buildings left standing, but the local chieftains and medicine men claimed them as homes and didn't offer us the grand tour. Not that we asked of course. It would be to weird going through the chief's sock drawer.

"Hey campers. Find anything new?" Looking up from the book I was trying to read I see that Jack has graced us with his presence. Sam was with him, although it looked like something had spooked her. She used to get the same look when she was little right after a scary movie.

"Jack," I greet him before turning to my daughter. "Sam, you okay?"

"We're fine Jacob," Jack answered quickly while Sam smiled a small, obviously forced smile and made her way toward an empty chair. "Daniel bring you guys up to speed?"

"Daniel Jackson has indeed explained the situation to us, as far as he was able." Jack turned and looked at Daniel through all the books on his table.

"Well Daniel. I know it's not book report time yet, but since we're all here why don't you share what you found out with the rest of the class."

"I haven't really found out anything that can help us yet, although there are several mention of an experiment he was part of."

"Keep at it." He turned to the other table piled high with books. "Hailey, any luck?"

"No Sir. I found a bunch of topographical maps, but I can't be certain of our location or the location of the Stargate."

"Ingenious." Sam said quietly, a small smile began to form on her lips as she thought about this new challenge. "Which are you looking for first?" After a shrug from Jack, Sam made her way to the table Jennifer was sitting at.

"This valley ma'am. I tried looking for the Stargate, but couldn't locate it on any of the maps I found."

"Try looking for the Stargate first," she explained, grabbing a handful of maps and examining them. "And don't worry about the highly detailed topographical maps yet. Before everyone navigated with GPS and latitude and longitude coordinates they used landmarks."

"Which the Stargate probably was," Jennifer finished, pushing the pile of maps to the side and reaching for another pile. "The older, more generalized maps should show it."

"The you can match it with the topographical map and backtrack to find the village," Sam summarized.

"Can't we just find the laboratory on one of those older, general maps?" Jack asked.

"No," Daniel answers from across the room. "The maps they want predate the arrival of Odin. It's one of the few things I know for certain. There was a native population here before Odin came." He nods in understanding.

"Well, you scientists have fun," Jack quipped, uselessly. Daniel is still in his book, while Hailey and Sam are pulling out different maps with gusto. Jack sighs before turning to me. "Jacob, you good to keep an eye on them?" I nod. "Great. Teal'c, let's go scout around the forest a bit, to try to get a better idea of exactly where we are. We'll meet back here at 20:00 hours." Teal'c merely nodded as he stood and followed Jack out the door. I look around at my three charges, feeling totally out of my element. Maybe if I looked around I could find a book with pictures.

* * *

Daniel

It's amazing how quickly time flies when I'm reading a dead language. Most people say that they read for hours and hours but only a few minutes go by. It's just the opposite for me, especially when I finally found the notes about the Goa'uld. I barely noticed when some of the local women brought in food for us, stopping long enough to eat a few berries before turning back to the book.

"Daniel. Do tell what you learned." Startled, I almost jumped straight out of the chair I was sitting on. Glaring at Jack, I can see his mischievous, totally unapologetic glint in his eyes. Looking around, I see the light, which so brightly shined before, had dimmed considerably. Candles and oil lamps were lit, providing enough light to read by. One was even sitting on my table, though I have no idea who put it there or when.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 20:00"

"Oh." Looking around, I could see everyone but Teal'c.

"Where's Teal'c?"

"He's out getting some food. Should be back any minute now." At the mention of food, my stomach growled. Sheepishly looking up, I start to follow him over to one of the larger tables. Jacob had already moved several books and maps off of it, and was heading over to get Hailey. Sam was already sitting at the far end, her arms cradling her head which was slumped down to rest on the table.

"Jack, you won't believe what I found out."

"Daniel, after dinner." Jack looked over to make sure Jennifer understood that the command was meant for her as well. Fortunately, Teal'c came back a few minutes later, with a tray loaded with fruits, bread, cheese, and meat. The food looked delicious, and I'm surprised by how hungry I am. Of course, that might be because I haven't had a full meal for a few days now. Just a few bites here and there, but that is my fault so I'm not complaining.

Looking around, I see I'm not the only one who's hungry. Jennifer is wolfing down dinner, probably because she missed lunch like me. Jacob and Teal'c are also eating a bit more than they normally do. Jack is eating normally, but Sam managed only a few bites before pushing her food away and putting her head back on the table.

"Daniel, slow down or you'll make yourself sick." Forcing myself to slow down, I try to listen to the small talk going on while we ate. Jack was talking about their scouting trip. Far too many trees for his taste, but they were able to find several trails that led out of the village. Now all we have to do is figure out which direction to go in. I know Sam and Jennifer were making some headway on that, but I also know Sam zoned out after a few hours. I'm not exactly sure how far they got, but I'm sure Jack will ask about it.

"So that was my fun filled day. Now why don't we go around the class and everyone can tell us about what they learned today." Jack's voice snapped me back to reality. I hadn't realized everyone else had finished. "Hailey, you first."

"Yes Sir. Major Carter and I were successfully able to identify the location of the Stargate. We are currently trying to match the surrounding area. We've been able to map about four miles surrounding the Gate, but nothing looks familiar yet."

"How much longer?" She could only shrug in response.

"There's no way to know Sir," she admits reluctantly. "Right now we don't even know if we're on the same continent as the Stargate, assuming this planet has multiple habitable continents…"

"Ahhh." Jack interrupts her. She blushes slightly when she realizes she was babbling. He quickly turns toward me. "Alright. Daniel, you find out anything more?" I vigorously nod.

"It's all starting to clear up."

"Do tell," Jack prompts me.

"There are still several holes in the account, so I might have some of the details wrong." Everyone nods in understanding. "Now this first part is a lot of speculation, but it does set the stage for the situation we are in. Odin talks about the journey to this galaxy and how they hoped they would be able to find a solution here. Now my best guess is they came looking for the Ancients to help them with their reproductive problems, only they had already ascended by that time. With their allies gone, they began searching every planet for anything that could help them. On one planet they found the Goa'uld.

The healing and restorative power of the Goa'uld was alluring to them. I believe they captured and experimented on several of the symbiotes. I think they even went as far as altering their genetic makeup with the introduction of Naquadah."

"They made the Goa'uld?" Jennifer asks, paling slightly by the idea anyone would make such an evil creature.

"Not quite. We've discovered a planet that could be the evolutionary home of the Goa'uld. Unfortunately we didn't realize the danger until it was too late for several of the archeological team." I'm quiet for a few minutes as I remember my friends that were lost that day, along with the new friends I made. I shake my head to clear the memories. "Anyway during that mission we discovered several fossilized specimens, none of which had Naquadah, as well as several others symbiotes that were alive and living in the various streams and lakes. I think this is the same planet where the Asgard first saw the Goa'uld. Anyway, Odin was one of the primary researchers to this new species they discovered."

"If they were just lab rats how did they get so powerful?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," I admit. "The journals just mention the project was abandoned. A few millennia later when they met them again, the Goa'uld were well on their way to galactic domination."

"Why did they not dispose of their enemy then?" Teal'c asked.

"They were curious. None of their experiments led them to believe something like this would happen. The experiments picked up where they left off, but this time Odin was the man in charge. He firmly believed their technological superiority would overcome any challenges the Goa'uld presented, up to the complete extermination of the subject if the need arose. But then the new threat arose."

"The Replicators," Jack snarled. "Off all the arrogant, asinine, stupid things they could have done."

"Did they not do a similar action with the Replicators O'Neill?" Teal'c asked calmly.

"Teal'c's right. They do have a nasty habit of creating their own worst enemies." Jack lets of a few more expletives then calms down again. "With the arrival of the Replicators things changed dramatically. Here the journals begin to pick up again so my speculations are few and far between.

"While they were technologically superior to the Goa'uld, they were extremely outmatched with the Replicators. Everything they had needed to go to the war effort. But they did have an obligation to protect the people of this galaxy from the Goa'uld. They accomplished this with the Protected Planets Treaty, but this brought up another dilemma. How can they enforce the treaty when they were in another galaxy? They asked Odin, the leading authority on the Goa'uld, and his answer was simple; automated anti-Goa'uld defenses on their planets.

"He came here and tested his automated defense, along with continuing his research. He created the simulated environments so the host, which was an unforeseen casualty, would be as comfortable as possible. There's also mention of drugging the Goa'uld so it would be kept unaware." I pause for a minute and watch Jack's eyes shift over to Sam. Unaware is certainly a good description of her behavior lately, and to a lesser extent Teal'c and Jacob.

"But we're not in those environments anymore," he argued.

"I don't think it matters," I admit. "Remember when I said there was a native population here before Odin came?" He nods. "He didn't conceal his identity and let the people advance naturally like Thor did. He revealed himself and gave his knowledge freely. While he was here the people flourished. When he disappeared the society crumbled. A nuclear holocaust destroyed this world, and nearly everyone on it. It also spread the poison throughout the planet. That was the last entry in the journal."

"So why didn't we feel it when we first stepped out of the Stargate?" Jacob asked.

"I think you didn't have enough of the poison in your system. The largest concentration is still in the lab, which is why you're starting to feel it now. And I think it will just keep getting worse.

"Alright. We need to get out of here," Jack decides. "Hailey, get to work on those maps. Figuring out where the hell we are is our first priority. Jacob, Teal'c, Stay here and help her. You have two days. If you don't have anything to go on by then I'll just pick a direction. Daniel, help me get Carter to bed."


	14. Chapter 14

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

Jack

With a nod of his head, Daniel followed me over to where Carter sat, her head still cradled in her arms. A quick tap on her shoulder and her head popped up, eyes struggling to focus on us.

"It's okay Carter. We're just gonna escort you to our lovely hut."

Nodding her head slightly, she mumbled something I couldn't quite catch and started to stand up. Before she could get all the way, I was grabbing her arm and putting it around my shoulder, noticing Daniel was doing the same. Carefully, we guided her out of the building and into the village, slowly making our way towards the hut. Carter was obviously trying not to fade into oblivion, her eyes trained on the ground ahead of her, struggling with every step she took to stay upright. There was no doubt in my mind if Daniel and I weren't here she would be face down on the dirt. Finally we made it to our little hut. Daniel opened the door while I dragged Carter to the nearest cot where she abruptly collapsed. Daniel went over to grab a blanket while I started to undo her boots. As soon as her boots were off, I helped Daniel tuck her in, brushing a stray strand of hair off her face and frowning when I feel a fever again. Motioning Daniel, I move over to the other side of the room. Hopefully we'll be able to talk without disturbing her sleep.

"How serious is this Daniel?"

"Very serious."

"If it was designed for the Goa'uld, why is it affecting Carter?" His shrug was not very reassuring.

"I think it was designed to interact with Naquadah, which only the symbiote and not the host had in their blood stream. I asked Jennifer to look at the scientific journals to confirm what I think, but without being able to read Asgard she couldn't make head or tails of it. I tried translating, but without the context there's no way we could solve it in a few hours. It would probably take years."

"And thanks to Jolinar Carter now has Naquadah in her blood." I slowly turn around so I'm staring at Carter. "What should we expect with them?"

"It won't be too bad for Teal'c or Jacob."

"Why did they have such trouble during the walk here then?" he asked. I know he was reviewing our trek into town.

"I think it's because they didn't know and over exerted themselves. As long as we don't push them too hard they should be fine." After a minute, I turn toward the window. "Teal'c is still Teal'c and Jacob was Jacob long before Selmak came. They won't be able to leap tall buildings in a single bound or stop a freight train with their fist anymore, but they won't need to break out the walkers and head to the retirement home either."

"What about Carter?" I ask softly, my anger from before fading away.

"She's another story." He stops, trying to figure out the right way to say this. "Teal'c and Jacob are basically two beings in one body, so when something affects one the other can compensate somewhat. Sam doesn't have that."

"So whatever is affecting them is hitting her ten times worse?"

"That's part of it, but I think it's worse for her. I think it's trying sedate her like the Goa'uld, but without another being to keep her alive..."

"She's dying." After a long moment of staring at the stars through the window, I again turn to look at my second in command. "Getting away from here will help, right?"

"I think we need to get back to Janet as quickly as we can."

I turn to face him once again. Time to start thinking strategically. "Head back to the library. You have the rest of the night to find out anything you can about whatever this is. Record anything that might help Fraiser back home, but as soon as the sun rises I want you to help with the maps. Getting out of here is our first priority. Also explain the situation to them."

"What about Sam?" He nodded toward the cots. "We really shouldn't leave her alone until we know exactly what this thing will do."

"I'll stay with her. You need to do some research. Start doing some of those forty hour days I catch you doing all the time back on the base." Nodding his head, he made his way to the door. Just as he was about to step through, I called out to him. "Daniel." He slowly turns around to look me in the eyes. "I know I haven't said it yet, and over the next few days I'll probably contradict myself, but I don't blame you for this." His relief is palpable and I curse myself that I haven't said that sooner.

"Thanks Jack." Daniel locks my eyes for a minute before heading out. Moving closer to Carter, I sit on the next cot and watch as she sleeps. How is SG-1 going to get out of this one?

* * *

Teal'c

A shaft of sunlight peaking over the window sill alerts me to the arrival of the new day. Gracelessly, I unfold myself from my sitting position in the corner of the large room. Daniel Jackson's words haunt me today, although by my unusual weariness after finishing Kelnorim I can no longer ignore them. Major Carter, General Carter, and myself are being affected by some chemical weapon. It again appears that we shall be made to suffer because of the false gods.

Glancing around the library, I realize that Daniel Jackson and Cadet Hailey have worked through the night. Although I would not admit this to O'Neill, I admire the endurance many of the Tau'ri have shown, including Daniel Jackson and Major Carter, and I am pleased that Cadet Hailey will also have this strong dedication. I know that dedication and endurance will be prime factors in defeating the Goa'uld. From my experience as First Prime, I know that far too often people will only do as much as is required to ensure their own safety and prosperity. I am proud to be a member of a group that put the safety of strangers above their own.

"Teal'c. You're awake." Daniel Jackson held a large pile of books and disappeared behind the far wall. Reemerging later, he exchanged the books for what appeared to be a pile of maps.

"Daniel Jackson, may I be of assistance?"

"Yeah. Could you help me bring these over to Jen's table? I'm trying to help her find the Stargate." Moving forward, I carefully take several of the maps before falling in step with the young man.

"Have you exhausted your research?"

"I did a little more digging last night, but I didn't find anything more. It looks like Odin didn't want the information to fall into the wrong hands and didn't keep very detailed records about the specifics."

"I see." Reaching the table, I carefully set the stack down. "Where is General Carter?"

"He woke up a few minutes ago. He was going up to the stream and on his way back he was going to get us some breakfast." Daniel Jackson explained as he sat down and began rifling through the maps.

"What of O'Neill?"

"He's going to stay with Sam until she wakes up, then they'll join us here." Nodding my head in understanding, I glance over to the door at the sound of it opening.

"Good morning Cadet Hailey."

"Hi Teal'c." Her hair is slightly damp and I realize she had refreshed herself in the stream. "I glad you're up. I wanted your help with something. I thought I started recognizing some of the terrain and would like a second opinion about it." Gesturing me over to a small table adorned with a variety of books, she begins showing me various pictures and technical maps, recalling where she thought she saw them and asking my opinion. After a few minutes Jacob Carter returns with sustenance. Grabbing a plate for myself and Cadet Hailey, I return to the table and begin rifling through the different maps. This will take some time.

* * *

Jennifer

We finally did it. The Stargate has been located. It is approximately twenty-seven miles in a Northeast direction. That's the good news. The bad news is it will be a very hard trek through rivers and forests, around gorges, and even over a mountain. Not a very big mountain, it looks like it is only a few thousand feet, but I don't think it will be the easiest trip for Teal'c, Major Carter, or General Carter.

"We have to climb a mountain?"

"Yes Sir. Approximately twelve miles through the forest is a mountain chain."

"Can't we just go around?"

"No Sir," she smiles understandingly. "According to the maps, the range goes the whole length of the continent. I think the fastest way would be to climb it."

"What's on the other side?"

"More forest Sir." He scowls at that comment. "Keep in mind these maps are extremely old. There's a good chance the terrain could have changed since they were made." He nods in understanding before turning to Daniel.

"Daniel, what do the villagers say?"

"Well, they're willing to provide us with supplies and food for our journey. They say there are many rivers and lakes so we shouldn't have to worry about water. Also if it becomes necessary there are plenty of wild game we can hunt."

"What about you guys? Feel up to a thirty mile hike?" He turned his gaze toward General Carter and Teal'c. Over the last few days their physical appearance has started to change. They no longer looked invincible, but now started looking gaunt and sickly, with little bags under their eyes testifying to their illness.

"It would appear that we have little choice O'Neill." The Colonel sighs in agreement.

"Daniel, you and Jacob go organize supplies. Only three of us are going to wear packs so necessities only. Teal'c, you and Hailey work on finding the most direct route to the Stargate. Focus on that mountain. I want the fastest, safest, easiest way through. We leave tomorrow at dawn. I want everyone to turn in no later than 22:00 hours. Everyone gets a good night's rest."

"What about you Jack?" Daniel asks, putting down his book and heading to the door.

"I'm gonna have a heart to heart with Carter. Make sure she's up to it. Let's move."

* * *

Sam

God this is boring. I've been stuck in this room the whole day. The Colonel only lets me out when nature calls. I tried sneaking out the first morning and he practically dragged me back by my boots. He threw me in the room and told, okay ordered, me to stay put. He even put Teal'c on guard duty at the door. Boy, I was about to give him hell for that, but then he came in and told me what was going on. Dad, Teal'c, and I are being affected by something on this planet. That was why I was getting tired all the time, why I'm having a hard time thinking right now. He told me more, but I blanked him out.

It's not easy to tune him out, but it's a skill both Daniel and I have developed over time. Not that we've ever ignored him out in the field, but back on base having a bored Colonel hanging around the labs is very distracting. Tuning him out is sometimes the only way to get any work done.

"Carter!" His sharp tone breaks through to me and I automatically answer.

"Sir." He's staring at me again and I can't even get enough energy to try to reassure him.

"Dinner," he says after a few minutes. Surprised, I look around. When did night fall? "Carter," he calls again. He holds something out and I automatically take it. I look down at the MRE in my hand. What am I supposed to do with that? "Eat," he tells me.

"Sir?" I can't remember what's happening. He pauses for a minute.

"You're sick," he says after a minute. A sudden memory of our earlier discussion flies through my mind.

"Teal'c?" He was sick before, on our walk here. I still haven't figured out why Teal'c was so sick. No wonder the Colonel keeps staring at me.

"Teal'c is fine," he tells me. "Dad too." Dad is sick too? I remember dad being sick, but he got better didn't he? If dad's sick I should be there. I look around hoping to see him when I notice something in my hand. I go to set it down when suddenly another pair of hands cover mine. "Major. Eat." I look up in confusion. Where did Colonel O'Neill come from? He sighs in frustration before grabbing my hand and feeding me. After the first few bites he releases me, content to watch as I eat my dinner. I'm not really hungry, but for some reason I know I need to eat.

"Sam." I look up, surprised to find the team around me. When did they all come in? "Sam." Strong hands cover mine. I look up at the face of my father. Why did I suddenly think he was sick? "Time for bed Sam," my father tells me as he starts unlacing my boots. Looking around I see Teal'c is already on a cot and Daniel and Hailey are getting more ready. I jump as someone grabs something out of my hands, only to relax when I realize Colonel O'Neill is just taking the MRE packet from my grasp. When did I get an MRE? I don't remember being hungry.

"Here Carter." He returns with a canteen and some pills. I can see the order in his eyes so I dutifully take them. Dad finished taking my boots of and reached for the blankets on the cot. Why is dad taking my boots off?

"Sleep Sam," dad tells me, grabbing the canteen from my hand and handing it back to the Colonel. He pulls me onto the cot and tucks me in just like he used to do when I was little. "We have a big day tomorrow," he tells me and again I am reminded of the all too rare times he was there to put me to bed. He pulls his own cot closer to mine, but I suddenly find myself exhausted. I drift off as I hear him getting ready for bed.

* * *

Daniel

I watch as Jack and Jacob get Sam to bed. Jennifer and I tried to keep busy, so as not to intrude, but putting together cots only takes so much time. Teal'c is already out when Sam finally falls asleep, Jacob right behind her. Jack watches those two for a minute before coming over by us. "Is Sam any better?" I ask not really expecting a positive answer.

"She's better in the morning and kinda goes downhill during the day," he tells us.

"That's consistent with the behaviors observed on both Teal'c and General Carter when we left the lab," Hailey adds.

"How about today?" Jack asks.

"They've been quiet," I tell him. "I think they're coming to grips with what's happened, but they don't seem nearly as tired as they did last night."

"Tomorrow will be the big test," Jack says unhappily. He turns back to us. "Everything ready for the morning?"

"Yes Sir," Jennifer answers him. "We have what looks to be the easiest route planned out, and copies of the surrounding area in case we have to find an alternate route."

"Make sure everyone gets a good look at the route," Jack orders. "Teal'c or Jacob will take point and set the pace. One of us will be with them to ensure we're going the right way. Whoever takes up the rear makes sure everyone is accounted for. We will never separate from the group for any reason. Everybody is on the buddy system from here on out, and they never go out on their own." Jennifer and I nod out agreement.

"Do you think General Carter and Teal'c will deteriorate like Major Carter has?" Jennifer asked. Jack glanced at me and I could only shrug.

"I hope not Cadet, but we are not going to take any chances. Assume for the duration of this mission that they are compromised." We nod in understanding. "How are we for supplies?"

"Teal'c and Jacob checked the packs. According to Teal'c we have about ten days worth of food. The villagers included some dried meat that they claim is perfect for the trail, along with trail mix of nuts and dried fruit. Hopefully combined the remaining MRE's we will have more than enough." I mentally check of my list. "Med kits, flashlights, and rope are all good, along with the small stuff like radios and canteens. According to the villagers we are in the hot, dry season so we can probably ditch the sleeping bags too."

"Keep at least one," Jack orders. I nod. Pretty much what our packs looked like after we cannibalized them in the lab.

"Sir, I'd like permission to gather water and soil samples. If there are trace amounts of this symbiote poison in the samples it could go a long way for Dr. Fraiser to find a cure."

"Granted," Jack acknowledges Jennifer's request. "But save it for the morning. I don't think those three will be ready to move quickly even if we're up at the break of dawn."

"Of course Sir," she replies.

"I'm surprised you two don't want to take another look at the lab. See if you missed anything while trying to get out." I share a guilty look with Jennifer, which doesn't go unnoticed by Jack.

"Daniel, I don't remember much about the river or the time right after, but I do remember saying you could go back there with Teal'c. And since Teal'c crashed and never went back there, how could you return with Teal'c?"

"Well," I begin, "Teal'c didn't actually go with us."

"You went alone and left us defenseless?" I can see Jennifer wilting under the thunderous gaze but I know it for the bravado it is.

"I went back to the lab Sir," Jennifer admits. Jack stares at her before turning to me.

"You should know better, Daniel."

"We kept in radio contact." I tell him. "Besides, it was a desperate situation."

"And what did you learn?"

"Nothing," Jennifer admits. "Whatever power was used for our simulations must have finally overloaded the system. I even backtracked to each of our rooms but wasn't able to get anything up again."

"Scientists," Jack mumbles while shaking his head. Jennifer points to the cots.

"With your permission I'll turn in for the night."

"Sweet dreams Cadet." She nods and is soon climbing into a bag. "Bedtime Daniel." I nod, unable to suppress my yawn as the last few sleepless days catch up to me. Jack just grins at me while he climbs into his own bag. "Night Daniel." I claim my own cot and happily follow them into dreamland.

* * *

Jack

The sun shining through the hut is the first thing that greets me when I wake up. I usually don't sleep this long. I blame it on my near death a few days ago. That and the never ending worry about half my team since then. At least now we know what the problem is and can start fixing it. Maybe not fix it. I think Doc Fraiser and her team will be the ones to fix it, but I can do my part and deal with it long enough to get them back.

"Morning Jack." I open my eyes, surprised to find myself alone with the Carters in the hut.

"Didn't think I slept that long." He just shrugs at my comment as I pull myself into a sitting position. I notice he didn't get very far from his own cot, just sitting up enough to watch Sam sleep. "Where's everyone else?"

"Hailey is getting her samples," he tells me. "Daniel went with her. Teal'c is getting the rations the tribe is giving us."

"And you volunteered to watch me sleep?" I ask, grabbing my boots. A dark shadow fell over his eyes.

"I've been trying to talk to Selmak." He grabbed his own boots.

"Oh." I don't know how to respond to that. I know Selmak is always with Jacob, but she's been so quiet that I almost forget.

"It's weird," he continued. "When I first found out what you guys did, and what you wanted me to do, I thought the thought of sharing my body and mind with a sentient alien would be absurd. But after she's been with me for a while, the thought of losing her is equally unthinkable. You know what I mean?" I do. I felt that same way about Charlie.

"We're gonna do everything we can to save her," I tell him. I'm surprised when I realize how sincere I am. I can't believe it, but there really is one Tok'ra that I would move heaven and earth for, and it's not just because of Sam or Jacob either. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," he tells me, but the sadness doesn't completely leave his eyes. I think back to when Jolinar died and the deep depression Sam fell into.

"Cause if you're not…"

"Jack," he sighs. "I'm not a new recruit who needs babysitting. The best thing I can do the help Selmak is get back to the SGC. I can wallow after we get there." I nod in understanding.

"Let's get Sam up and blow this popsicle stand." Jacob nods and reaches down to shake her shoulder. "She always bites me when I do that," I comment amusedly. He just shakes his head and continues to shake her.

"Sam," he urges her and I suddenly wonder how many times throughout the years he had to wake up his reluctant child this way.

"Morning already?" she mumbles, trying to snuggle further into the blanket.

"Yeah. And we need to be on the road quickly." She nods and sits up, looking around sleepily. She sees me and I notice instantly when she remembers what has happened.

"Sir," she acknowledges briskly. "Where is everyone else?"

"Finishing getting packed," I tell her. "Feel like washing up before we leave?"

"Please," she replies. Jacob and I escort her to the river where we all get cleaned up best we can. She doesn't seem nearly as lost as she did last night, which I'm grateful for. Leaving her firmly in Jacob's care once she is safely out of the river, I search for the other members of the team, finding them by the library.

"We ready campers?" I ask. Daniel guiltily puts down the book he was holding, while Hailey was checking a few more maps.

"Indeed," Teal'c declares from outside the doorway. He is meditating but quickly looks up as Sam and Jacob make their way toward us.

"Great. Daniel, say our goodbyes. Teal'c; Hailey, take point." Everyone nods as me, Daniel, and Hailey grab the three packs.

"Wasn't there another pack?" Jacob asks curiously as we strap the packs to our vests.

"Daniel wants to give it to the villagers as a thank you present," I tell him. Daniel rolls his eyes as he goes to talk to the chieftain one last time. Jacob and Teal'c look at me in suspicion before acquiescing. Sam just looks confused. She's about to ask where her pack is when I shake my head. "Don't worry about it Major." I turn to Daniel as he rejoins the group. "Ready?" He nods his head. "OK. Move out," I order. We fall into line and soon the village disappears from view.


	15. Chapter 15

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

Jacob

Within a few minutes the banter started up between Jack and Daniel. A couple minutes later Sam rolled her eyes and joined in. I could see the relief in Jack's eyes when the team fell into this familiar rhythm.

Their banter reminded me of my own frivolous youth and the banter I used to have with my own teams and specifically one George Hammond. The only difference, I thought wryly, is when we would see a woman coming we would be on our best behavior. I'm amazed at how times change as Sam takes the teasing remark Jack just made and throws it back at her CO.

A sudden sadness hits me as I wonder what Selmak would say about that. Her childlike wonder about us Tau'ri never fails to amaze me. 'It has been far too long,' she used to say, 'since I have had a host as vibrant as you. The strength of will your people have is a miracle to see.'

"Jacob?" Jack's voice jerks me from my inner musing. I look around, confused for a minute as I place my surroundings before reality crashes through me.

"Sorry," I say as I reach for the canteen he is handing me. Taking a long swallow I berate myself for loosing concentration even for a minute. I look at Jack and the concern in his eyes tells me he was aware of my wandering as well. "How long?" I ask quietly as I hand the canteen back to Jack.

He just shrugs. "A few minutes," he tells me, but I can tell it was longer. "You came out of it easy enough."

"I should never have gone into it," I tell him, not ready to accept the leniency he was giving me.

"Carter and Teal'c have had spacey moments too," he tells me. I look over to where Daniel and Sam were now having an animated discussion.

"What are they discussing?" I wonder.

"I'm not sure," Jack told me. I jumped at his voice, realizing a second later that the question I had intended for Selmak had been said aloud. "I think they're talking about the artifact SG-5 discovered on their last mission." He stood for a while watching them bicker until it looked like Sam was starting to drift again. "Break time's over kids," he yelled to everyone. "Move out." Everyone scrambles to their feet as Teal'c starts leading us onward. I stay close by Sam and Daniel and can hear their discussion continue. Without breaking the discussion Daniel shoots me a concerned glance and I quickly reassure him with a nod. He nods in return and turns his attention back to Sam. I listen to their friendly debate for a few minutes before realizing I have no idea what they were saying. But it helped to keep Sam focused and that was enough for me.

Up ahead I could hear Hailey using a similar method with Teal'c; discussing the local landscape in relation to the rudimentary map we were able to piece together. I smile, mentally agreeing with Jack and Sam that Cadet Hailey would be a fine officer one day.

"Hailey." I jump as Jack's voice comes out of the radio I just realize Jack, Daniel, and Hailey were wearing. I look around, admonishing myself again as I realized I wandered once more. Looking I saw our little group was starting to space out. "Let's take lunch up ahead before we enter the forest," he ordered.

"Yes Sir," she replied. I'm surprised to find the forest we were steadily marching toward almost upon us. How long was I gone this time? Ahead I could see Hailey gesturing to Teal'c and Teal'c bow his head in acknowledgement. It took me a few minutes to reach the rest spot. By the time I arrived Hailey had already gotten MRE's out and were warming them up. By the time they were warm Jack, Daniel, and Sam had joined us.

"How far have we gone?" I asked as they sat down. Jack just gave his now customary shrug.

"We're doing good," he praised, but I couldn't help but be suspicious. It was the tone a parent uses when their children are trying their best but not winning. I decide to let the subject drop, deciding to simply trust Jack. I had just started eating when Jack motioned for Daniel and Hailey to join him. Hailey pulled out a packet of maps and I knew they were charting our progress, but suddenly didn't understand why. I finish my meal as they come back into our group.

"Daniel," I ask as he sits down next to me, "I thought you said the host acted like normal unblended humans when the Goa'uld was affected by the poison?"

"That's what the book said," he confirmed.

"Then why can't I keep a thought in my head for more than a few minutes?" Teal'c looked up sharply at that question and I could tell he was having a similar hard time staying focused. Daniel just sighed as if he had already been asked this question.

"I'm not sure. It's possible the substance was heavily controlled when Odin was using it."

"So we got an overdose?" I ask.

"Or it's a side effect of prolonged exposure. Or it was never meant to be exposed to atmosphere. Or physical exertion amplifies the symptoms. Or it could have mutated over time," he countered. "We may never know why it's affecting you like this."

"But it wasn't earlier." Jack, Daniel, and Hailey all shared a significant look and I suddenly understood. "It was," I said resigned.

"Something was," Daniel told us. "We weren't sure what at the time, but you were all acting weird."

"But now we know what's happening and we can deal," Jack said assuredly.

"Indeed," Teal'c intoned, and the amount of trust in his voice almost floored me. Very few Jaffa have that much trust in their Gods, let alone for a human.

"Right," I said, bolstered by Teal'c's confidence.

"Eat up kids," Jack says and I turn my attention back to my half eaten dinner. "We'll head out again in a few minutes." He turns his attention to Sam and her own half eaten MRE. But while our conversation interrupted my dinner, it seems Sam just drifted off during hers.

"Jacob?" Daniel's anxious voice draws me back in. "Jack's got it. Eat," he looks pointedly at the MRE still in my hand. I shake my head, trying to clear up my thinking, and wolf down the last of the dinner. Daniel nods in approval before moving to Teal'c. I look over and notice that Jack cajoled Sam into finishing her own food. Quickly taking care of my trash I stand and stretch out my muscles.

"Alright kids," I hear after a few minutes, "time to hit the road. Jacob, take point." I nod, not surprised when Daniel joined me up front.

"So we haven't really had a chance to talk about the Tok'ra," he says as he falls into step with me. I know what he's doing, but am surprised to find I'm not offended by that.

"We have plenty of time now," I reply and we begin discussing the people I have been living with. I am saddened for a second as the questions remind me of my quiet symbiote, but then Daniel's enthusiasm really takes off and we soon are in an in depth conversation that makes me forget my troubles.

* * *

Jack

I sigh contentedly as I hear specks of conversation float back to me. Leave it to Daniel to figure out a way to keep them semi focused. To be honest, when I started teasing Daniel it was more to keep my own spirits up. I didn't realize the potential of conversation, not even after Sam started joining in. Thank God Daniel did. But then he's always been able to see things I can't. Him and Sam. Glancing toward Sam I can tell she's starting to drift again. She was drifting before we settled down for lunch, but it seemed like the rest restored her focus somewhat.

I was surprised to hear Hailey engage Sam in some scientific discussion like Daniel was doing earlier, even more surprised to find Teal'c drawn into the conversation. Realizing she must have been doing the same thing earlier with Teal'c I was suddenly curios what they could possibly be talking about. Increasing my pace slightly so I could hear, I smiled when I realized what they were discussing. Goa'uld technology. Hailey had picked a subject that both worked for Sam's scientific mind and Teal'c's Goa'uld knowledge. I fell back a ways and smiled, amazed again at the strength and ingenuity the Cadet was showing. She would definitely be getting good reports about this mission.

A sudden rustling in the trees jerked my attention. Bringing my weapon to bear, I focused entirely on the forest, only relaxing when a flock of birds took off from the direction of the sound. I waited a few more minutes to ensure it was clear before lowering my gun. I hadn't seen anything larger than a rabbit yet, but I wasn't about to let my guard down in the middle of the forest. I was happy to see both Hailey and Daniel had focused on the sound as well. Their charges kept going; unaware anything out of the ordinary had happened. I briefly wondered if Daniel and Hailey were even aware what the others were talking about, but decided they were probably better at multi tasking than I was.

"Come on Sam," I heard ahead of me. Sam had started to drift off again, and I could tell even scientific conversation wasn't keeping her attention. I was about to have her change positions with me, aware Sam responded better to command authority at this point, when Hailey suddenly changed tactics. Instead of trying to keep Sam talking, she focused on getting Teal'c to help Sam. It worked amazingly well, though I shouldn't have been surprised. Teal'c had always taken on the responsibility of caretaker for the younger members of this team, whether we were on base or in the field. Sam's positive response also made sense. Neither she nor Daniel ever protested when Teal'c asked them to do something.

Knowing Hailey had everything under control for the moment I take a minute and glance up at the sky. It looks like we have several more hours of daylight. I decide to hold off swapping with Hailey for the moment, determined to let them go as far as they could before swapping. Somehow I knew once I took responsibility for Sam, and when she stopped responding to me, we would have no choice but to stop for the night.

A couple hours later Jacob's pace was slowing drastically and even Teal'c was having a hard time getting through to Sam, I knew it was time to call another break. "Find a good spot to rest," I radioed to Daniel.

"There should be a small stream up ahead," Hailey called back. "Might be a good idea to fill up the canteens while we can." I nodded.

"I think I see it up ahead," Daniel said, "though it looks like it might be dried up."

"We still need a break," I say.

"Right. I think I see a good spot." A few minutes later we catch up to Daniel and Jacob. Jacob was resting on a fallen tree while Daniel was examining the almost dried streambed.

"Maybe it's a seasonal runoff," Hailey commented joining Daniel.

"The natives did say it's the hot, dry season," Daniel agreed.

"We're not in desperate need yet," I say, ending the discussion. They both nod and we turn back to our friends. "They are definitely getting worse."

"They weren't too bad in the village," Hailey commented. "At least General Carter and Teal'c weren't."

"Any ideas?"

"I think physical exhaustion is exacerbating their condition," Daniel said.

"Should we head back to the village?" Hailey asked. "Daniel and I could make the trip back to the Stargate in a fraction of the time and return with help." I immediately shake my head.

"Unless our shipbuilding plan has been extremely accelerated in the few days we've been gone, there's no way you would be able to return to the village in a timely manner."

"What if we contacted the Asgard Sir?" she asked.

"Oh, I intent to Cadet," I answered, "but there's still no guarantee of a quick return to the planet."

"And I believe that prolonged exposure poses more of a threat," Daniel agrees. "Remember, even in the village Sam's condition continued to deteriorate." Hailey nods her understanding. I could see the relief in her eyes and instantly understand why she brought up the subject.

"It wasn't wrong to suggest returning to the village, Cadet." She looks at me fearfully and I clearly remember the other planet where she suggested an idea to me and my blatant dismissal of it. "It's never wrong to consider all your options, even the distasteful ones. As a member of an SG team it is your job to make sure your team leader has all the options." She nods in understanding and I continue. "But I firmly believe our first priority needs to be getting them back to the SGC."

"Yes Sir," she agrees, and I can see some of the apprehension leave her eyes.

"Now, let's break out some of that jerkyish stuff the natives gave us while we look at the maps." Daniel starts digging through his pack and soon pulls out small bag filled with dried meat. He gives us a piece before heading over to the others. I hear him coaxing the others to eat as I stare at the maps Hailey has pulled out of her sack. "How far do you think we've gone Cadet?" I ask, wanting to test her topography skill.

"I believe we are approximately here Sir," she said, pointing to a spot just shy of halfway to the mountain range.

"I agree." We were making better time than I expected, but I knew we were slowing down quickly. I also knew normally we would be at the mountain range by then.

"Should we start looking for a campsite?" Daniel asked, successfully getting our companions to eat their snack and rejoining us.

"Let's give it a couple more hours," I decide, knowing it wasn't too hard to find a campsite in the forest and wanting to get a bit farther before nightfall. "Alright. Let's head out.

Daniel, take point. Hailey, bring up the rear." They nod as they start to move out.

* * *

Sam

"Sam?" I force myself to focus on Daniel, wondering briefly why it's so hard to concentrate. The thought leaves as soon as it comes. "Sam," Daniel says again. I realize he's holding something out to me. I force my hand to grab what he's patiently holding out to me. I look at the item in confusion. "Eat," he says, holding up his own item and taking a small bite. I automatically follow his lead. He gives me a small smile as I continue to eat. A few minutes later he leaves and my mind immediately wanders back to the silence.

I could feel it all day, waiting back in the shadows. A momentary gratitude passes through me as I remember my teammate's valiant attempts to keep the silence at bay, but I knew their attempts were futile. The silence would always be there. There would never be a way to stop the silence.

"Carter." I whip my head around to the voice. Colonel O'Neill. He had his hands firmly around my arm and I realized he pulled me to my feet. I wasn't sure why that was significant. "Time to move Major." He pulled softly and I automatically followed him. I felt the silence fall into step behind us, but couldn't be bothered trying to stop it. For some reason I found myself suddenly exhausted.

"I found a good place to camp." The voice came blaring out at me. I mentally jumped, disappointed that I had allowed the silence to get so close. Lifting my head, I realized the Colonel had thrown my arm around his neck and had his arm around my waist, supporting nearly all my weight. The voice I heard had come from his radio, which my drooping head was nearly touching. I struggled to lift my head, wondering why I had no strength anymore.

"We're almost there," the Colonel whispered to me encouragingly, giving me a quick hug with the arm around my waist. I tried to nod my head in understanding but instead it ended up drooping more. The Colonel tightened his grip around my waist as I struggled to get my legs under me. I managed to open my eyes once more before the silence finally caught me.

* * *

Jennifer

I tried to stay attuned to our surroundings, tried to be focused on threats and nothing else, but the scene in front of me demanded my attention. Luckily it has grabbed Daniel's attention too and I don't think the Colonel even knows I am studying them intently. Them being Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter.

It wasn't too bad when we left our rest stop. The Major was still mobile, with the occasional command from the Colonel all that was needed to keep her going. The commands worked with General Carter and Teal'c as well, and it seemed that the Colonel's plan of moving for a few more hours was going to be a success. But then things went downhill quickly.

The General and Teal'c were still following Daniel, as ordered, but they had the vacant expression in their eyes we have become so used to seeing lately. Major Carter's near collapse was a surprise though. Luckily the Colonel, who had never moved more than a few feet away from her, was able to catch her before she fell.

"Camp," he managed to shout through his radio. Daniel looked back, eyes widening as he saw the scene. He nodded and scampered off. The trouble was General Carter and Teal'c tried to follow him.

"Teal'c! General!" I called out the them, feeling slightly foolish for ordering a general around. "Stop!" Luckily they did stop, turning around to look at me dazedly. I watched as their gaze shifted from me to the Colonel and the Major. I could see the worry and confusion in their eyes, but also knew they didn't understand what was happening. I turned to see Colonel O'Neill struggling with Major Carter. It looked like she was still trying to move forward, even though her body had clearly reached its limit. I rushed over, grabbing her other arm as the Colonel tried to get a good grip on her. Once she was settled, he flicked his eyes in Teal'c and General Carter's direction. I nodded in understanding.

"I found a good place to camp," Daniel voiced over the radio. "Just after that last bend follow the stream for a bit and there's a clearing." Jack nodded and I quickly called out to the others.

"Teal'c! General Carter! I need you to follow me." My voice was sharp and unyielding and I immediately thought of certain instructors at the Academy, but it was exactly what was needed. They turned and started heading toward me. I waited a few seconds until I knew they were following then turned and followed the trail left by Daniel.

Half my attention was focused on following Daniel's trail, the other half on making sure Teal'c and the General didn't wander off. I suddenly realize how ill prepared I really am. I have no experience, and the field exercises the Academy had were nothing like the real thing. Somehow I muddled my way though, and made sure the two following me made it as well.

"Jennifer." Daniel jumped out from between two trees and startled me. "Sorry," he said as he surveyed the team. He pointed back through the trees. "Camp is about 20 feet back through the trees. I left my pack." I nod as he races past Teal'c and General Carter and straight to Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, who were slowly working their way toward us. Their eyes tracked Daniel and I could see they were about to follow him back out again.

"Move!" I barked. "Eyes on me!" They blindly followed me as I pushed my way through the forest and toward the discarded pack I quickly saw. "Sit!" I ordered when they reached the clearing. They obediently sat and I let my focus shift off them and onto securing the immediate area. A few minutes later I heard someone pushing their way through the trees as the others joined us. Daniel had grabbed Sam's other arm and the two men were dragging the nearly unconscious woman toward us.

"Get the bag," the Colonel ordered. I quickly looked through the packs until I found our lone sleeping bag. I laid it out just as they arrived.

"What happened?" Daniel asked as they got Major Carter settled in the bag.

"She collapsed," Jack said as he wrestled with his own pack.

"She's cold," Daniel told him, reaching in to feel her forehead. He moved his hand down the her neck. "Pulse is steady but slow."

"Hailey," Jack ordered, finally detaching his own pack, "secure the immediate area and get some wood for a fire."

"Yes Sir," I confirm, taking a second to check that Teal'c and General Carter were still seated. I quickly check the area, surprised that Daniel was able to find such a suitable campsite so quickly. Fallen trees created this small clearing in the middle of the forest. The surrounding forest was sparse enough to give a good view through the trees until the forest became dense again. The most dangerous feature was the small stream flowing off to the side, though stream is being very generous. I could probably make a better stream with my garden hose back home, but I know any body of water could be dangerous for our impaired teammates. I finish my survey and head back to the camp, grabbing firewood along the way. "Area secure Colonel."

"Good," he replies. He and Daniel had been clearing the dead trees away, stacking them alongside the stream, creating a primitive fence along the stream. I dumped the wood in a pile in the center of the clearing. A few more trips and we had a nice stack of wood with a nice fire going. The Colonel and Daniel moved Major Carter's bag closer to the fire, while I maneuvered Teal'c and the General. I was happy to see some of the confusion in their eyes had faded.

"We should get some more water before the sun sets," I mention to Colonel O'Neill once everyone is settled. He nods and Daniel and I start gathering up the scattered canteens.

"Upstream or down?" he asks.

"Up," I tell him. He agrees and we start our little hike in silence, each lost in our own thoughts. Up ahead the stream widens and we are able to find a place to refill the canteens. "Do you think they're going to be okay?" I ask, voicing my fears for the first time.

"They're tough," he replies, but I can't help but think he's trying to convince himself more than me.

"I'm scared." I'm not sure why I'm telling him this, but something about him just makes me trust him.

"Me too," he says quietly. We're silent for a time, dipping the canteens into the cool water and watching them fill. "But we've gotten out of tougher scrapes than this."

"Yeah," I agree thinking about some of the reports I've read. But reading about it on a report and actually living through it are nowhere near the same experience. I'm suddenly curios how this report will look and then remind myself we actually have to make it back before that happens. "Do you think they're getting worse?"

"Teal'c and Jacob's behavior tracks with what we experienced on the hike into the village. Sam's condition is the only one that seems to have worsened."

"Maybe we just pushed too hard for one day," I speculate. Daniel looked thoughtful for a moment. "It was like a switch was turned off and she just fell."

"We'll just have to see what the morning brings." He finishes filling the last of the canteens. "We need to purify these before we drink any," he reminds me as we head back to camp. We arrive just as the sun starts setting.

"You've been busy," Daniel comments. The Colonel had finished preparing the camp while we were gone. Three figures could be seen sleeping on the far side of the fire, opposite the river.

"Dinner's almost ready," the Colonel said, pointing at the three MRE's warming by the fire.

"Are they…" I choked on the sentence.

"They're fine Cadet." He said it with such certainty I suddenly wasn't afraid anymore. He softened his voice and continued. "I got some dinner into them and told them to sleep. As you can tell they follow my orders to the letter."

"And Sam?" Daniel asked. The Colonel just shook his head. "Jennifer has a theory that we might have pushed her too hard."

"Really?" Jack asks, pinning me with his stare.

"It's consistent with their behavior," I tell him, "both on the hike to the village and at the village itself." He raises his eyebrows, motioning for me to continue. "During the trek their physical exertion was raised and their behavior was noticeably different, while at the village physical exertion was minimal and their behavior was more constant. We now know what is causing their behavior changes, but we also know it is hitting Major Carter harder. Even at the village with minimal physical activity she continued to deteriorate."

"So if they're bright eyed and bushy tailed in the morning we stick with half day hikes," he summarized. "We won't cover much ground like that. Getting them off this damn planet is our first priority."

"I thought getting them off this damn planet alive was the first priority Sir," I counter. He stares at me but I won't back down.

"We could always leave them here. Save ourselves." He says it so low I could barely hear. Daniel's eyes widen in bewilderment. What happened to no one is left behind?

"Not an option," I say coldly, challenging him. He stares at me for a few minutes, sizing me up, before a smile shows up on his face.

"Good," he says. "Dinner?" he asks grabbing the now hot MRE's and holding one out for me. Daniel just shakes his head in aspiration as he grabs his own meal. Did he just test me and did I pass? I numbly reach out and take my own dinner. "We don't leave our people behind," he tells me softly. "I know they teach the concept at the Academy, but teaching it and living it are two different things."

"Like the Academy's survival training and the real thing," I insert, suddenly understanding what he was trying to teach me. "But earlier didn't I suggest leaving them behind?"

"You suggested separating the team and returning with backup," he clarified, "which under certain circumstances is the best option. Do you understand the difference?" I thought about it for a second. When I suggested returning to the village I never even thought about abandoning them, but I knew others would be less inclined.

"How do you know when it's okay?" I ask. "To return for backup," I clarified.

"Experience," he tells me calmly. "Good leadership is not something you can't learn out of a book, or even a field exercise. It's all too easy to say what you would do if you were ever put in a situation, but until you're actually there no one knows what they will do. Learn from the successes and failures of others, then one day, probably sooner than you think, you will be the one making the tough choices." I nod in understanding, suddenly realizing the Colonel is a lot smarter than he lets on. This one night has taught me more about leadership than all my years at the Academy.

"Daniel," he barks suddenly and I realize our lesson is over. "You've got first watch. Hailey take second. I'll take third. Hit the sack. It's gonna be another big day tomorrow." Nodding, I find a soft piece of dirt next to the fire, letting its warmth surround me. I watch as Daniel brews a pot of coffee, but find myself drifting off before it's finished.


	16. Chapter 16

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

Teal'c

Morning finds me aware but not refreshed. It is a feeling I am extremely uncomfortable with, but have had more experience with on this planet. "Morning Teal'c," O'Neill calls from his position by the fire pit. He hands me a mug of coffee. I am still perplexed by the human need for this beverage.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea, Sir," Cadet Hailey speaks from her position next to Major Carter. "We don't know what kind of interaction caffeine, or any other drugs, will have with the foreign substance." I cannot fault her logic and give the beverage back to O'Neill with a bow of my head.

"Jacob's not gonna like that," he comments as he takes the coffee and starts drinking it. Daniel Jackson stares at us from the opposite side of the fire.

"You think the medicine we've given Sam might be exacerbating her condition?" She shrugged.

"Until we know for sure we shouldn't give them any medicines except for extraordinary circumstances."

"What is the condition of Major Carter?" I ask. I see Cadet Hailey reach down, her fingers resting lightly on Major Carter's neck.

"Pulse seems steady and her temperature is back up." I raised my eyebrow at O'Neill. When did Major Carter fall ill?

"We've been checking her all night," O'Neill adds. "What do you remember about yesterday?"

"We set out from the village toward the Stargate," I tell him.

"You remember lunch?" I nod. "After lunch." I pause, trying to gather up my thoughts.

"It becomes fuzzy." I glance down at my companion. Jacob Carter is glancing up blearily at me. "Surreal. Like a dream you can remember until you try to remember specific parts."

"Jacob? How you doing?" O'Neill asked.

"Fine," he dismissed. "How's Sam?"

"She's holding her own," O'Neill reassured him. "Hailey. Daniel. Do some scouting up ahead. Let's try to find the easiest path possible." They nodded and soon they had left the camp. I was surprised the day was as far along as it was.

"You did not wake us?" I ask. I knew O'Neill wanted to get off this planet and back to the safety of the SGC.

"I want to let Carter wake up on her own time," he explained. I nod, vaguely remembering her struggles during the previous day's journey.

"Have we made much progress on our journey to the Stargate?" I ask.

"Not as much as I had hoped," he admits regretfully, "but no one really knew what to expect yesterday. I guess the fact that we actually left the village should be a good start."

"Maybe you should send Hailey and Daniel ahead," Jacob suggested. He had moved closer to Major Carter and was examining her as Cadet Hailey had earlier. "She feel a bit cold to you?" Jack headed across the campsite to where the two of them were resting.

"Not as cold as before," he said after he laid his hand across her forehead. Promptly he laid his hand across Jacob Carter's forehead. "You've got a bit of a fever though." He turned his attention to me. I did a quick self inventory.

"It appears I too suffer from a fever." He nodded in resignation.

"So did Carter," he tells us, "before we ever left the village."

"You think it's a natural reaction to the poison?" Jacob Carter asks.

"That's Daniel and Hailey's department. My job is just to get you back so the eggheads can have a go at you."

"That's so reassuring," Jacob Carter quipped. O'Neill's response was interrupted by a small moan from Major Carter. "Sam? Can you hear me?" Jacob Carter gently urges her into consciousness. Soon he is rewarded when she opens her eyes. She gaze glides over us before landing on O'Neill.

"Sir," she mumbles. "Coffee?"

"Sorry Carter," he replies, relieved by her normal reactions. "Mini you doesn't think that's a good idea. Something about chemical reactions."

"Right," Major Carter frowns, "I should have thought about that."

"Don't worry about it," he dismisses her criticism. "What do you remember from yesterday?"

"Leaving the village," she says surely, "then hiking." She crunches her forehead in concentration. "Then the silence."

"Silence?" O'Neill asked. I could tell his curiosity was peaked. She merely nods.

"It was everywhere. Following us. I tried to keep it away, but it was no use." She took a quick look around camp then shook her head as if trying to banish the memories.

"Hungry?" O'Neill asked, breaking her out of her momentary groove. She nods and O'Neill heads back toward the packs, discarded on the other side of the camp. Jacob Carter and I join him on the pretense of choosing a meal.

"Do you think that's significant?" Jacob Carter asks him.

"What's significant?" We turn as Daniel Jackson and Cadet Hailey return from their scouting adventure. Daniel Jackson acknowledges us with a quick greeting before turning his attention on O'Neill. "What's significant?" he asks again.

"Silence," he mused. He pointed toward Major Carter, who had pulled herself into a sitting position and was staring absentmindedly at the fire. "I asked her what she remembered about yesterday and she said silence."

"Silence?" Cadet Hailey repeated thoughtfully.

"But this isn't the first time she's mentioned it," O'Neill continued. "Back at the village when I took her to the stream to wash up for the first time. I thought she was just talking about the area. I didn't think anything of it back then, but what if silence is more than just… silence."

"From what the journal says, we know the poison essentially slept the symbiote," Daniel theorized.

"Which Major Carter doesn't have," Cadet Hailey jumped in. "If the poison is attacking her, perhaps she can feel it. Personifying this loss of control as falling into silence? It will be interesting to see if Selmak describes the sensation in a similar way."

"But it doesn't exist, right?" O'Neill asks.

"It probably only exists in her mind," Daniel Jackson takes over. "But it might give us an indication of her mental abilities. Possibly let us know when she needs a break before she collapses again."

"So when the silence comes it might be time for a break?" O'Neill asks.

"Worth a shot Jack," Daniel replies with a shrug. "We're flying blind here."

"Close enough for me." O'Neill grabs one of the meal packs and heads over to Major Carter. "So Carter," he starts as he gives her the food packet, "you see any Silence right now?" She glances around the camp before shaking her head. "Good. If you ever do see the Silence be sure to let me know."

"Yes sir."

"Eat up. We leave in ten." Major Carter nods and begins digging into her food. O'Neill returns to us. "You guys too." He motions to our food packets, which had been temporarily forgotten. Another sign we are not fully functional at the moment.

As we consume our meal O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, and Cadet Hailey efficiently disassemble out campsite. They have completed their task before our meal is finished. I notice our canteens were filled sometime during the night. The fact that I cannot recall the nighttime activities of my teammates concerns me immensely.

"Let's head out," O'Neill commands. "Daniel take point." He nods and soon we have set off again. I notice our pace is slower today, Daniel Jackson setting a slightly slower pace than I had set the day before. The banter the Tau'ri often engage in is soon active, interjected several times with O'Neill asking Major Carter about the Silence.

"Are you well O'Neill?" I ask at after our second rest stop. They had decided to stop for ten minutes every two hours whether it was needed or not. It seemed a prudent choice, as Major Carter had an easier time keeping the pace that was set, though I could see her concentration start to drift.

"Déjà vu Teal'c," he answers with a shrug. "Carter?" It was a few minutes before she turned her focus on him. "How's the Silence?"

"Sir," she answered quietly before looking around. O'Neill sighed.

"Looks like its lunchtime Daniel," he said.

"I think there's a clearing up ahead," Cadet Hailey said from my right side. The thickness of the forest forced us to cluster closer than normal. I notice O'Neill looking around, perplexed.

"Something is bothering you?" I thought he was sensing impending danger, though the quiet of the forest was peaceful and comforting.

"I think I've been here before," he said, frowning.

"Never walked through a forest before?" Jacob Carter asked humorously.

"You know I always try for the sandy planets," O'Neill responded. I smile, remembering the vocal complaints O'Neill always had for the desert planets. "No, I think I've been through this forest before. Only it was different." He shrugs. Ahead Daniel Jackson rolls his eyes as we near the clearing. Shortly we are all seated, consuming our midday meal. O'Neill continues to glance at our surroundings.

"If it bothers you that much why don't you go scout ahead?" Daniel Jackson asks after a few minutes of O'Neill's behavior.

"I think I will," he decided, quickly finishing up his own meal. Twenty minutes later he returned.

"Find anything?" General Carter asked from his reclining position next to his daughter.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make sense," he told us.

"Why should anything start making sense in this place," Cadet Hailey mumbled under her breath before realizing everyone heard her statement. "Sir," she quickly added when O'Neill turned to stare at her.

"See," he tells her, "this is where I would tell it to Carter, who would come in and tell me why it should make sense with many long, difficult to pronounce, scientific words. I would stare blankly at her and then she would explain it again in English so it finally makes sense." We shifted our attention to Major Carter, to see if she would react to O'Neill's comment, but it appeared her attention was firmly focused on her meal. He sighed, and returned to Cadet Hailey, who looked amused.

"That's a big shoes to fill Sir, but I can give it a shot."

"Okay," he said, pacing around the small clearing. "Remember how I thought this all looked familiar only different?" She shook her head. "While I was scouting ahead I realized why. If you take away the forest and add a jungle it's where Carter and I first appeared after the ruins." Cadet Hailey's grin fell away as she entered deep thought. "But how can a forest and a jungle be interchangeable?"

"How do you know this Sir?" she asks seriously.

"I was hoping to find everyone else sacked out like Carter," he explains. "I was focusing intently on my surroundings."

"And now?" Daniel asks.

"Up ahead I can hear a river," he tells them, "just like I did before."

"Oh my God. How could I have been so stupid?" Cadet Hailey smacks herself in the head then turns to Daniel Jackson. "Real time scans for baseline protocols?" she asks.

"Use the local biospheres as the templates," Daniel Jackson continues.

"Then just a little tweak here and there for customization," Cadet Hailey finishes, as she begins digging through her bag.

"Ahhh," O'Neill interrupts them. "What are you talking about?"

"The simulations," she tells him. He motions her to continue. "At the laboratory."

"Right. And that helps us how?"

"Umm," Daniel Jackson answers, "I'm not sure." He turns toward Cadet Hailey who was still digging through her pack.

"Gotcha," she exclaims proudly as she pulls a particular map out of the bundle. She laid it on the ground and motioned everyone closer.

"We already know the way, Cadet," O'Neill tells her as he kneels on the ground around it.

"Yes Sir," she says, "but I think we might want to reevaluate. When I was plotting our course, I intentionally avoided this area." She pointed to a mountainous section of the map. "The rocky area would be difficult and dangerous even without half the team incapacitated. I opted instead for the safer but longer circular route to avoid this area."

"Right," O'Neill agreed. "Safer for all concerned. So?"

"At the time I thought this was a giant chasm, but what if this," she pointed to the gorge on the map, "was really that river from the simulation?"

"Not following," O'Neill told her.

"If it is the river from the simulation, and we can navigate it, then we can shave a lot of time of our trip. We can go through the mountain range instead of skirting it."

"But it's a bad river," he countered. "I still have the bruises to prove it. And let's not forget about the waterfall and rapids."

"The rapids are a result of another river joining," she said, motioning to the map again. "This was originally the river we were going to follow once we cleared the mountains. We would just need to get off the river before the two joined, which should put us close to the plain the Stargate is located on."

"It would decrease our trip dramatically, O'Neill," I inform him. I am ashamed. I had been studying the charts longer than Cadet Hailey and had also assumed the marking to be a chasm.

"And if something goes wrong we'll need to backtrack," O'Neill counters. "That's if we're lucky enough to backtrack."

"It's a risk Jack," Jacob Carter adds, "but I don't think Sam can wait." We all look over to where she is sitting, still staring at the half eaten meal packet.

"Look, you attempted to cross that river," Daniel Jackson pointed out. "If Sam hadn't gotten dizzy and fell you would have succeeded. Would you have really attempted the crossing in the rapids we found you in?" O'Neill slowly shook his head. Daniel Jackson pointed to Major Carter, still intently studying her lunch. "We need to find a place to camp for the night anyway. Let's head to the river and check it out. We can decide what to do later tonight."

"Okay," O'Neill said. "Let's head to the river." Jacob Carter bent down, plucking the mostly uneaten meal from his daughter's hands and jolting her out of her introspection. Soon O'Neill was leading us toward the river.

* * *

Jacob

I'm scared. More scared than I have ever been in my life. More scared than I am letting them know. We made good time to the river, the sun just passing overhead. Normally we would have several more hours of hiking, but nothing about this trip has been normal.

'Sel?' I ask internally. I know she is probably too far gone to answer, but hoped she would rally the further we got from the laboratory. I know it's childish and not very scientific, and Sam would be the first one to tell me that, but maybe that's why I was never a scientist. Hope and belief are more important to me than some numbers.

I take a deep breath and sigh deeply, my breath ruffling Sam's hair where she's leaning against me. Teal'c looks up sharply at the sound.

"Is everything alright?" he asks. I nod, feeling a little guilty as he goes back to setting up the camp.

"We can swap," I offer. He shakes his head as he lights a small fire. Relieved I tighten my arms around my daughter, pulling her more firmly into my chest. I haven't been able to hold her like this for many years, and ashamedly I wasn't around when she was young enough to need to be held. I watch her for a second. She's staring off into space. I don't even know if she's aware what's happening around her. She certainly wasn't aware when she almost walked into the river. Hopefully Jack doesn't find out about that anytime soon.

"O'Neill to Teal'c." Jack's voice abruptly breaks the tranquility. The three of them decided to use the rest of the daylight productively. After ensuring Teal'c and I were not going anywhere, mentally speaking, they headed out to scout the river.

"Go ahead O'Neill," Teal'c responds.

"How are things going?" Jack asks.

"Things are satisfactory. How is your mission?"

"Peachy. We can see where the river starts going through the canyon. Daniel and Hailey want a closer look at that. Looks like we might be a little longer than we thought." I can hear the frustration in his voice. I know he didn't like separating the team like this, but we had no choice.

"Understood. We shall await you're arrival."

"Listen, if things aren't okay we can scrap. Try again later."

"Things are well O'Neill. Both myself and Jacob Carter have maintained mental awareness and are fully able to protect Major Carter."

"Jacob?" he asks. Teal'c tosses me the radio.

"We're fine Jack and we will be fine until you get back."

"If anything changes."

"You'll be the first to know," I promise him. "Now go find out if this is a viable plan. We need to get off this rock."

"Yes Sir," he replies. "I'll check back in thirty minutes. Take care of each other."

"Will do. Good luck." We sign off and I toss the radio back to Teal'c, who places it next to the packs that were left here.

"Do you require sustenance?"

"No, but I think Sam should eat." It had only been an hour or so since lunch, but she had barely touched her food. Somehow I don't think being not hungry was the reason. Teal'c nods and starts warming up a MRE. A few minutes later he hand me the warm pouch. "Sam?" I squeeze her shoulder and gently shake her while calling her name. "Sam."

"Dad?" It takes a few minutes for her to focus on me.

"Dinnertime." She shakes her head no and I can see her start to fade again. "Major!" I use my best command voice hoping to get through the fog she seems to be in. Was this how we were?

"Sir?" she asks, struggling to get up. I tighten my grip on her and eventually she stops struggling and looks at me. "Dad?"

"Dinner," I repeat and can see her about to protest again. "Not optional Sam." She sighs in resignation and starts reaching for the pouch and pushing against my chest to get up. "No. Stay here." I bat her hand away and pull her more firmly into my embrace. Teal'c hands me a spoon and I start to feed her.

"I can do this," she protests feebly.

"Humor me." She sighs again but settles more comfortably against my chest. We get through half the food packet before she starts to drift again. I struggle with a few more bites before give up.

"Dad?" She sounds so young. "I'm cold." I rub my hands up and down her arms to warm her up, dismayed to feel the fever had returned. Teal'c is there in an instant, switching the MRE for a blanket which he draped around us.

"It's okay," I tell her. "It's gonna be okay. Just go to sleep and it will all be okay." I look around, surprised to see the sun is almost setting. Teal'c had finished setting up the camp and was meditating next to me. A large fire was blazing in front of me. "Teal'c?"

"Jacob Carter," he replied.

"What time is it?"

"The sun is about ready to set."

"Jack's not back yet?" I ask.

"He has maintained radio contact," Teal'c tells me. I must have been out of it too. I didn't heard any radio calls. Why didn't he get me? "It was unnecessary to disturb your rest," he tells me, seeing the question on my face.

"Teal'c?" the radio squawked, as if hearing our conversation. Teal'c hands me the radio, and I quickly reposition Sam to free up a hand.

"Hey Jack."

"Jacob?" He sounds surprised to hear me. He must have thought I was down for the count. "Nice to hear you again."

"Sorry," I tell him, somewhat surprised he hadn't reigned in the scientists and double timed it back.

"Don't worry about it. Teal'c had your back." Teal'c nods his head in acknowledgement. "We finished our survey and are heading back. How are things there?"

"Fine Jack. See you in a few." I sign off and hand the radio back to Teal'c. I adjust my grip on Sam and pull the blanket tighter around us. Trusting Teal'c to our safety I allow myself to follow Sam into dreamland.


	17. Chapter 17

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

Jack

We make good time to a good campsite by the river. There's still plenty of daylight left and Cadet Hailey wants to explore the river a bit more thoroughly. I don't know why. I've seen enough of that river to last a lifetime.

"I can go with her," Daniel volunteers. What is it with scientists that they always back each other up? Sam always does the same thing too. Speaking of Sam, I take a quick look to check she's still where we left her.

"I don't know," I tell him. "You don't know what that river is like. It was rough."

"Sir," Hailey interrupts. "I think this could be the key to leaving the planet quickly." I frown. How is it she knows the one thing to say to get me to agree? But I still don't know about letting them off by themselves. "Sir, this could be important."

I sigh. They have a point and we need to explore the river. But I'm not comfortable leaving these three alone either. If only I could clone myself. "Jack," Jacob breaks in, "if we can find a faster way off this planet we need to explore it. Teal'c and I are fine. We can look after Sam till you get back."

"Fine," I relent, "but we're keeping radio contact. If I get one inkling something is off this exploration in over." Everyone agrees and I hand Teal'c a radio. Daniel and Hailey drop their packs and after making sure the rope was in mine we headed off toward the river. We find a trail that follows the river. The trail is easy to follow, even though Hailey stops several times to examine the water. For what I'm not sure. After a few miles the river flows into the ravine Hailey is interested in. The trail goes up, following the cliff face. Soon we are several hundred feet above the river. The trail has deteriorated into little more than a goat path and I understand what Hailey was saying about it being far too difficult for our sick friends. We stop at a shelf barely large enough to hold the three of us.

"Daniel," Hailey asks, "can you throw a rock into the river please. As big as you can find." She had gotten on her stomach, getting ready to move over to the edge of the cliff so she can get a good view of the river. "Sir? Could you secure me?" I quickly grab her legs as she shimmies over the edge. "Now Daniel."

Daniel hurls a large rock into the river then quickly joins Hailey on the ledge. I quickly grab his legs too. "There it is," he points into the river. "It's sinking too quickly."

"Damn," Hailey replies, eyes tracking the sinking stone. "We need something more buoyant. Is there a branch or piece of wood around?"

"Yeah," I tell her, spotting a couple of dead branches of to the side of the trail. She looks over her shoulder, frowning.

"It's to bleached," she says, scooting away from the edge and examining the wood. "Do we have any tape?" I quickly check through the pack, pulling a roll of tape out. I hand it to her and watch as she tears a strip from her shirt, wraps it around the log, and securely tapes it in place. The shirt and tape makes it readily visible. "Sir?" she asks, getting into position over the edge again. I grab her legs again as Daniel throws the branch into the river. We watch as it gets carried away by the current until it goes around a bend and finally out of our sight.

"It seems swift," Daniel comments.

"But I'm not seeing any rapids," Hailey adds. "Was this the river you and Major Carter were trapped in Sir?"

"Maybe," I concede. "I wasn't paying too much attention to the river. I was focusing on getting us out of there. It did enter a ravine with no exits. But there were rapids at the beginning and end."

"Not many rapids leading up to the canyon," Daniel points out. "Erosion?"

"Maybe," Hailey tells him, getting back to her feet but still studying the river intently. "The initial scans were taken a long time ago. If only I can get a good look at the rest of the river. Maybe we can climb around the bend."

"No," I say. The path had deteriorated almost completely. There was no way it would last over the bend.

"It's really important," she tells me, studying the path ahead like she studied the river below.

"It's too dangerous," I counter. "There's no way we can keep going."

"Sir," she rounds on me. "We need to find a faster way. Major Carter is deteriorating far too quickly. Unless you wanted to use that sleeping bag far sooner than you hoped." Damn. How did she know what the bag was for? "We need to find a faster way," she insists.

"Sleeping bag?" Daniel asked.

"The Colonel made sure we kept one so we can use it for a stretcher," Hailey explains. Daniel's face lights up in understanding. I sigh. I hoped he would never need to know about that. Grabbing the radio I check in with Teal'c and Jacob as I listen to the two of them plan. The thing is Hailey's right. Carter is slipping faster than any of us thought and we need to find a faster way. Sighing I end the conversation and turn back to my two scientists.

"How far do you need to go?" They turn to look at me, breaking of mid conversation.

"What?" Hailey asks. She was obviously surprised to hear me agree.

"To see the river. How far?"

"A few hundred feet, give or take," she replies. "I did take mountaineering at the Academy Sir."

"Fine," I tell her, reaching for my pack, "but you will be roped off. Daniel." I pull the rope out and start tying off one end around myself while Hailey was tying the other end to herself. "You sure about this Cadet?"

"Yes Sir," she reassures me. "Just like riding a bike." I nod and watch as she starts heading toward the cliff. Daniel takes up position to help me secure her and we watch as she slowly makes her way along the cliff.

"I'm around the bend," she tells us through the radio about an hour later. "Damn, I still can't get a good view. How much rope do we have left?"

"About a hundred feet," I tell her. "How does it look?"

"The river does an S curve. I can't see much of it from here."

"And the path?" I ask.

"The path is gone," she tells me and I'm about to order her back when she talks again. "There is a rise about fifty feet ahead. I should get a good view from there."

"You sure?" I ask.

"Positive."

"Fine, but when the rope ends you stop understood?"

"Yes Sir." A few minute later the rope starts moving again. "Okay I'm set. Can you throw another piece of wood?" Daniel drops the rope and grabs the second piece of wood he had prepared and throws it into the river. A few minutes later she calls back, "Okay, I'm on my way back."

"Be careful," I remind her. Daniel comes back and grabs the rope again as Hailey slowly makes her way back to us. Soon she rejoins us. "How does it look?" I ask her as we untie ourselves.

"Fast, but there doesn't seem to be any rapids."

"Okay, the river is a river. That still doesn't help us. We can't follow this trail to the end so we're back where we started."

"We weren't really thinking of walking Jack," Daniel tells me.

"What?" What exactly are they talking about?

"We were thinking of taking the river," Daniel continues.

"What?" I repeat. "There's no way we can swim it."

"We know Sir," Hailey takes over. "We were thinking of sailing."

"With what? We are a little short on boats on this trip."

"We want to build a raft." Daniel tells me quietly.

"Build a raft?" I repeat incredulously. "Aren't we trying to get off this rock faster not wasting time building things."

"Sir," Hailey takes over. "It will get us off this planet faster. It will take approximately a day to build the raft, another to raft down the river, and during the third day we'll be at the Stargate. We would still be climbing the first mountain by the third day if we have to go around."

I sigh. "Does anyone even know how to build a raft?" Daniel slowly raises his hand. "I should have known," I mutter under my breath.

"It's not that hard Jack," Daniel explains. "We have plenty of wood and mud we can use to glue the logs together. We can find long branches to use for steering. We just need to get down the river so we won't need to build it for long term use."

"Fine. We'll build a raft," I concede. "But if it takes longer than a day we are going to abandon the plan."

"Yes Sir," Hailey agrees. She and Daniel lead the way back to camp, animatedly discussing how they could build the raft. Eventually we make it back to camp. Jacob and Sam are down for the count, huddled up by the fire, but Teal'c looks up as we enter.

"Major Carter's fever has returned," Teal'c explained following my gaze to where father and daughter were. "She expressed her discomfort at the temperature and General Carter attempted to warm her." I nod, brushing her forehead to find her temperature. Far too high.

"You?" I asked.

"I remain competent," he tells me. "Jacob Carter mainly attended Major Carter. This is the reason for his exhaustion." I nod in understanding.

"Get some sleep," I order him. He nods and lies down. "I'll take first watch." The others nod and soon the camp is quiet.

* * *

Daniel

I take second watch from Jack and spend the time sketching raft designs. Jennifer joins me a few hours later for her watch, but I decided to join her and keep working on the design. By the time the sun rises we have a plan worked out.

"Morning," Jack says as he wakes up. I hand him a cup of coffee. He frowns as he sees out notes. "You absolutely sure about this?" he asks Jennifer.

"Absolutely Sir," she tells him.

"Then let's get started."

"Shouldn't we wait for them?" Jennifer asks.

"Nah, let em sleep. Hailey stay here." She nods and we finish our coffee then head out to find some logs. Grabbing some large ones we drag them back to camp. Jennifer starts cleaning the logs, clearing off the smaller branches and smoothing the wood as much as possible. We head back into the forest to grab some more. When we return Jacob and Teal'c are awake and looking around in confusion.

"What's going on here?" Jacob asks, looking at the first log Jennifer had cleaned and the second one she was working on.

"We are going to raft down the river," Jack tells him.

"Raft?" Jacob asks. He shakes his head like he thought he was still asleep and dreaming.

"Raft," Jack reiterates. "Daniel wants to get in touch with his inner Twain."

"I see," Jacob says, though I could clearly see he was unconvinced.

"Hailey thinks we can cut our trip down to a few days if we do this," he tells him. "I don't like it, but we need to take the risk."

"Then is there anything we can do to help?" Jack looks to me, the warning clear on his face. Nothing too physical.

"You can help Jennifer clean the logs," I tell them. It needed to be done and it was something that shouldn't tax them too much.

"We can assist in the retrieval of the lumber," Teal'c adds.

"Normally that would be ideal," Jack tells them, "but we think it would be best for you to save their strength for tomorrow. We'll need all the strength we can get for the river." He nods in understanding.

"So what can we do?" Jacob asks.

"Make lunch," Jack says. "We'll be back in a few." He nods at me and we head back into the forest for more logs. "How many more?"

"A few," I tell him. "We'll need to see how Jennifer is coming with cleaning them. We'll need to use the rope to lash them together." I didn't think he would like that very much.

"I know," he sighed. "We need to keep enough to secure each other. I was thinking the buddy system again."

"That might not be a good idea," I counter. He glances at me and I explain. "We need to be mobile. What if we can't get where we're needed because we're tied down?"

"How big of a raft are we making?" he counters.

"What if Sam gets tangled up in the rope? What if you have to choose between untangling Sam or keeping the raft from tipping?"

"Fine," he grumbles. I know he doesn't like it, but he can't fault my logic.

"That still might not be enough," I tell him.

"What about using mud to glue it together?" he asks.

"Not so much glue it together," I explain, "but rather plug the holes and waterproof it. We still need to lash it together somehow."

"Can we use the blankets?" I nod. We find two more logs and drag them back to camp. Jacob and Teal'c had been busy helping and they had almost finished cleaning the last log. Jennifer had started laying the logs down side by side. "Carter still asleep?" Jack asks as we come back.

"Not exactly," Jennifer tells him. "She woke up for a few minutes and then crashed again." She put down the knife she was using to clean to the wood and headed toward the sleeping woman. "She still has her fever," she says softly.

"Damn," Jack mumbles. I second that thought. She always lost the fever by morning. "Them?" he asked, pointing to where Jacob and Teal'c were still working.

"They are slipping too," she tells us, "but at least they are still able to follow instructions and are staying out of trouble."

"Let's take a break for lunch," Jack orders. Jennifer nods, heads toward Jacob and Teal'c, and returns a few minutes later with them in tow. "Lunchtime," he tells them. I quickly eat and join Jennifer to inspect our raft.

"It's coming along," I tell her. She nods her agreement as she munches on her lunch.

"We need to start tying them together," she says. "I'll need your help doing it."

"What about Jacob and Teal'c?" She shakes her head.

"They're getting worse, just like Major Carter. I don't want them exerting any more energy. If it was up to me they would be watching us work instead of helping."

"I take it they don't agree with that assessment." I turn as Jennifer sighs in frustration.

"They can be so stubborn. They insisted they were fine and they could help. I had them cleaning the logs just so they wouldn't start moving them."

"How many more do you think we need?"

"The more we have the better." I nod in agreement. "But how much rope can we use to keep them together? I'm assuming the Colonel wants to save some to secure them." She frowns at the thought.

"I've already talked to Jack about that. He agreed to forego and use the rope for the raft."

"Good," she sounds relieved. "I wasn't looking forward to having that conversation." I nod in agreement as she studies the logs again. "We still won't have enough rope."

"Save the rope for the base raft. We can tear up the blankets and use them for securing smaller logs."

"That might work," she nods in agreement. "We need a few more for the base and we need to start on the mud."

"That would be a good job for Jacob and Teal'c," I tell her. "Jack and I can gather the last few logs and get the base finished."

"If you can help me get these finished logs lined up before you go I can start tying them." I agree and motion Jack over to help me. We quickly line up the logs before Jack and I head back into the forest. We're lost in our thoughts as we find logs and bring them back into camp. After a few trips Jack heads out by himself while I gather the materials for making the mud. I'm busy digging a pit to mix the mud in when I notice Sam is watching me.

"Hey Sam," I put down the stick I'm using and head over to her. I quickly check her temperature, happy to find her fever has finally broken at least for a while. "Hungry?" I ask her, knowing she hasn't had anything to eat all day.

"A little," she admits hoarsely. I hand her my canteen and she takes a grateful sip. "Thanks," she tells me, handing my canteen back.

"No problem," I say, deciding to take a break and make sure Sam eats. I grab a couple of power bars from the pack, watching as she pales as she sees the food.

"Not hungry," she says suddenly. I shake my head.

"You have to eat something," I insist. "We have some MRE's left," I offer. She shakes her head again and holds out a hand for the power bar. We eat silently for a few minutes.

"What are you doing?" she ask finally, eying the pit I was digging.

"Making some mud," I tell her. I can see the confusion in her eyes.

"Daniel, I need some help moving this last log," Jennifer comes up, stopping short when she spots Sam. "Major Carter. I didn't realize you were awake."

She shrugs. "So what are you doing?"

"Building a raft," I tell her.

"Anything I can do to help?" she asks.

"No," Jennifer says at the same time I do.

"Yes." Jennifer shoots me a warning look as I continue. "We need something to mix with the mud to make a rudimentary glue. Any ideas?" Jennifer shoots me an incredulous look but I continue. Sam looks around the forest momentarily.

"Maybe leaves or small twigs," she thinks out loud. "How long does it need to last?"

"Not long," I tell her. I point to the small pile of branches I had gathered earlier. "Can you start stripping the leaves?" She nods in understanding and reaches for the pile. Jennifer grabs me by the arm and pulls me toward the newly cleaned log.

"You didn't know how to make the mud?" she asks.

"I did," I tell her, grabbing hold of the log, "but this gives her something to think about and something to do."

"She shouldn't be doing anything," she counters. We move the log over to the rest and I get my first good look at the raft.

"One of the things you should know about this place. People are always pushing themselves too hard, especially in a crisis." I let her think about that for a while. "Giving her something simple to do is better than telling her to take it easy."

"Because she'll try to help anyway and it will be worse for her," Jennifer finishes. I see understanding flash on her face. "This place is definitely different from all others."

"You'll get used to it," I smile reassuringly.

"Is anything ever normal here?" she asks.

"Never," Jack says, sneaking up behind us. We both jump at the unexpected voice. He dragged in another log and I could see Teal'c and Jacob already working on cleaning it. "So how many more?"

"Maybe two," Jennifer says. "Then we'll need to work on smaller branches to help fill in the gaps."

"How's the mud coming," he asked casually.

"I found a clay layer," I tell him. "We should be able to mix that with the mud and leaves and branches to form a nice sealant. Sam is helping."

"I saw," he tells us. "Her fever?"

"Broken for now." He nods in understanding.

"Will it be finished by tonight?" he asks.

"Should be," I tell him. Jennifer nods her understanding.

"Then let's get back to work." I nod and head back to the pit I was digging. Sam is staring off into space, a nice pile of leaves sitting next to her. I softly feel her forehead, trying not to disturb her. Relief courses through me as I find the fever has not returned. Grabbing the stick I force some of the clay loose. Putting some of the dirt back in the pit, I grab the canteen and make several trips to the river, filling the pit with water. I hear Jack come back with another log. Soon I have the right consistency and am adding the small pile of leaves and twigs I had Sam working on. Looking up I am surprised to see her gaze had shifted to me. Her absent expression remained though.

Finally the mud was starting to harden. Grabbing handful by handful I spread it along the logs, plugging the cracks on the base of the raft and sealing the logs together more firmly. Jack gets back with the last log and they work quickly to get it ready before the rest of the mud dries. With no time to spare the last log is ready and lashed into place. I finish pushing the mud into all the cracks and we sit back and examine our work.

"Now smaller ones," Jack asks. I nod.

"Jennifer can take over the mud while we gather small branches. Teal'c and Jacob can help."

"We can clean them in the forest so that will save some time. We have a few more hours before dark. Let's go Daniel." I nod and follow him into the forest yet again. The smaller branches are much easier to find, and cleaning them takes only minutes and hardly ever required the knifes we took. Soon we have an armful and head back to camp to find Jennifer had the next batch of mud nearly ready. She had also torn up almost all the blankets, using the strips to further reinforce the base. We throw the small branches between the larger logs, leveling out the base and covering the entire thing in mud. Jacob and Teal'c continually make mud, while Jennifer and I continually lather the raft in mud and Jack constantly bringing more small branches. Soon the raft is complete. Jack and I take one more trip through the forest, looking for long branches we can use for steering, while Jennifer uses the last of the blankets to tie all the logs and branches one last time. As the sun sets our raft is finally finished.

"I honestly didn't think we would be able to do it," Jack tells us. Jennifer had gotten some dinner in our teammates and put them to bed while on our last trip to the forest. A fire was blazing and dinner waiting for us when we got back.

"Neither did I," Jennifer admits.

"You were so confident," Jack points out. She blushes slightly in the firelight.

"I wasn't sure you'd agree if I expressed any doubts about being able to do it." Jack nods in agreement. "I am still positive this is the only way," she adds.

"You're right," he admits softly. "This is the only way and I probably would have said no if I thought it wasn't happening in one day." He took a hard look at her. "You did good Cadet."

"Thank you Sir." Her blush grows and we finish our dinner in silence. "We should get some sleep Sir."

"I'll take first," Jack says. "Night guys."

"Night," Jennifer and I say. She lays down and falls asleep immediately. A few minutes later I follow.


	18. Chapter 18

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

Jack

The morning comes far too quickly. I'm not as young as I used to be and my body is definitely protesting this morning. But the thought of getting closer to the Gate pushes back my discomfort. "Morning Daniel." He nods at me from the fire. I see he had been busy, purifying and refilling water for the canteens. I head over and inspect the raft before getting everybody ready to go. To my surprise the mud had dried completely and the raft looked pretty sturdy. Hailey had also used some of the blankets looped around the logs to create handholds throughout the raft. Heading back to the fire I grab some coffee and grab a seat next to Daniel.

"Sleep well?" he asks me.

"Nothing like a hard day's work to make you sleep like the dead," I quip. We look up as Jennifer joins us. "Morning."

"Morning Sir," she replies. We enjoy our coffee while the sun rises. All too soon though it's time to get back to work.

"Daniel. Hailey. Get breakfast started. Also we're going to lose the packs. Anything we need will be hand carried. I'll wake up the others." They nod and turn toward the packs and the dying fire. I turn toward the remaining members of the team. "Jacob. Teal'c." They were easy enough to wake up, a few shakes and they were up. I turn toward Sam. "Carter." She's harder to wake up. I shake her shoulder while calling her name incessantly. Eventually I need to gently slap her face to wake her up. They hand me some food for Sam and I feed her while I continue to get her to focus.

"Carter!" I snap. I can see her struggle to focus on me. I take the opportunity while she's distracted to get a spoonful of food into her mouth. Her fever is still there and I feel like a prick for pushing her right now. "Focus!" I order her as she started to drift. Her eyes darted back to me and I take the opportunity to get another spoonful of food in her. The others are eating their breakfast and are almost finished. I glance over at Daniel and Hailey and see they have almost finished stripping the packs. "Major Carter!" I snap again as she again drifts. "I really need you to focus today."

"Yes Sir," she finally answers me but I know her lucidity is temporary. I quickly help her get her boots and jacket on and lead her over to the raft. Someone had put the raft in the water and tied it to a tree on the bank. I see Hailey leading the others over to the raft, while Daniel gathered up the few supplies we would be taking. Turning my attention back to Sam I see her focusing on me with all her energy.

"Still with me Carter?"

"Yes Sir," she replies after a second.

"This is really important," I tell her sternly, never letting the command authority leave my voice. "You have to hold on to the straps. Sit down and hold on. Do you understand?" I sit her down in the center of the raft and guide her hands to the straps Hailey added. "Hold on with everything you have. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," she tells me, grabbing the straps with all her strength. Hailey guides Teal'c and Jacob over and sits them in the center of the raft also. I turn to them.

"Your job is to take care of Carter," I tell them. "Nothing else. Just Carter. If we fall in get Carter and get her to the shore. Do you understand?" They nod in understanding and position themselves around Sam. Hailey hops on and hands me a meal packet, which I wolf down quickly while Daniel unties the raft and hops on. I finish as Hailey hands me and Daniel our poles. We push off into the middle of the river and are on our way.

Soon we come up to the first set of rapids. Apparently Hailey was right and erosion had taken their toll and the rapids were much gentler than in the simulation. A few hard pushes on the rocks and we make it through in one piece and find ourselves in the canyon.

"The next set of rapids should be around the bend," Hailey tells us from the rear of the raft. Me and Daniel put our poles down and rest for a few minutes. I glance in the middle of the raft, happy to find the three of them safely in the middle, Sam's grip on the handholds still secure.

The next set or rapids were a bit tougher and it took all of our skill and strength to get past them. By the time we passed back into calm water we were all soaked through. "What's next Cadet?"

"I don't know Sir. This is as far as I could see. What was in the simulation?"

"More rapids then the waterfall," I tell her.

"Would the simulation be a good reference?" Daniel asks. "The river has obviously changed."

"It's a good place to start," Hailey replies. "Do you remember how long before we reach the fall?"

"No idea," I told them. "Had other things on my mind then." They nod in understanding. "We'll just have to keep a sharp lookout. We do need to cross to the other side, right Cadet?"

"Yes Sir," she answers, "but we should try to stay in the center until we clear the ravine. Then we can look for a place to land."

"Then let's stay sharp," I tell them and turn my attention to the river ahead. I was surprised the raft was holding up as well as it was. Glancing over I could tell Daniel was thinking the same thing. He was continually scanning the raft, looking for signs of weakness.

"Sir!" Hailey shouts staring ahead. Daniel and I looked ahead, dismayed at what we saw.

"Shit," I murmur as I see what Hailey saw. The river ahead was strewn with boulders from what looked like a rockslide. We grab our poles, valiantly trying to keep the raft from the rocks, but there is just too many. With a sickening crunch we hit, to force jerking us forward. The raft kept together, spinning off the rocks before hitting the next one. Suddenly grateful for the handholds Hailey added, there was little more that we could do than hold on and wait. A brief lull allowed us to get our poles back into position and try to fend off the rocks. Somehow we made it through the landslide and back into the calmer waters of the river. Everyone okay?" I ask.

"Fine," both Daniel and Hailey answer me. They are already checking the raft, which had groaned loudly during the trip through the rocks. A few logs had dislodged, causing a few leaks. I checked the center of the raft, finding our teammates were holding on for dear life but didn't seem to be hurt.

"Daniel, help me straighten out the raft." He nods and we use the poles to straighten the raft. It takes a long time, the poles not long enough to reach the bottom of the river and not wide enough to act as oars, but eventually we get straight.

"The mud is starting to weaken," Hailey tells us as she continues to inspect the raft, "and it looks like some of the blankets have torn. We really need to avoid the rocks."

"Ya think," I quipped as the next set of rapids came into view. We managed to avoid the largest rocks, but everyone winced when the raft slid over a group of underwater rocks. I could almost hear the rocks tearing the rope and blankets holding out raft together. "How much further?" I ask as we get back into the relatively calm water again.

"It looks like the ravine ends soon," Hailey says. Me and Daniel are perched at the front corners of the raft, looking out for rocks. "What's that sound?" We stop moving and listen intently. A low roar could be heard.

"How much space was there between the end of the ravine and the waterfall?" Daniel asks softly.

"Not much," I tell him. We are so screwed. "I didn't even hear the waterfall before we got out of this ravine."

"Shit," Hailey curses. "Head toward the far side. Now." I barely have time to register she ordered us around before we start trying to paddle to the far side of the river. The poles are working against us though, for all our work we have barely moved toward the side. The canyon is opening up as the waterfall grows louder. Another group or rapids are showing ahead and our only chance is to use the rocks to get to the far side.

"Hold tight," I yell as we head into the rapids. We use to poles to push off the rocks toward the shore. The raft protests this abuse, and we can hear ominous creaking sounds coming from the wood and the ropes holding it together. We wince as we head over the rocks but keep pushing knowing we need to get over to the side while we can. The roar grows ever louder as the ravine finally tapers off. We push in with all our strength. Finally we manage to get close to the shore just as the raft gets lodged in some more underwater rocks and the rope finally gives way and the raft starts falling apart. Daniel jumps of the raft and into the waist deep water. He stops and turns around, holding his hand out for the next person.

"Teal'c go!" I order, trying to keep the raft steady as the river tried to tear it apart. Teal'c nods and leaps into the river, Daniel guiding him up to the shore. "Jacob!" He quickly follows Teal'c and they are soon safely on shore waiting for the others. Hailey had abandoned her position and was trying to break Sam's grip on the handholds. "Carter!" I yell, but can tell she is too far gone to follow orders. Thankfully Hailey manages to pry her fingers from the handholds and grabbing one of her arms heads toward the edge. I grab her other arm and we jump into the river just as the river dislodges the raft. Daniel grabs us as we jump and together we drag Sam up onto the shore. Looking over my shoulder I can see the raft disintegrate as it goes over the edge.

"That was close," Daniel remarks as we collapse on the ground. I can't help but agreeing with him.

* * *

Jennifer

We rest for a few minutes, letting everyone catch their breath, before the Colonel decides to move out. I take point, letting Daniel and the Colonel wrangle the others. Jacob and Teal'c are starting to drift, and Sam is totally spacing out, but they dutifully follow my lead. After a few hours of walking the Colonel orders me to find a place to camp. We're leaving the forest behind so finding a spot is relatively easy, but something is bugging me. I stop by some unusual rock formations, letting the others catch up to me. The Colonel and Daniel are discussing setting up the camp when it clicks. Suddenly all the maps I've been studying for days comes into focus.

"You might not want to do that Sir," I tell him.

"Why not?"

"Because the Stargate is approximately twelve miles away."

"How do you know that?" Daniel asks.

"This was one of the sites Major Carter was looking at for soil samples," I tell them. "We went over the UAV footage quite extensively before settling on the other site for primary, but this was the secondary site. I recognize the unique rock formations." Daniel starts looking around, trying to identify the rocks as well. The Colonel is just looking at me inquisitively. I know both sites were in the report, along with the UAV topography maps, but I'm not sure if they did anything more than glance at them since we weren't coming here. "I am absolutely sure, Sir."

"Let's move out," he decides. "Cadet. Take us home."

"Yes Sir," I say. "Teal'c. General Carter. Follow me." They obediently follow my order, falling into step behind me in what is the now familiar routine. The Colonel grabs Major Carter's arm and leads her behind them with Daniel bringing up the rear. I lead at a rapid but steady pace, checking behind to make sure everyone was keeping up. When I saw the Colonel put Major Carter's arm around her shoulder I paused.

"Sir?" I asked, wondering if maybe we should stop for the night.

"Keep going," he orders. "I want to be off this planet before nightfall." I nod and increase my pace a little. General Carter and Teal'c are having no trouble following me, although they are starting to drift and need more and more encouragement to keep focused. Major Carter is starting to collapse as she did before. I see Daniel grab her other arm and put it over his shoulders, helping Colonel O'Neill support her. Time blends together as we make our last mad dash to get off this planet.

"I see the Stargate," I yell as I climb a small hill and the stone ring finally comes into view.

"Run ahead," the Colonel tells me when we get closer, "dial, send the code, and get a medical team ready." I nod, sprinting the last few yards to the DHD. Teal'c and General Carter follow me, and I make sure they're clear of the event horizon before I dial home. As the wormhole forms Colonel O'Neill and Daniel drag a nearly unconscious Major Carter over the last hill. I send the code and wait for them to get closer. "Go," he shouts when they are a few yards away. I nod and step into the wormhole, noticing General Carter and Teal'c are following again.

The cold of the wormhole feels wonderful and when my feet hit the ramp I almost cry out in joy. The sight of the armed security forces pointing guns at me, not to mention General Hammond and General Kerrigan looking down from the control room brings me crashing back to reality. Remembering the two men following me, I take a few steps down the ramp, raising my hands in a non-threatening way and shouting for a medical team at the same time. General Carter and Teal'c emerge a few seconds later and stop in confusion. "Teal'c! General Carter!" I shout at them, knowing the others are going to come through soon. "Over here now! Move!" They find me in the chaos and submissively follow my orders.

"What happened Colonel?" General Hammond bellows from up above as Doctor Fraiser leads a medical team through the door. The security forces haven't lowered their guns yet, treating us with caution. Colonel O'Neill and Daniel emerge from the wormhole with Major Carter. "Stand down," Hammond orders as the wormhole shuts off. The security forces lower their weapons and the tension in the room immediately decreases. The Colonel and Daniel immediately head toward the gurney. "What happened Colonel?" the General asks again.

"Good times General," he remarks as they work to get Major Carter on the gurney. "Nice ruins, Asgard traps, lost villages. Good times." I can hear General Hammond sigh in the control room.

"Get to the infirmary," he orders, although it's redundant. Doctor Fraiser had already left with Major Carter on the gurney, Daniel and Colonel O'Neill following her. I follow the group, making sure my shadows were with me. I get them settled on beds as General Hammond and General Kerrigan enter the room. "Sir," I automatically jump to attention. General Hammond waves me down, his eyes going around the room before settling on the curtained off corner where Dr. Fraiser had taken Major Carter. General Kerrigan just stares at me in bewilderment before turning back to General Hammond.

"George," he starts when he finally gets the attention of the other man, "I really need to get her back to the Academy." He nods.

"As soon as she clears medical," he agrees as Colonel O'Neill and Daniel emerge from the curtained area. "We'll debrief as soon as you clear medical Colonel." He nods as he runs an eye over Teal'c and General Carter. He takes one last look at the curtained area before leaving the room. Surprisingly General Kerrigan doesn't leave, but grabs a chair and makes himself comfortable by the door. His gaze never leaves me and I feel relieved when Dr. Warner calls me in for my medical check.

I hop on the bed and suddenly feel all the exhaustion I have been denying myself come back. I answer all his questions but the examination passed in a daze. I'm surprised to find General Kerrigan waiting for me when I get done.

"Cadet," he says, holding out something to me. "Hit the showers," he orders. I suddenly understand and grab the clean pile of clothes out of his hand. I numbly head to the locker rooms, vaguely aware General Kerrigan is following me. A quick shower and I feel almost human again. Leaving the room I find General Kerrigan waiting for me. "We need to head back to the Academy," he tells me.

"What about our debrief, Sir?" I ask him.

"It's been taken care of," he tells me, "but term started a week ago. I need to get you back before I have no choice but to expel you."

"A week?" I'm shocked. How long were we offworld?

"George tells me time can seem different when you're offworld. Something about longer or shorter rotations or multiple moons or suns."

"Of course," I realize suddenly, "applying Earth based time to other planets is wrong."

"Not wrong," he counters, "just something that you need to be aware of." He lets me think about that for a second before he gestures for me to follow him. His escorts lead us up to the surface and into a car waiting for him. I'm exhausted but force myself to stay awake as the car heads back to the Air Force Academy, wondering vaguely why I am not happy to go back to the place I've always thought of as home before I realized the Academy stopped being my home the minute Major Carter took me through the Stargate. Now it's just a stepping stone. One I need to finish to get back to where I really belong. I stiffen my resolve as the car slows to a halt before the Administration building.


	19. Chapter 19

Here's the final chapter. Hopefully the journey was fun and I hope everyone enjoyed the ride as much as I did.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing.

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

General Kerrigan

"My office," I order her as I exit the car. I'm grateful of her silence during the ride, though I'm not entirely sure if it's due to her own exhaustion or her decorum. After my brief talk with Colonel O'Neill I realize she is no longer the too smart for her own damned good, bored Cadet I still thought she was. And the reason for that still shocks me.

I'll be the first to admit when I had to go looking for her I was angry beyond measure. Major Carter knew better than this. Missing the start of term was inexcusable. I would have no choice but to expel Cadet Hailey all because the highly decorated Air Force Major I was proud to know had lost track of time. When my request to retrieve Cadet Hailey was denied my anger changed to fury. By the time George came to find me my fury had expanded to absolute ire. Only the shock of cold reality was able to calm me.

When George handed me the non disclosure forms I knew I was finally getting to the bottom of this mystery, but nothing I could even imagine was close to the truth. An alien artifact that allowed people to travel through space in the blink of an eye, human beings exploring other planets far beyond what even NASA was even aware off, a secret war being fought; not for our country but for our planet. At first I thought it was a joke, until I saw the Stargate in action. The harsh truth was revealed at last.

Cadet Hailey, the young woman I was responsible for, was not even on this planet. I listened numbly as I heard the full story. She was offworld with SG-1 on a routine exploratory mission and they were now overdue by two weeks. A rescue mission had been sent and they had found evidence that SG-1 was there, but then they abruptly vanished without a trace in the ruins they were investigating. They contacted their offworld allies with no results and George was about to declare SG-1 MIA.

I nearly fell apart in his office, the sudden reality becoming too much for me to handle. He arranged quarters for me I spent a sleepless night coming to grips with this new reality. The next morning I awoke with a new sense of purpose and at least the beginning of understanding. I explored the maze that was the underground base with new eyes, seeing all the possibilities and wonder this place could hold and immediately understood why Cadet Hailey had changed so dramatically after her first visit. Wondering the reason for her extended stay this summer I found my way General Hammond's office again.

We talked extensively about Major Carter's idea and the potential training program the General was considering. Realizing its importance we sat down and started planning, a loud alarm interrupting us after only a few minutes. Not understanding what the alarm meant, I could only follow the General as he made his way down the stairs. The next few minutes were a blur as I could only watch the activity going on around me with awe and wonder. Defense teams marched into the gate room with military precision and expertise that would impress even my most strict instructors, computer technicians manning their post with more bravery and conviction than most combat hardened veterans I have seen, and General Hammond watching over everything, leading his troops with a confidence I have rarely seen. It was the first time I've ever seen George Hammond in action. I knew who he was of course, you don't get this high in the Air Force without learning a few names, but we never really ran in the same circles. Seeing him in action was awe inspiring. I was impressed.

Impressiveness which quickly turned to shock as events played out. When the Sergeant said SG-1 I could feel a sudden hope flow through the control room. A nagging thought tugged at my consciousness and it took me a few seconds to remember that was the team Cadet Hailey was with, the team that was going to be declared MIA in a matter of hours. General Hammond ordered his men, though I was too shaken to comprehend exactly what was going on. When Cadet Hailey shot out of the wormhole I was too shocked to move. I was only able to watch as she took the situation in stride, never losing her cool while the defense teams trained their weapons on her. I dragged my eyes away from her as other people emerged through the Stargate, surprised when I recognized another old acquaintance of mine, General Jacob Carter. I was concerned when she turned and yelled at the General, even more surprised when he meekly followed her orders. I could only watch as the remaining three figures quickly exited the wormhole, two men I didn't know dragging Major Carter between them.

"What happened Colonel?" George asked next to me. I could hear the Colonel's flippant remarks, but couldn't understand how he could be so casual about this mission. I heard Hammond sigh beside me before ordering everyone to the infirmary. He headed back to his office and I meekly follow.

"Is this normal?" I asked, my voice barely working as I digested what I just witnessed.

"Unfortunately," he says wearily and I suddenly understood why this training program is so important to him. If better training could even save one life it was worth it.

"What now?" I asked, knowing I was out of my league here and letting him take the lead.

"We head to the infirmary and find out what the damage is then the mission debrief."

"How long will that take?" I ask.

"A few days," he tells me and I shake my head.

"That's too long," I tell him. The team's sudden appearance reminded me why I was here in the first place. "Term has already started. I might be able to brush it off with disciplinary action if we leave now, but if we wait any longer I will have no choice but to expel her." George nodded in understanding and we spent the next few minutes developing a compromise. Satisfied we both stood and headed toward the infirmary.

"At ease Cadet," I tell her, suddenly realizing where we were. Lost in my memories I had made the trek to my office and was sitting behind my desk with Cadet Hailey standing at attention before me. I briefly wonder how long we have been here as I watch her go to a relaxed position before realizing it doesn't matter. "When Major Carter came to me with this idea she assured me you would be back in plenty of time for start of term. As that day got closer and you hadn't showed up yet I began sending calls to Major Carter, only to learn she was out of the country. When term started I headed out to NORAD to retrieve you, only to find you had disappeared.

"I decided I wouldn't leave until I had some answers. I started visiting NORAD every day, making myself quite a nuisance, until finally General Hammond came and brought me into the SGC. I signed the disclosure agreement and was let into the biggest secret in history." I sense her concern with that fact and can't really blame her. It's never good when you're the leak on a top secret project, intentional or not. "Don't worry Cadet. They were going to tell me soon anyway. Take a seat." I could see her relax as she sat down.

"There is something you should know," I tell her. "There was an alternative reason for your assignment at the SGC. The SGC is looking to start a training program for potential recruits. After your last mission, which I was told was only to last a few days, you were going to spend the last week devising a training program. At which time I was going to be brought into the project. They hoped to have a viable, working program within two years."

"And they want me to design it?" she asks unbelieving.

"They want your unique input from the trainee's point of view to make it the best program it can be," I counter. "Which things you learned over the summer helped the most with this mission? Which things didn't help at all? What would you add if you could?" She nods her understanding. "You were originally supposed to work with Major Cater and Colonel O'Neill on the training program in the time remaining after your offworld mission. The start of term has changed the plan. Instead you will work with me."

"You Sir," she says before she can stop herself. I glare at her and she shamefully lowers her gaze.

"Is there a problem with that?" I ask pointedly.

"No Sir," she responds immediately.

"The top secret nature of the project means you can only work on the project in select locations," I continue, "namely the top administration officers at the Academy. Of those who have computers with the necessary security encryption codes, only I am privy to the true nature of the program." She nods again. "Generalized training plans can be constructed anywhere, but anything dealing specifically with the SGC or offworld locations must be treated with the utmost caution."

"Yes Sir," she agrees and I know she is thinking of the unwitting part she played in my disclosure.

"This will allow us to work together on the training program," I tell her. "It will also serve as your punishment."

"Punishment?" she asks, shocked. I understand her confusion. She hasn't done anything wrong and is still being punished.

"Jennifer," I start, realizing that this is not a discussion for a teacher and a student, but for a friend. The use of her first name startles her. "This has put me in a very difficult position and the top secret nature of the Stargate program makes it even more precarious. There will be repercussions." She nods in understanding. "Term has already started and I have turned away several potential candidates to hold a spot open for someone who for all intents and purposes has been AWOL during the first week. I know the truth, but until the Stargate is disclosed to the world the truth cannot be known. It is a burden you must bear if you choose to continue with the Air Force."

"I won't quit," she again states and I flash back to witnessing her in action and her strength she displayed.

"Good," I say relieved by her determination. "Officially you will have to be punished for being AWOL. Because term has already started, each of your instructors will be allowed to assign their own disciplinary projects. There will be additional PT training with the lower classes."

"I understand," she says.

"For my own punishment you will be officially rewriting and securing the base computer network. Unofficially we will be working on the training program." She nods again in understanding. "I'm sorry this has to be done, but this is the only way I can maintain the secret and accept you back to the Academy in a way others will approve off. I'll understand if you choose to leave the Academy rather than endure these futile punishments."

"I won't quit Sir," she says again. "I can endure anything."

"Good," I say, proud by her unwavering fortitude. She will make a fine Air Force Officer some day. "There is also the mission debrief." She straightens unconsciously. "I spoke to Colonel O'Neill while you were getting your post mission medical exam."

"Sir?" she asks breathlessly.

"He was quite impressed and had nothing but praise for your actions while on that planet." She exhaled suddenly and I realized she wasn't aware of her exemplary performance. A sign of her youth, I realized with wonder, and a need for encouragement and praise. "You're written report should be completed ASAP."

"Yes Sir," she agreed.

"You also need to get caught up with the work you missed while away. I expect you to be caught up before school resumes on Monday, as well as discussing the project they want to assign you."

"Yes Sir," she says again. I look down in pride at the young woman before me. There are many challenges for this young woman to overcome, but I knew if anyone could it was her.

"Get some sleep," I told her, know how exhausted she was. "And Cadet," I say as she slowly gets to her feet. "If you ever yell at another superior officer like that, you will be out of here before you can finish the sentence. Understood?" She nods and throws a sharp salute. "Dismissed."

* * *

Jennifer

Fatigue hits me as I leave the Generals office. The encounter left me drained as I thought about all he told me. Exhausted I started walking toward my dorm room, eventually finding myself in front of my door. I knocked briefly before entering the room.

"Oh my God," my roommate, Cadet Satterfield exclaimed as I entered. "Where have you been? There were rumors you messed up so bad this summer they finally expelled you. Then I come to our room to find all of your stuff was gone. And what are you wearing?" I look down at my BDU's, realizing that the rest of my clothes were still at the SGC quarters. While I had grown accustomed to the BDU's while working at the SGC, they were inappropriate for the Academy. I sigh, mentally adding another thing to my to do list. I climb into bed listening to the ranting of my roommate as exhaustion overcame me and I knew no more.

I woke up a few hours later, the time spent offworld preventing me from sleeping more than a few hours at a time. Realizing it was almost time for revelry I decide to put this time to good use. I head to the quartermaster to get appropriate clothing and basic toiletries. After a quick shower I am ready to face this new challenge.

I head to the commissary for breakfast, and get my first impression of the uphill battle the General warned me of. Stares followed me everywhere, while a few of the more confident cadets made snide remarks straight to my face. Only my roommate was kind to me, joining me for a strained breakfast. We ate quickly and soon escaped to our dorm room.

"How bad is it?" I ask as soon the door shut behind us.

"Worse than before," she says and I sigh.

"It'll pass," I say as I study my class schedule, thankful I had the rest of the weekend to catch up with the rest of the class. Satterfield rolled her eyes as she started unpacking the last of her belongings. I leave and meet with each of my teachers and discuss what needs to be done to catch up. Only a week had passed, but an amazing amount of work had to be finished, and I began to understand what the General meant by my punishments. The projects my instructors had in mind were complex and demanding, which would leave me with almost no free time for the next few months or so, but I welcomed the challenge. The next few weeks passed in a blur as I struggled to catch up with the work missed, keep up with the current work, work on the training program, and keep up with the extra punishments the General had been forced to give me.

"I don't know how you do it," Satterfield tells me as I come back from an all day training exercise with the freshmen class. I only nod as I grab one of my few spare uniforms; all of my things were still at the SGC. I hadn't been able to retrieve them yet. Heading to the showers I felt marginally more human when I returned.

"Thanks," I murmur as she hands me some dinner she packed up for me. While the freshmen class had been allotted time after the training exercise for dinner, I had to fit it somehow into my overly busy schedule. I smiled my thanks as I started eating.

"You're starting to win people back," she says.

"Oh?" I asked through a mouthful of food. I was already reaching for my textbook with trepidation. I need to start my essay before I can finally go to bed for the night, though the prospect almost breaks me.

"People are starting to think General Kerrigan is being too hard on you. Some are even wondering why you are putting up with it."

"It'll take a lot more than this to get me to quit," I tell her, adopting my attitude from before. The truth was if I didn't know about the SGC, and the reason the General was being so hard on me, I probably would have left by now.

"What I mean is," she says as I finish my dinner, "people are standing with you now."

"Thanks," I say, meaning more than just dinner and this conversation. Satterfield is the only one who stood by me these last few weeks. She nods before hopping on her bed, opening the latest science fiction book and loosing herself in another world. I smile at the irony before turning my attention to my own assignment. Time looses meaning as I focus on my essay. A knock on our open door interrupts my focus, but I can't help the smile from forming on my face when I see Daniel standing in the doorway. Satterfield comes up silently beside me, her mouth open in shock.

"Jennifer," he greets me.

"Daniel." I close my book and head toward him. He hands me a box.

"You left so quickly you weren't able to pack your things," he explained. "Jack thought you would want them back. Janet and Cassie packed everything for you so we wouldn't see anything inappropriate." He's starting to blush and I can't help but feel a sense of affection for his naivety and kindness. "There's another box in the van, but I thought this would be a good start."

"Thank you," I say putting the box on my bed. It felt wonderful to see him again. "How is…" I pause, my eyes flicking toward Satterfield who still stood open mouthed by my desk. "How are you?" I finally settled on.

"Fine," he says, and somehow he knows I'm not just talking about him. "We're all fine." I breathe a sigh of relief. I never realized how much not knowing what happened to everyone affected me, but suddenly it seemed like a weight was lifted off my chest. "I should get going. We're meeting with General Kerrigan."

"Do you need directions?" He shakes his head.

"I'm good, thanks." He mumbles a goodbye before turning and leaving our room. I watch him until he turns the corner and is out of sight.

"Who was that?" Satterfield asks as I head back to my desk. Suddenly my essay seems simple and I want to get it finished and out of the way.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson," I tell her.

"Ooh," she says. "He is cute." She giggles before heading back to her bed, a dreamy look in her eyes. I roll my eyes and return to my essay. The essay flows out of me and I almost jump when another knock on the door sounds.

"Cadet Hailey," an upper classman announces as I look up from my paper. "General Kerrigan wants to see you." I nod, half expecting the call when I saw Daniel. I hurriedly save my paper, surprised when I realize it was nearly complete. Satterfield questions me from her bed, but I can only smile as I grab my things and leave the room. I hurry to the General's office and enter, my eyes roaming around the room happy to see all of Colonel O'Neill there as well as Daniel even as I head straight for the General's Desk and stand at attention.

"Cadet Hailey reporting as ordered," I say with a brisk salute.

"At ease," he tells me and I relax my stance while my eyes scan the room. Colonel O'Neill and Daniel stand next to the desk, but seem happy to see me.

"Cadet," Colonel O'Neill greets me. "It's good to see you again."

"You too Sir," I replied. "Is Major Carter well?"

"She will be," Daniel answers me. "Teal'c and Jacob too. They wanted to come, but Janet's being extra cautious and wouldn't release them. They said to say hi though."

"May I ask what happened after we got back?" They glanced to General Kerrigan who nods his affirmation.

"We were able to contact the Asgard," the Colonel told me. "They were able to help us."

"So is this going to be a potential defense against the Goa'uld?" I ask. The thought occurred to me after we were home and I had a chance to think things through. The others look uncomfortable.

"Not exactly," Colonel O'Neill says. "We had to give all the samples and data back to Thor before he would help us."

"Why?" I ask. I thought the Asgard were our allies.

"Keeping an Asgard made poison would violate the natural evolution clause of the Protected Planets Treaty," Daniel explains. "We were able to learn some things about it before Thor came though. We were right thinking it reacted with Naquadah, but apparently it was in the water supply not the atmosphere like we thought."

"But that means the river…" I pause, remembering how quickly the three of them deteriorated when we reached the river. I hurt them.

"No Cadet," the Colonel said sharply. "It was my decision." He holds my gaze until I look away. He understands it will take me a while to accept it wasn't my fault. "Either way Dr. Fraiser said the damage was already done and the best thing we could have done was get them off the planet." I nod my understanding, even though I still feel responsible for the river trip. He nods knowing this is something I have to work out myself.

"Janet said we all had the poison in our systems too," Daniel continues and I start to panic. Looking toward General Kerrigan I realize he was aware of this and suddenly my punishments these last few weeks had been making sense. I was never alone. "It's nothing to worry about, it's harmless as long as there's no Naquadah in your system, and your body should flush it soon. Our system was nearly clear."

"The others?" I ask.

"Selmak is talking again," Daniel says, "and Teal'c is getting stronger every day."

"And Major Carter," I ask. She was definitely hit the hardest.

"It's taking her longer to clear it from her system," the Colonel says, "but she's getting there. Dr. Fraiser's just being careful." I nod in understanding and think back to the substance.

"But we know it's possible to silence the Goa'uld," I remind them. "That's something right?"

"Right," Daniel agrees. We're quiet for a few minutes before I speak again.

"I appreciate the follow up, but was there something else you needed?"

"I told General Hammond your mission report was finished," General Kerrigan spoke. "They are here to retrieve it."

"That's all?" I ask.

"And get a preliminary report on the training regimen," the Colonel tells us. "And I wanted to tell you how proud of you I am Cadet. I would be honored to have you back on SG-1 someday. You will make a fine addition to Stargate Command." He maintains eye contact with me, which conveys his sincerity. I never thought I would here those words coming from his mouth and the power nearly overwhelms me.

"Thank you Sir." I could feel tears forming in my eyes, but I wouldn't give in and let them fall. "That means a lot Sir."

"We'll be seeing you," the Colonel says as they grab the folders General Kerrigan hands them and leaves the room. Daniel gives me a quick hug before following him and a quick nod from the General dismisses me. I follow those two down to the parking lot, laughing as they debate the virtues of cake versus pie. Grabbing the rest of my things I watch as they slowly fade from view. Heading back to my room, and my essay, I reaffirm my promise to myself. Someday I will serve at Stargate Command. Someday I will be on a SG team and explore other planets. Someday I will soar through the stars.

The End


End file.
